


Fall In

by ChuckBlair08lover



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckBlair08lover/pseuds/ChuckBlair08lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair Waldorf has been sent to Wentworth Military Academy, where the world she has known has been completely thrown upside down. Will she be able to Fall In... with her new world, including a rather handsome yet tempered Commander Bass. Is she ready to risk it all, is it really worth the stakes. Falling In will be the lesson to learn. Rated T/ M action through out also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall In

Title: FALL IN  
Category: Books » Gossip Girl  
Author: ChuckBlair08lover  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Published: 06-02-14, Updated: 10-08-14  
Chapters: 14, Words: 82,495

 

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Slowing her pace she began to look up at the sight before her, it was as if the gates of hell were descending upon her. Walking closer she noticed the same building that caught her eye on the brochure, she remembered it so well the whole plane flight there she did nothing but read, & sense she was being sent to this god forsaken hell hole she mise well read about it.

Wentworth Military Academy was her new home for the next 6months. She honestly was still shocked from her parents decision to send her here, she didn't think either of them had it in them after all she was Blair Waldorf, Queen B of her school, loved and hated by everyone, but still yet her life was good, hell her life was fantastic, she the daughter of a high-end fashion designer, not to mention her father was a high-end lawyer he dealt with only the most prestigious clients. She had basically grew up in royalty... well maybe that's quit to much but still she had an amazing life always dinning at the finest restaurants, wearing the most expensive and nicest clothes, getting into the most popular clubs, partying all night with her friends with out a care in the world, which well is what ended up putting her right here. And please let me quote my parents word for word.. 

"Blair darling you are much to wild for the young age of only 16 not to mention your partying days are coming to an end, your father and I have 

decided that you longer respect all that we do for you and all that we have given you. You have done nothing but disrespect us and are now not 

appreciative of anything, not to mention your are nothing but a spoiled little brat who needs to grow up and learn how to managed there life better, 

so therefore we have decided that you are no longer living here in Manhattan New York anymore... No.. No.. No.. you are leaving tomorrow and 

flying to Lexington, Missouri where you will attend Wentworth Military Academy for the rest of the school year, we do hope you come back with a 

better appreciation for yourself, for us and for the things you have."

It was already 8pm by the time she had finally received all three of her acquired uniforms, her schedule for the rest of the school year, plus her room number and key. She finally found the right building for the East Barrack's which housed all the girls walking up the flight of stairs to the third floor she already knew she hated it! I mean hello hasn't this place ever heard of a god forsaken elevator.. I mean seriously. Finally she arrived Room 308, this was it she was told that everyone has a roommate she wondered what hers would look like, if they would get along or not so with out hesitation she unlocked the door and made her way in.

 

Hello... Blair... Blair Waldorf. "she instantly walks up to the girl setting at the desk"

Oh wow I can tell your definitely new to all of this "she begins to laugh just a little"

I beg your pardon.. but what ever do you mean? "who did this girl think she was laughing at her"

Sorry.. I just meant with you using your first name and all. "she said while rising to her feet, she looked down at the brown haired girl she was at least a good 6 or 7 inches taller" Here at Wentworth we usually only use our last names... which I'm sure you will get use to but in any case I am Cadet Vander Woodson. "she then smiled at the girl below her"

Oh.. well.. that's just weird.. I have always been called by my first name.. but anyways its nice to meet you Vander Woodson... I guess I am your new roommate.. so uh wear exactly do I put all of this stuff and by the way what kind of uniforms are these, they are absolutely hideous! "she couldn't help but here the girl laugh at her.. ughh why was everyone seeming to laugh at her today.. first some boy when she first got there, then some girls when she asked were the dorms were, and now her roommate this was starting to get old"

Well to answer your questions you can put your clothes in there "pointed towards a closet of separate side of the room" And as for the uniforms they seriously arnt that bad.. you get use to them, but in the morning you are to where your Class B uniform which is this one right here.

Ugh.. you have got to be kidding me, the colors are absolutely disgusting I mean what do you even call this.. brownish green collage of patches all fused together.

Camo...that's pretty much what you call it.. and yes it is mandatory to wear that disgusting uniform everyday.

Well Camo or not its absolutely hideous... I cant believe I... well everyone for that matter would actually want to wear something as ugly as this! I believe I have never worn something so bad.

Yeah.. also don't forget the hat.. you must have it on too, if you don't you an seriously get in trouble.

There is a hat! "going through the uniform till she finally finds the ugly green thing in question" Ugh.. this is even worse!

Yeah well... like I said before and I will say it again you will get use to it.

So you say... "rolling her eyes she see's her roommate already getting prepared for bed" Uh... what are you doing its barley 9:30

Lights out are at 2200hrs... and then back up again at 0500hrs..."she reached for her tooth brush and was about to make her way out the door"

Wait.. 2200hrs.. what does that mean and... ugh what are you even talking bout?

2200hrs meaning 10 o clock... and 0500hrs meaning 5 o clock... its Military time which you will need to learn if you ever want to be on time. Because here that's all they use. "she then closed the door"

This is horrible just absolutely horrible not only have my parents basically banished me to another state far far away were I have to wear these hideous uniforms but

also I have to learn a completely alternate time index.. this place seriously sucks! "she then turn and grabs for her tooth brush only hoping that her roommate isn't to

far away because god forbid she get lost from here to the freggin bathroom."

 

INCKK...INCKK...INCKK...INCKK...

Up and at it Waldorf..."she looks at the brunette still sleeping snugly"... Hello earth to Waldorf.. "she finally see's the girl stir just a bit" Wake up we have 30mins to get into our class B uniforms and get ourselves ready to be at the Mess Hall for Breakfast.

Ugh... 30mins... how in the hell am I suppose to shower get my make-up on fix my hair in just 30mins..."she finally rolled over and got out of bed"

I don't know Waldorf.. that's why I shower at night before bedtime.. but if I were you I would get on it. See you down at the Mess Hall remember you have to be on time! the doors close to the Mess Hall at 5:35 and will remain locked until 6 after that we are to go our morning formations and inspections.. please make sure you have on the right uniform.. Class B the ugly camo ones as you call them... Oh and don't forget the hat!

Yeah.. Yeah...I hear you Vander Woodson... "she grabbed for her uniform and make-up bag & shower bag"

Reveille... Reveille... Reveille... "she could hear it being held, while passer byers banged on everyone's doors"

Oh yeah I forget that means WAKE UP!

 

She seriously had never felt so rushed in her entire life, I mean honestly after getting out of the shower the had to let her hair basically dry naturally which she never

did she always blow dried it but obviously not today... once her make up was flawless she put on her uniform then placed the hat firmly on top of her head, she gave

herself a once over in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. Yeah granted the uniform was ugly as can be but she had to admit she made this look good, with her

hair spiraled around her shoulders in long beautiful chestnut curls even she couldn't believe she could pull this off, finally she made her way down to the Mess Hall

only to find the doors were in fact locked.

Dammit!... "she blurted out then held her hand to her mouth and looked around, she then look at the clock right above her head.. which said something to the effect of 0555... she seriously needed to learn this stupid time already"

She finally just decided to wait outside the doors for them to unlock that way she could get in with the kids while they came out. At least them she wouldn't get lost

going to what was it Serena said again.. Oh yeah.. Morning Formations and Inspections. Finally she hears the doors being unlocked she gets herself ready to blend in

with the kids once they start coming out but she only finds them in two straight lines following one another she looked upon trying her hardest to stifle a laugh these

kids looked like something from out of a movie like robots almost. Finally she seen the end of the lines where she finally walk in place too. She followed the line of

students out the door and outside the building where they were forming 6 other lines that were long and straight she didn't know where to go so finally she waited for

everyone to get settled before spotting her roommate so she decided to make her way over to her. While walking she noticed all the boys and girls looking at her with

wide eyes she mearly grinned at all of them clearly not to much as has changed she is still the center of attention.

 

Vander Woodson... there you are..."she finally made her way next to her rommie, she also had the same expression on her face eyes huge except on better examination she noticed the fright in them too" I.. I've been looking for you everywhere. "she still see's her expression hasn't faltered" WHAT?...what is it.. why.. why is everyone looking at me all weird?

Your... your not going to pass inspections your uniform and attire is wrong!

What are you talking about Vander Woodson? I put on the correct uniform hat and all. "she then rolled her eyes"

Yeah I see that Waldorf but your not suppose to wear your hair down.. it either has to be cut shorter then your shoulders or you have to wear it back in twisted pony tail and that goes for all times other then at night while your sleeping.

Oh please quit being such a Debbie downer... besides I always wear my hair down.. and well I don't plan on making any exceptions now. " she laughed a little"

Whatever Waldorf its your funeral... you just better hope and pray that you don't get caught wearing it like that. "she pointed to the brunettes long curls"

Yeah.. yeah.. so you say Vander Woodson... "only being interrupted by someone else"

ATTENTION... PARADE REST... "she looks around at everyone shifting with their arms laid flat to their sides at first then returning their arms behind their backs, plus who the hell is hollering like that"

Lieutenant Commander Bass.. everyone is accounted for Sr...

Thank you Commander Archibald, you may now return to the line... "he then began his morning routine like he always did, absolutely loved the authority that his position carried, he loved to yell, to make the cadets before him almost come to tears and some even do. At only the age of 18 he had already made a lot of himself plus he got to share it with his best friend 2nd in command only a step under him Archibald, the both of them had met at the school at the early of 10 and had become close friends sense then. But he loved the morning formations and inspections he always made a means to point out something wrong on someone just so he could yell at them. Making his way down the lines looking at each individual closely till he came to a halt and that was when he saw her... This girl he had never seen before, he shut his eyes once then opened then again to make sure she was actually real, that she was actually there. She was situation in the 3rd line from the front, she had he fairest color of skin the most biggest doe brown eyes he had ever seen, blood red lips pouty and perfect, her body was absolutely perfect clearly she was very petite and tiny which made her stand out even more, most of the here were super tall, mediocre at best but no not her.. not this one.. She was absolutely Beautiful... but wait... she was beautiful... she wasn't suppose to be beautiful and that's when he noticed it her hair.. her long flowing brown curls cascading down her shoulders and no doubt lying onto her back. Who did this girl think she was.. granted she was a beauty but nobody and he means nobody comes out of dress code."

She couldn't help but smile as she finally seen who it was in question speaking.. she looked over him and gasped. He was seriously one of the most handsome men she had ever seen and she had seen a lot.. but none of them even came close to looking like him, he had the perfect chiseled jaw line, his face was shaped for some model ad that you would see his body was lean and muscular, he was tall with dark brown hair and he had the most beautiful shaped eyes. She seriously couldn't tare her eyes away from him and then she seen him storming towards her, till he was finally up close in her face and that's when she heard him loud and clear"

Name Cadet... "he looked down at her, only getting closer to her she only became more beautiful."

Do what? "she looked up at him, what the hell was he talking about"

NAME...CADET...! "He didn't want to scream in her face but there was no way she was going to make a fool out of him"

All.. like in my name.." damn could he yell any louder " Blair... Blair Waldorf and it is so nice to me..."she was reaching out to shake his hand only for him to back away"

DID I SAY YOU COULD FUCKING TOUCH ME!... NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY TOUCHES ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. 

To say she wasn't stunned would be an understatement because she was she was frozen still in complete shock.. never in her entire life had anyone and certainly not a man for that matter had ever so much as raised their voice and yelled at her life this man was doing before her.

WE DO NOT TOLERATE FIRST NAMES HERE! SO PLEASE LET ME TRY THIS AGAIN... NAME CADET!

My name is Waldorf... "she was seriously scared shitless to even move"

WALDORF WHAT... "he was clearly going to have fun with this one.. he could already tell she didn't know shit about what's to be expected at a military academy."

Waldorf Cadet? Cadet Waldorf? "she looked at him with questionable eyes... what else is there to say"

NO! YOU GOT IT COMPLETELY WRONG... FOR NOW ON ANYTIME YOU ANSWER ME YOU WILL ALWAYS END IT WITH SIR!... SO WHEN I ASK YOU YOUR NAME YOU ARE TO ANSWER ME WITH YOUR NAME THEN END IT WITH SIR! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR WALDORF... "he looked at her and seen her shake her head yes" LET US TRY THIS AGAIN... YOUR NAME CADET!

Waldorf Sir! "she then eyed him hoping she finally got it right"

ABOUT FUCKING TIME... Now sense we have gotten that down.. please let me address the problem at hand... which would be your hair! You Cadet Waldorf are violating the dress code, your hair is either to pulled back in a tight neat ponytail or cut above the shoulders and as you can see here yours is neither, so please do tell what makes you think that you can go against the rules!

Well I don't really see it as going against the rules... I.. I always wear my hair down and I honestly don't like it up so that is my reason for it being down..."she looks at him almost forgetting what she had learned only minutes ago" SIR!

You like wearing it down you say... you don't really see that your going against the rules you say... PLEASE TELL ME WHAT MAKES YOU ANY FUCKER DIFFERENT THEN THE REST OF YOUR FELLOW LADY CADETS WHO HAVE MANGED TO GET THE DRESS CODE RIGHT? YOU ARE NO DIFFERENT CADET WALDORF AND FOR THAT YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED SO PLEASE FRONT AND CENTER NOW!

Front and Center... what is that suppose to mean... "but before she could get him to answer her he was already behind her pushing her up in front of the entire student body, who the hell did he think he was yeah granted to yell at her is one thing but to seriously push her non stop till was unbelievable"

NOW MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU WILL UNDERSTNAD WHEN I TELL YOU... FRONT AND CENTER!

I DONT KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT FROM WHERE I'M FROM YOU DONT TREAT PEOPLE THAT WAY.. YOU DONT YELL AND YOU CERTAINLY DONT PUSH OR DRAG ANYONE! "she was already beyond pissed"

Really now... Well please let tell you what I do know... I DONT FUCKING CARE WHERE YOU FROM! AND DONT YOU EVER AND I MEAN EVER RAISE YOUR DAMN VOICE TO ME AGAIN, I AM YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER YOUR LIEUTENANT COMMADING OFFICER AT THAT.. YOU DO ALL THINGS THAT I SAY, YOU DONT TALK BACK TO ME! AND HERE WE DO TREAT PEOPLE THAT WAY... EXPECIALLY IDIOTIC PRINCESS WANNABE'S SUCH AS YOURSELF... NOW DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 20!

2O what SIR... "she seriously didn't know what he was talking about and wanted to get it over with already.. he was seriously embarrassing the crap out of her.. she was even beginning to feel the tears flooding her eyes threatening to fall down"

20 push ups Waldorf!

Umm.. Sir...what.. what is a push up? "she now wished she had actually went to gym class all those times because hearing the snickers coming from her fellow cadets only made her more embarrassed"

Are you fucking kidding me! ugh... You seriously don't have any idea what a push up is? Just for that make it 40 push ups!... Cadet Abrams, front and center!

Yes Sir! "the dark headed and tanned skin girl made her way in front"

Would you please show your fellow Cadet how to do a push up please! 

Yes Sir! "and then without even thinking about it the girl was down on her feet and hands" One Sir...Two Sir...Three Sir...Four Sir...

Well what are you fucking waiting for... GET TO IT WALDORF!

Blair descended to her knees finally after a minute or two she finally figured it out a little better, while doing them she couldn't remember any time in her life when

her hands had actually touched the dirty ground as a child she wasn't aloud to play like all the other children.. her mother would always jump on to her if she even

got the slightest bit of dirt on a dress so there for she never once played in the dirt on set on the grass. Finally she got to 40 she honestly thought her arms and body

was going to give up on her all together but she was relieved once she finally got them all done.

NOW Waldorf, I see you have completed all 40 push ups.. maybe now you will come dressed in the required dress code for now one... also I hope you liked a taste of my world because its only beginning... SO WAKE UP DORTHY YOUR NOT IN FUCKING KANSAS ANYMORE!...FALL IN! "He looked at her only to find her still standing beside him...he was seriously getting a headache dealing with stupidity when it came to military terms and decided he was through fight with her.." Fall In meaning return to your previously spot in line!

Yes Sir... "she finally made her way back next to her roommate who she face she sill couldn't quit read"

Finally making through all her block classes she was relieved to have 30mins in her room to reflect on how exhausting this day had been... between getting so early

and from the humiliation she had to endure from the asshole prick Bass, not to mention all of the students talking about her laughing behind her back some even

laughing at her face calling her names... she was so ready for bed that was until her roommate came in.

 

Waldorf what are you doing laying down?... you should know from your schedule that we now have PT training on Mondays, Wednesdays and every other Friday... and well today is Wednesday so get your butt up and lets go!

Go... go where? we only just got done... and I'm tired.. I feel like I'm seriously going to pass out right now! This whole day has been the absolute worst!... and what the hell is PT Training anyways...

Oh.. well you'll see... and just so you know if you thought today was bad you don't even have a clue what ahead of you!

What is that suppose to mean?

Just what I said if you thought today was the absolute worst then you are clearly mistaken.. because you haven't seen nothing yet.. get ready for pure hell!... so let go Waldorf.. I'm sure you don't want to deal with Commander Bass again do you? Because just so you know he and the three other Commanders you seen this morning well.. they are over the PT training sessions.

You have got to be kidding me! UGH... "she then covers her face with her hands" Yep its true! its all true.. I have some how found myself falling into the pits of HELL!

 

Well I hope my readers liked it so far.. I promise Chuck and Blair wont always stay on the outs forever but clearly he has a title that he wants to keep.. he is her commanding officers after all but he does have this attraction towards her that he has never experienced with any other girl before...he has basically grew up in this type of lifestyle where she has not.. so clearly they both are going to clash at times... but Blair even though she is hating him right now she still does feel that attraction to him also.. I promise I will focus on bringing some of that out in this story granted it started out a bit rough and he was a asshole to her but he couldn't bend the rules for her yet... lol... but let me know if you like it if you do I will post more. I wanted to try something different so I went for it.. My husband is all about the Military so I thought why not incorporate my characters into a very AU type Fanfiction. 

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

GET YOUR KNEES UP! KNEES TO CHEST WALDORF! GET IT DONE...GET IT DONE NOW!

Its too hard.. I cant... Commander Bass... "her roommate wasn't kidding this was pure HELL!"

YES YOU CAN! EVERYONE AND ANYONE CAN DO THIS.. YOU ARE NO EXCEPTION NOW HURRY THE HELL UP ALREADY... YOU ARE WAISTING MY TIME!

Yes Sir! "she finally made it through one course on to the next which stopped her dead in her tracks"

THAT WAS THE MOST PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A TIRE RUN IF I EVER SEEN ONE!... NOW WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE! GET YOUR ASS UP AND OVER THAT NET WALL NOW!

I...I...I cant sir.. "came out in a small whimper.. there was no way she could climb that wall it was as tall as a 2 story building"

I CANT... I CANT... I'M SO TIRED OF HEARING THAT YOU CANT... BECAUSE YOU CAN AND YOU WILL! NOW GET TO IT WALDORF.

Yes.. yes... sir "sticking one foot and hand on the cargo net, she started to climb she was overly shocked and scared to death, not daring to look back down"

HURRY UP WALDORF... YOU TAKING ALL DAMN DAY TO GET OVER THAT NET WALL... ALL YOUR FELLOW CADETS ARE ALREADY DONE WITH THIS WHOLE COURSE AND YOU ARE MAKING THEM ALL WAIT INCLUDING ME AND TRUST ME YOU WONT LIKE ME IF I HAVE TO WAIT ANY LONGER!

I hardly doubt that "oh shit did she seriously just say that out loud... oh well at least it got her mind off the fact that he is absolutely terrified of heights"

WHAT WAS THAT WALDORF? SO YOU HAVE JOKES HUH... WELL SO DO I! I HOPE YOU ARE LIKING THIS NEW WORLD YOUR IN BECAUSE YOUR WORLD NO LONGER EXIST NOW WAKE THE FUCK UP AND GET YOUR ASS OVER THAT FUCKING WALL NOW!

YES SIR! " she finally makes it to the top and looks down to see that the worst is only to come... she swallows hard and breaths fast shallow breaths"

LETS GO WALDORF YOUR ALMOST DONE... JUST MAKE YOUR WAY OVER THAT BAR AND DESCEND ON DOWN... AND WOULD YOU PLEASE QUIT FUCKING STOPPING!

I cant sir!

WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YOU CANT... YOU CAN AND YOU WILL!

NO SIR! "she looks down at him and see's him glaring up at her" This cadet is scared sir!... This cadet has a fear of heights... I cant move... I.. I feel like I'm frozen Sir!

YES YOU CAN! STOP TELLING YOURSELF WHAT YOU CANT DO! EVERYONE IS AFRAID OF SOMETHING BUT ANYONE CAN OVERCOME IT... IF THEY REALLY WANT TO! "He see's the small petite brunette up above him, he see's her shaking the frighten look in her eyes & he cant help but feel like an asshole but this is his job..to push people to their limit and then push them beyond it."

But I cant... "Is those seriously tears coming from her eyes right now...yep they definitely are... she is full blown crying right now!"

Waldorf...stop the crying right now! that is only going to make you panic worse... you can do this.. I know you can do this, just try okay just try! 

Well at least he quit full out screaming at her... she finally decided that he was right all she needed to do was try.. finally making her way over the bar she steadied herself before descending down.. when she thoughts things were going good the worst thing happened she lost her footing and almost fell.. but she grabbed a hold of the net rope trying to keep herself from falling, she could feel her head spinning her heart beating out of her chest... she started screaming"

Waldorf... Waldorf calm down... just calm down.. pull yourself up with your arms, get your footing back in check.

I...I...I cant its too hard "she tried and tried but only failed her fragile arms just couldn't pull herself up"

Waldorf listen to me... you can do it... you can do anything you put your mind too...so pull... pull yourself up! "he could see her trying he really could... he finally figured out that his girl clearly has never done anything remotely physical in her life.. even though she had one of the most beautiful bodies he had ever seen.. shit focus here... but still he could tell by watching her what type of girl she was... high class spoiled brat who always had everything handed to her.. she never had to actually try."

Okay.. okay.. I can do this.. I can do this... "she begins pulling even harder the pain she felt in her arms was excruciating, she honestly had never tried to do something so hard in her entire life...what with everyone always doing it for her she never really had too.. finally she pulled with all her might till she felt her feet steady onto the ropes... she laughed from joy.. she did it she actually did it all on her own!"

There you go Waldorf you got it... see I told you... you can do anything as long as you try... now come on make your way down. "he could feel the smile making its presence on his face.. he couldn't help but smile.. he heard her laugh a clear indicator either she was completely nuts or she was clearly happy with herself.. it was betting on the latter though... but still she had actually pushed herself to do it and for some reason he was happy for her"

I did it.. I actually did it! "she finally made her way all the way to the bottom" Oh my god what a rush! "she began laughing again... she turned around and instantly caught his eyes" I did it can you believe it... I have never been more terrified in my entire life.. I honestly thought I was going to die!

See Waldorf, I told you that you can do it.. you just have to believe you can and you did! 

Thank you... thank you so much.. if.. if you had not pushed me I seriously don't think I would've been able to... "she smiles at him... and then grabs his hand to shake it... instantly she feels the spark that ignites from just one touch.. they both stand there stunned for a brief second neither of them pulling away until finally she feels him jerk his hand back"

CADET WALDORF.. WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHING ME! "What was this girl doing to him... he felt the spark when their hands touched which stunned him at first...and for some reason her eyes could drown him right in... this girl clearly not good for him.. some how she distracted him way way to much he was the professional here so he had to act of as one!"

I...I'm sorry Sir! "she thought for sure they shared something in that small moment.. but clearly only she was the one to feel that.. because here he was again back to his asshole prick self"

PLEASE CADET WALDORF FOR NOW ON... PLEASE REFRAIN FROM TOUCHING ME FROM HERE ON OUT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!

Yes Sir... this cadet is sorry for touching you and will never do so again! "she looked at him and could feel the tears in her eyes once again"

Now please FALL IN with the rest of your teammates! "he seen her eyes gloss over.. he knew she was trying her best not to cry.. he felt like an ass for hurting her yet again.. but this was his job.. he couldn't let some girls emotions get to him.. he never had before.. but this girl... this girl was something entirely different. Suddenly he became afraid that he never would feel her small hands on him again.. he would never feel that fire that spark that electric that would only intensify more if he held her or kissed her.. but no he couldn't think that way.. he had a job to do he had priorities that came before the desire that he wanted so with that he put all thoughts of her in the back of his mind. But every once in a while he found himself looking around for her just to catch a glimpse of the brunette beauty.. if only for a second.

 

The next 2 weeks had been pure hell literally... between waking up early to the morning formations and inspections for which she had finally obeyed and pulled her

hair back into a perfectly and neat... she still made time though to put her make up on early even if it meant waking up 15mins earlier then her roommate but at

least she got down to breakfast on time. Which was another thing she hated Breakfast, Lunch & Dinner... not only the food selection just terrible but never in her

whole life had she been the laughing stock of the whole mess hall... girls would call her names.. laugh at her.. even the boys would sometimes join in not often but

sometimes.. but still she had no friends that were girls.. even her roommate didn't take up for her.. which wasn't nothing personal... she had told Vander Woodson

that she could take care of herself but still these past 2 weeks was pure hell... she honestly couldn't wait for the weekend.. even though she was stuck here because

her parents didn't want to see her or have her come home on the week ends which only left her here... but at least she could get caught up on some much needed

sleep.. because PT sessions were killing her.. she was getting a bit better but still far from being anywhere to the ranks of her fellow teammates.

 

Waldorf... what are you still doing laying around in here? "the blonde approached her while she was laying on the bed"

Oh.. nothing just getting caught up on some much needed rest that's all...

Well why do you get caught up on the rest tonight.. and get something on and come out to town with me for a bit.

Thanks... but I don't think so... I.. I... just don't feel good.

Oh come on... it will be fun.. plus you need to get away from the campus for a while... I know you don't want to be stuck here all weekend do you?

Are.. are you sure.. it wont be a problem.. I mean I know I'm not everyone's favorite person right now... I just don't want to be a hassle that's all.

Your no hassle and you know that... come on get up and get ready... the perks of having the weekends is we can wear whatever we want too and well we also get to wear our hair down if we want too! " she then smiles... because looking at the girl grinning she knows she finally persuaded her to come.. she was starting to worry about the girl.. her crying every night and seeming closed off all the time she knew getting her to go out would be good for her"

Okay... you've talked me into! be ready In 30...

Alright see you down at the common's area!

After applying her make up and pulling her hair out of the tight twist she had it in.. she couldn't help but admire the beautiful curls cascading down. She through on a pair on skinny jeans, a almost black shear button up blouse that hung close in all the right places. She then pull on her favorite pair on black flats she would have worn her pumps but her legs and feet were still killing her from the previous week of PT training. She examined herself in the mirror and decided that a simple black headband would pull the out fit together even more after flipping her curls out a bit more and spraying her signature scent on she finally made her way down to meet u with her roommate.

 

All my gosh this has been great really it has thanks Vander Woodson for inviting me to come along... I think it was exactly what I needed.." she grins up at the tall blonde next to her while they walk down the street in town"

No problem... I was glad you decided to come... I've had a great time too!... but I was suppose to meet up with some of the others at the Movie do you want to come?

I.. I don't know... do you think they will actually want me around? "she looks at the blonde who is only smiling at her and shaking her head yes" Vander Woodson you don't have to lie.. I know everyone hates me... even though I'm still not sure why... but still you go okay... I will take the bus back to Dante's inferno! "she then begins to turn to leave only to feel her roommate pull her arm back"

Oh come on... it will be fun.. today was fun was it not! just give it a try... Let them get to know who you are... because to be honest right now.. I have more then enjoyed my time with you!

Alright.. I give! I will accept your invitation to the movies Vander Woodson! "she finally turned and they began making their way to the theatre"

Once they finally arrived she looked around at all of the fellow teenagers from her school... instantly she noticed all the girls faces looking at her as if she were the plague.

Hey Abrams, Shafai, Coates, Williams... everybody meet Waldorf. "finally all the girls turned to her and eyed her"

What is she doing here!

Yeah like for real, nobody likes her Vander Woodson.. why in the hell would you bring her!

Oh come on guys... I promise just get to know her...

No.. I don't want to know her... I'm pretty sure I already know her type... miss goody good princess who thinks she is better then everybody else!

Oh come on Shafai... don't be like that...

Blair can see all the 4 girls suddenly ganging up on her roommate and for some reason it makes her mad... this was obviously a bad idea... she just needs to leave and let her roomie have her fun.

Listen... I'll leave... its no problem.. really... see you back at the dorms Vander Woodson... "she started to turned to only run straight into something hard yet warm too, she looked up to find him... Commander Bass standing right behind her" Oh... I...I'm sorry Commander Bass Sir! "she then hears the girls behind her bust out in a fit of giggles, already tired of then and there so called assumptions of her she turns to them once more" WHAT IS IT NOW! PLEASE DO TELL ME!

Oh.. Waldorf... its not that its just well.. the weekends are considered our time... even if we see one our commanding officers out we don't have to actually address them like we do during the week.

Oh... I see... Well thanks I will be leaving now... excuse me Bass... "she steps around him"

Waldorf.. were are you going... you only just got here did you not?... "He already knew she was leaving he seen how the girls were treating her and for some reason it made him hate every single one of them even more!.. Obviously every single one of them were clearly jealous of the brunette beauty.. that's why he decided to walk over"

Oh... no where... just back to Dante's Inferno... that's all...

"He walked over to her and couldn't help but laugh at the name she so obviously choose to call his Military Academy" Nice name you got there... but for real you aren't seriously going to let those girls run you off now are you?

What.. what's the point Bass... they.. you... every single one of them already have it in your head what type of person I am... so why even try...

Because if you don't try.. then you will never know... and I for one think you are stronger then that... if you walk away now.. you are only giving them the power to treat you like this for the rest of the school term... don't you get it.. let them know your not going to take anymore of their judgmental bullshit!

You know what.. your right.. your absolutely right... I'm Blair Waldorf and nobody is going to tell me who I am or what I can do!

Alright then go get em tiger! "he see's her turn around then grin at him.. he cant believe how even more beautiful she is just when she smiles."

Well Ladies what movie are we watching...

I thought I told you we didn't want you around!

Well that's just to bad now isn't it... because I'm coming whether you want me to or not!

Once the movie was finally over they started exiting the building.. and that's where she seen him yet again standing.. she seen him motioning to come here she looked behind her to see if there was anyone behind her but found it was only her... surly he couldn't be wanting her to come over there.. but who else could he be motioning for.

 

Yeah Bass... what was it that you needed? "she finally made her way in front of him"

So uh... how was the Movie?

It was okay.. I guess not really my forte but it was alright...

Really and just what is your forte of movies then?

Uh.. what's with the questions?

Waldorf... would... would you like to maybe grab a bite to eat with me? "he had been waiting for her movie to end to ask her this.. now he was acting like a stutter fool"

"She was still not sure of his intentions but after hearing him stutter she couldn't help but smile at him.. he was just to handsome and for some odd reason she gave in" Yeah sure.. why not!

Great! well come I know this perfect place plus the food is so much better then the Academy food!

I hope so! because that food is absolutely disgusting...

They finally make it to the small little Italian café... it feels so homey and comforting to her for some reason which is what she has been needing for the past 2 weeks... going to this place.. this school... had threw everything she ever knew completely around.. she had been scared and was still scared of not knowing anything or anyone.. she had nobody but herself.. and even though her roommate finally spent time with her she still needed this comfort that she was feeling now.

So what do you think of the place?

I like it... its strange yet comforting in some ways I suppose.

Oh yeah... well thing will get easier Waldorf... it may take some time to get adjusted but eventually it will all get better.

Really and just how do you know that... was you too thrown into some alternate universe where you don't know anything and everything you once knew does you no good here in this world. "she looked at him and began to laugh a little"

Not exactly... this is all I have ever really known... I grew up in a very pro Military family... my father and mother both served in the Military so as a young boy It just became my world. There is nothing that I don't know... really that isn't Military based or what have it.

Wow... that must have sucked! And how long have you been going to Wentworth?

I started going to Wentworth when I ten... my father had got stationed over sea's in Thailand... and well I tired of moving all the time so he decided that Wentworth Military Academy would be the best choice for me... And I have to agree he was right! it was hard at first coming here when I was always with my father but then I made friends and thing got easier and well anything that involves Military must have run in my blood because I was really good at everything I did.. which is why I am your Lieutenant Commanding Officer now...

That's just absolutely crazy! You have been here sense you were ten! I honestly think I would have killed myself..."just then she see's his eyes fall into hurt...oh shit what did she say wrong... think Waldorf think quick..." So umm... what else is there to do around here for fun?

Hey.. hey... its my turn to ask you some questions don't you think?... "he was glad to see her take a change of topic"

Okay... shoot... ask away Bass...

Where are you from? "that was simple enough"

Manhattan New York... born and raised... New York is all I've ever known... and I love it there!

Okay... what about your parents.. what do they do?

Well my mom she is a Fashion Designer.. she has her own company and everything.. she has locations all around the US and even some in London and France. My father well he is a lawyer.. but only deals with the most prestigious individual's.

Really? wow that's insane... so I take it that a lot of people back home know your someone big...

Yeah pretty much... as stupid as using your last names here may be... my last name a home gets me in anywhere... club, restaurant, event, store you name it!

That must have been some amazing life you had growing up then...

Yeah.. it was okay.. I suppose.. it was good always having everything and anything growing up but some things.. you really cant help ya know...

No.. I don't know what do you mean.. if you had everything then I don't get it...

Well my parents you see they weren't around very much while I grew up... I had nannies and maids...all through my life.. I never really had mother daughter or father daughter bond... My mom was always gone out of the country dealing with her fashion business and well my father he was gone most of the time too dealing with his clients. So that always left me home alone.. and well I grew up an only child so didn't have any brothers or sisters to keep me company either.

Yeah.. I get what you mean now.. it must have sucked always being alone... but to be honest sometimes I think I would give anything for some alone time around here! but you get use to being around loads of people always having a roommate never being alone... and times it can be comforting but sometimes you just want a break!

Yeah.. I know what you mean.. I honestly didn't know what to think when it came to sharing a room with someone.. I hated it at first don't get me wrong! plus the rooms are so tiny compared to what I'm use to..."she then laughed" you know you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you that my on suite bathroom is as big as the barracks that I now sleep in.

You know I have I feeling I do believe you! "he begins to laugh with her" so umm.. when is your Birthday Waldorf?

November 15th... I will be turning 17

That's not that far away.. considering today is only October 18th.

True and what about you? when is your birthday?

July 13th... I will be 19.. not mention I will officially be graduated from Wentworth Military Academy.

Oh yeah.. that's right.. your a senior... ugh... how I loathed you right now... I have another year left.

It will fly by.. before you know it... besides I doubt you have any plans on returning here after this year is up.

If I can help from it.. then definitely not! My parents are the ones who basically forced me to come here as it is.. so if I have the option after this year then yeah.. back to New York it is!... nothing against you or your school its just I'm not cut out for this... I mean look at me... I'm 5"2 only 110lbs my body is not made for rigorous work outs or climbing up some 2 story tall net... or carrying a back pack up a hill that weights 50lbs I mean that's like Half my weight.. "she then laughs because it is insane for her to actually be doing something as crazy as she was now"

Yeah.. I guess you got a point.. but still.. that's just what you think.. you can change.. you can begin to grow and love everything about the school and what it has to offer you... "he then see's her roll her eyes.. so he laughs" So umm.. if you don't mind me asking you said your parents forced you to come here.. what exactly did you do for that to happen? "he already knew this girl was far from the angel she proclaimed to be"

Well.. lets just say I partied a little bit to much... Me getting drunk on the weekends started to turn into through the week at times.. not coming home till 5 or 6 in the morning... staying out all night and living it up with my so called party friends. Smoking a bit of weed here and there... just all around not having a care in the world. Which clearly pissed them off... which is why it lead me here!

My O My... I never would have guessed you for a wild girl Waldorf...

Yeah well a lot of people don't know a lot about me.. not even you.. other then what I have told you that is.. "she laughed at him"

Well we might just have to change that wont we? "he grins at her because for some reason she has only seemed to pull him in even farther then he was before there was something about her that kept drawing him in.. and no it wasn't only her big doe brown eyes that he seemed to get lost in but something else.. she was quit clearly the most intriguing person he has ever met"

Yeah.. well the only I will let that happen is if and only if you tell me your full name! Because clearly Bass is your last.

I don't know Waldorf... that's kinda against everything that I've ever been taught.. "he just loves teasing her"

Oh come on Bass... please do tell me your name already.. here I will make it easy for you.. my name is Blair Cornelia Waldorf. There now its your turn.

Okay... if you insist. My name is Charles Bartholomew Bass. But for the record my friends call me Chuck..

Chuck.. I like it! Chuck... Chuck... Chuck... oh Chuckie Boy... "she taunts him right back.."

Can it Blair! and its not Chuckie.. just Chuck! and just so you know.. come Monday.. you can never use my first name under any circumstances you must always use my last name through the school weeks.

Okay.. Okay.. I understand you grumpy gus... I may only use the name Chuck on the weekends then! "she grinned at him."

Yes.. that is correct... now... on to another question... What would you like for dessert?

Oh I don't know... we could get a couple of Canolies, if you want to that is.

That sounds great! wait here I am going to go pay for our dinner and I will bring them right back.

Chuck.. no please I can pay for my own...

Hold right there Waldorf I invited you to come I will pay... "he finally makes him way over and pays then comes back with 2 canolies in hand" Here you are Waldorf are you ready to go I thought we could eat them on our way to the park.

Yeah sounds great "she goes to grab it"

 

So Chuck.. tell me... what is the worse thing you have ever done?

Hmm... I don't know if I have ever really done anything that remotely horribly bad.

Oh come on... I know you cant be super good all the time.

Alright.. I will tell you but under one condition it must never leave your mouth!

I promise Charles Bartholomew Bass that I Blair Cornelia Waldorf will never repeat anything you have ever told me! "she holds her hand up as if she were making some un forbidden vowel, she hears him laugh"

You make me laugh Waldorf... but you can cut it with the theatrics... but anyways.. I think the worse thing I have ever done would have to be the summer of my 16th Birthday.. my buddy Nate and I decided we would rent a beach house.. and well we decided to go out to this club called Karma or something like that.. but anyways we ended up bringing back these 4 girls to our house with us... I had been drinking and so had Nate... but I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened next.. not only did we end up having a threesome with the 2 girls we brought back home but somewhere in between there it kinda sorta turned into a full out orgy...

OH MY GOD! your lying.. you have to be lying..."she looked at him and seen the dead serious look on his face" oh my god your not... wow... just wow.. that's insane!...

What don't act like you haven't heard of a threesome or an orgy before... I mean you are a party girl I'm sure you have seen or heard of it..

No.. no.. your right.. I have heard of it before in fact I have this friend back home her name is Renia Thorpe she is pretty much notorious for her threesomes and orgy escapades... its just I never would have thought that you of all people would have done something like that.

Yeah.. well its not something that someone like me would do... which is why I have never done anything like that ever again! "he turned away from her because he was sorta mad at himself for doing that in first place and now he felt like she looked at him differently"

Hey.. hey... look at me "she finally reaches out for him and turns his face back around" Its okay... we all make mistakes... its honestly not even that big of a deal I'm sorry if I made it sound like it was... I swear.. I'm actually glad to hear that your not this perfect society cookie cutter military boy... It makes you look more human and less of a robotic.

"He grins at her" So you think I'm a robot huh?

Yeah.. a little I mean everyone here has to act this certain way.. its a bit crazy.. you don't believe in being your own individual all the rules and regulations its a bit extreme to say the least.

That's true! but I like who I am and what this school has did for me.. and hopefully one day you will see that too.

I doubt it Bass.. I really do!

All so were back to last names basses again huh?

No.. not exactly.. "he looks at him and see's just a hint of cream left on his lower lip from the cannoli, she then reaches up with her hand and that's when her fingers touch his lips.. his soft yet warm lips, she goes to swipe the crème from his mouth only to find his hand wrap gently around her wrist..." Oh.. I.. I'm sorry.. I know the rules about touching with you... "she then jerks her hand away fast and begins to turn away from him only to feel him grab her where she turns back around" What.. what is it..." and that's when it happens that's when she feels his lips on hers his soft warm lips pull her in like no other.. the elect coursing from his body to hers she cant pull away... she doesn't want this to ever stop this feeling is unlike any other.

He still didn't know what possessed him to touch her wrist or to even pull her back but for him to kiss her which was what he was doing now... he still couldn't believe how incredible this girl could make him feel, her lips were soft plump and subtle... she tasted of something sweet he had never had before. The spark that was igniting once their lips touch was out of this world, it was as if her lips were made for him... as if she herself was made for him. He couldn't resist her he didn't want too, He had been wanting to kiss her lips the moment he first seen her, and now he was and he didn't know how to stop...but just when he thought he couldn't get enough he finally felt her pull away only trying to regain a breath, she looked at him with some wild spark in her eyes.

I...I'm sorry... that was wrong for me to just kiss you with out permission.

No.. your fine... it was fine.. it was great! "she was still amazed from what she felt from a simple kiss"

No it was wrong of me to do that... to kiss you.. for more reasons then one...

What... what are talking about Chuck..? nothing about that felt wrong.. in fact it felt right!

"He looked up at her because he believed it too, it did feel right almost to right like she was put here on this earth for him and him only... but that still didn't change the fact that he was her commanding officer and the rules were straight and clear no commanding officer is aloud to have any sexual relations with a cadet. And what he was doing right now was just that.. he was in the wrong!" No Blair.. its... its not that.. I know it may have felt right but it was wrong. As your commanding officer this should have never happened... none of it! I am no aloud to get involved with a Cadet...that is the rules!

So what... who really cares what's the rules... break them for once! do what you want to do! "she grabs both of us hands and pull them to her"

I...I cant Blair... its not right.. its goes against everything I've been taught... this can not happen, it wont be happening.. "he then untangled his hands from hers and began to turn around"

I cant believe you.. your seriously walking away from me... "she seen him continue to walk" Why... tell me why you even invited me out to dinner with you then if you knew.. already that it was wrong! "she seen him stop and turn to face her"

Because...I thought I was doing the right thing.. you were new I just wanted to make you feel more welcomed.. that's all.

That's bullshit and you know it!... oh so you invite every new cadet that comes to this god forsaken hell hole out for dinner then.. give me a fucking break!... I.. I told you things Chuck.. I let you in...

You don't think I don't know that already.. I wasn't expecting you to give me your life story Blair! But please just let it go.. would you!

Let it go.. Let it go! You were the one who asked me out for dinner.. you were the one who started questioning me about my life... you were the one who grabbed me.. you were the one who kissed me! and now you just expect me to let it go! what like it never even happened!

YES BLAIR! that is what I am asking you...& I know that what I did was wrong... I made you think that this whole day was more then it actually was but its not! so please just forget it.. forget it all.

I get it Bass! I will, I'll forget today ever even happened... but just for the record you tell me that isn't going to make yourself believe it anymore then I do! "she then turned around and began walking away"

Chuck stared after here for what seemed like forever until he finally realized that she was absolutely right... he wouldn't forget no not her... she was different from any girl he had ever had in his life.. she was something else... everything about her amazed him.. but it was best this way what he did was wrong he shouldn't have advanced her today...asked her to dinner.. asked about her life.. and most certain he should have never kissed her! This was all his fault and he knew it.. it ached him even more because he still wanted her.. he wanted all of her!

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Hope you all like the story so far, I promise there will be much more Chuck and Blair interaction to come! Because well we all know Chuck cant stay away even if he wanted too...and neither does Blair want him to stay away either. Just for the record Wentworth Military Academy is a real Military School who has co-ed housing. And it is located in Lexington Missouri, its known to be one of the best military schools too for co-ed academics. They also let there older classmen teach PT training and do the morning formations and drills and inspections. But anyways just thought I would let my readers know that lol.. Anyways back to the story shall we!

 

Sunday seemed to go by so slow... but finally it was Monday morning. Blair woke up at 0500hrs when Serena did.. She had already taken a shower the night before and had french braided her hair into a twist the night before, so all she had to do was get her make up on and uniform and she would be ready. She hadn't seen or heard from Chuck sense the whole whatever you would want to call it that took place that Saturday. Giving herself a good once over in the mirror she headed out the door.

Hey...hey Waldorf over here! "her roommate yelled"

All hey Vander Woodson... you always seem to beat me down here! "she grinned and sat down next to her"

Hey I'm Humphrey... "one dark headed boy stuck out his hand to her"

Hey Waldorf as you probably already heard. "she shook his hand and smiled"

My name is Humphrey also.. I'm the little Humphrey as everyone says! "offered the small blonde setting next to him"

So I take it your his younger sister? "she smiled at her... at least people was beginning to talk to her now"

Yeah.. pretty much... so uh... how are liking it here so far?

Its okay..."she then rolled her eyes a bit" Okay its horrible "she began to laugh" lets just say I'm not use to this place... nor do I think I ever will be!

Yeah I know what you mean.. I hated it at first too.. but for some reason its began to grow on me..

Little Humphrey please quit crowding our newbie why wont you! "walks up a blonde haired blue eyed boy and sets down right next to Blair" Please to finally meet you.. The name is Baizen!

"Blair looked to the boy who had set next to her.. she couldn't help but notice he was quit handsome but not nearly as close to another certain boy named Chuck.. and just like that instantly she looked over this Baizen boys shoulder to find him staring straight at her.. it was as if he was staring a whole in her. Which she didn't know why wasn't he the one who told her to forget about everything to basically leave him alone that all he was doing was just being nice to her.. which is what lead her to this.. if he wanted to play well then she would give him the best game of his life" Hello Baizen its so nice to meet you! "she grabbed his hand and shook it noting that his felt much rougher and slightly cold, there was no spark when they touched like there was with someone else"

So Waldorf If I heard right.. that is your name...right.. "he see's her nod yes" I see your not all to happy to be at this hell hole either! well rest assure your not alone! I have hated this places sense my father sent me here when I was thirteen... Thank God this is my last year finally!

Oh so your a senior.. that must be cool.. lucky for you for it being your last year and all...

Yeah lucky indeed...

Why is he staring over here like that? "came from big Humphrey"

Who are you even talking about Humphrey?

Lieutenant Commander Bass that's who Baizen...

Hell if I know... he's probably has another stick up his ass!... he needs to hop off his fucking horse and quit looking down at all of us.

Baizen.. you know your not suppose to be talking about your commanding officer that way.. what if he heard you... not only would you get in trouble but all of us would!

Shut it Vander Woodson... I'm pretty sure I know the rules around here but still.. you all don't even know.. how much he gets on my fucking nerves.. I have been in class with him sense he was 13.. always to over achiever when it came to everything... it just makes me sick.. besides everyone knows why he got that title anyways.. its because of his father! Bart Bass.. he's some big colonel that everyone looks at and admires that's the only reason why he got that fucking title.

Wait his father is a Colonel... like how big are we talking here?

Why does it matter to you Waldorf?... Look just know that Bass is an egotistical asshole... and well his father is no better so what if the man went through hell and back to protect the country... it still doesn't change what an dick head he is!

That's enough... Baizen I think we all understand your dislike for Bass there!

Yeah.. yeah Humphrey... but anyways.. Waldorf.. I was wondering if you might want to escort me to the Halloween dance Friday night? that is if you don't have a date already.

Well... I.. I didn't even know there was to be a Halloween dance... its only going to be the 24th isn't it?

Yeah well they usually have us do things like that early.. due to holidays and stuff... in which case next weekend we actually get a 3 day weekend no school on Friday or Saturday, Sunday... in case you would want to go home and spend it with family I suppose.. but anyways that's besides the point.. what do you say Waldorf.. will you go to the dance with me?

Well... I..."she looked over to see Chuck was still watching her... she didn't know what his problem was.. it wasn't as if they could ever actually be together from what he said to her anyways.. which lead her to accept his invitation." Yeah... I'd love to Baizen!

Great!... "he smiled down at her and began to get up" Please let me know about your costume choices that way we can possibly match! I shall see you around then Waldorf. "he reaches down for her hand and lifts it up to his mouth where he gives her the slightest peck on the top of her hand and leaves"

Blair still couldn't help but feel nothing when he done that... she wondered if she was forever broke to any other man... because for some reason she found herself only wanting Chuck.. Bass...

 

ATTENTION... PARADE REST! "after making his rounds like every other morning he was feeling extra annoyed this morning.. he had been alright he guessed that was until he seen Baizen setting next to her.. talking and flirting with her... then he seen him kiss her hand which ultimately pissed him off even more! Why the hell was he kissing Blair! she belonged to him... except she didn't.. He had made that pretty clear to her that night...that they both of them couldn't happen but still who did she think she was throwing Baizen in his face like that..."

"she couldn't help but notice the rather animosity coming from him.. he seemed much more pissed then usual which only scared he more.. what was wrong with him.. what was his problem.. and that's when she felt someone push her from behind which made her fall out of line... she turned around and glared at the girl behind her it was none other then Shafai" WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM! "she see's the girl smile at her then she hears him"

WHO SAID THAT... WHO IS SPEAKING OUT OF TURN... "he rushes towards the noise to find none other then Blair Waldorf not only standing out of line but also turned around addressing the girl behind her" I SAID WHO JUST SAID THAT.?... ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW! 

Permission to speak Sir!... "one of the girls called out"

Permission granted... now please tell me what is going on here! "he came up closer and situated his self between both girls practically"

It was her Sir!... Cadet Waldorf was the one to speak out of turn!

Is that so... "look over to her instantly being drawn in to her eyes.. but quickly he shook her from his mind" Please Cadet Waldorf do tell why you absolutely insisted on interrupting me during my morning inspections! 

Well if you must know.. it was her Sir!... She.. she pushed me!

Is that true Shafai?... did you in fact push your fellow cadet?

Absolutely not! she's lying.. she is the one who started it! she pushed me! & I asked her to stop very quietly of course to not disturb you but that was when she yelled at me for no reason at all Sir!

Your so full of SHIT! none of that is even tru...

That's enough.. Waldorf quit talking out of line... I.. I do not have time for this childish bullshit! You two need to grow the fuck up and act your age! 

No shit... "she whispered in a hushed tone, only to look up and see him staring at her once more"

Please share it with the rest of us Waldorf.. sense you keep on insisting to speak out of turn! 

"alright if he wanted to play these stupid fucking games with her then game on!" I SAID NO SHIT SIR! "she then stared straight at him"

All well please let me add my two sense then... drop down and give me 80 push up now! 

eighty push ups... "she looked at him like he was crazy"

That's what I said didn't I... I didn't stutter now did I?... and no before you ask... I DONT GIVE A SHIT... GET DOWN NOW! 80 PUSH UPS NOW! OR WOULD YOU LIKE 100 "He got up in her face close only pointing his finger in her face..."

"she caught her breath because it felt as if she couldn't breath at all... she felt the tears flood her eyes and she knew he seen them too.. bending down till she was on the ground she began to count them out for him" One Sir... Two Sir... Three Sir... "By the time she got to 50 she could feel her arms giving out on her.. her whole body seemed to tremble from the pain of not being able to go on... she knew he could see her physically struggling and secretly hoped that it was eating him alive inside right now.." Sixty Eight Sir... Sixty Nine Sir... "finally making it to 78..." Seventy Nine Sir... Eighty Sir... "she couldn't believe she finally made it and got them all done.. after finishing she started to try and get up but found that her legs and body giving out on her all together she felt the blood rush to her head and her eyes caught his for only a second and that's when everything went black"

 

Waking up on a hard bed she looked around and noticed nothing but white walls... she closed her eyes because her head was killing her and the room seemed to still be spinning. She tried to remember what it was that she was doing that would have gotten her here... and then she remembered.. ugh... eighty push ups which she had finally getting done... she remembered trying to get up but that was it..

Hey... your awake... "she heard a voice say"

"turning over she seen her roommate setting in one of the chairs next to her" Yeah... I'm awake... what.. what happened?

You don't remember... well Commander Bass had you do like 80 pushups and well once you were done you tried to stand up but ended up passing out.. it was quit comical actually...

You.. don't say... "she looked over at the girl who was smiling at her" And just how did I get here exactly?

Oh.. well when you went to go pass out.. Commander Bass rushed down to catch you before your head hit the ground... that's what was so funny..."she started to laugh" You should have seen the fear in his eyes when you started passing him out... it was too comical.. I have never seen that look on his face before.

Well good maybe now he will quit being such a prick! "she laughed too... but secretly wondered what would make him do that... he was the one to drive her to the point of pure exhaustion"

Yeah.. I wouldn't count on it!

After finally having a nurse in to see her and okaying her to go ahead to her classes she was relieved to get out of that place.. she hated hospitals with a passion... she had spent her fair share of time in them... & then in a rehab facility... at the early age of 13... she had developed a condition early on a the young age of 12 where she would throw up her food constantly... she will never forget it.. her parents stuck her in the rehab when she was only 13 and then again when she was 14 but sense then she hasn't had any mishaps or turned back to her previous ways.. but still being in or around a hospital always brought back those feelings that she once felt... But that was in the past.. she guessed the only good thing she got out of all of this was that she got excused from PT Training that evening.. Making her way down the hall she finally went into class where everyone seemed to be staring at her some showing sympathy some of them just smiling and other looked like they still hated her! Finally she heard the bell ring signaling it was time for Mess 11 Lunch! which surprisingly she couldn't wait to get down too for some odd reason she was absolutely starving!

 

Hey there Waldorf so how are feeling... I seen that you took quit a fall this morning...

Yeah... feeling much better now Humphrey... "she smiled at him and sat down"

Yeah.. I seen it too.. that was just horrible you know... I was so scared for you...

Thanks Little Humphrey but no reason to be scared now.. I'm perfectly fine... I guess my body was just tired after all those push ups that all.

No doubt... I seen what that bitch did to you.. that's bull shit you didn't even start anything with her.. I would have took up for you but then I would have gotten in trouble too.

Its okay Vander Woodson... I told you once and I will tell you again I don't expect anyone to fight my battles for me I am capable of doing those myself, but thanks for offering. "she then grinned at her roomie"

Don't let it get to ya... Like I said before and I will say it again... Bass is a Asshole! "came the blonde with blue eyes and set down"

Nobody was even talking about Commander Bass... Baizen...

Yeah.. but was it not him who made her do that fucking many push ups in the first place which caused her to pass out!

Yeah.. I guess your right...

Like I said don't let him get to you Waldorf.. he thinks he can tell everyone what to do and well I for one cant wait for his perfect little world as he thinks he has comes crashing right back in his face!

Yeah.. I getcha.. Baizen... hey listen guys I'm suddenly not really feeling like eating I think I'm going to go the head and then return to my room... I did get the whole day off of course... so I will see you all later "she got up and started to make her way to the restrooms"

Once she was in there she splashed some water on her face... then wiped it off with a paper towel.. she almost couldn't wait to get away from them quicker.. she didn't know why but she found herself almost getting mad when they would talk about Chuck like that... laugh about him and make fun of him.. it was right for them to do that... when clearly they didn't even take the time to get to know him.. but then again why should she even care... look how he had treated her after their dinner that Saturday night... not to mention the way he treated her today... it was beyond crazy.. what he wanted her to do.. he seen how she struggled with just 40 pushups but to have her do double that amount was just wrong! She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed she still didn't look too well maybe going back to the room for some rest would do her good and that's when she heard someone come in.. glancing up she seen him.. standing almost behind her staring straight in her eyes through the mirror.

What... what are you doing in here Commander Bass... "she turned to stare him in the eyes"

I was just wanting to check on you... How.. how are you doing... I seen you leave the Mess Hall so I fallowed you. "he looked her in the eyes.. he had been so worried about her sense the moment she fainted... it had scared him to death plus he felt like shit because he was the one that did that to her."

Well I'm here aren't I... "she begins to laugh a little, she looks at him to see him not going anywhere" I'm fine Bass... there now you know so you can leave now!

Blair... please don't push me away now... not when I've been so worried about you... "he brings his hands to her hips"

Blair.. Blair... what happened to not using any first names while were confined in the walls of this Academy...

Listen that's besides the point would you please quit being so fucking stubborn right now.. and look at me... I need to tell you something and I need to know you are actually hearing me when I say it. "he seen her stare up at him finally" Thanks... listen I'm sorry okay... for this past weekend for the way I acted this morning.. It was wrong for me to take my frustrations out on you like I did and I am sorry...

Thanks Commander Bass... now are you done! "she seen the hurt in his eyes but still he couldn't just treat her like that and expect her to just up and forgive on the spot" I would much rather like to return to my Barracks for a nap considering how exhausted I still am.

Damit Blair didn't you hear me.. I said I was sorry and its like your not even taking me seriously here!

Well I'm sorry if I don't want to put up with you right now.. so please un hand yourself from my hips so I can leave...

Blair.. Blair.. please.. its killing me right now.. to know that I hurt you like that... physically and emotionally.. and I am truly sorry so would you please just forgive me for real this time!

"she looked up at him.. and decided she needed to quit fight with him with this hole mess she just wanted to put todays events behind her" Okay Chuck... I forgive you okay...

"he looked at her hearing his first name come from her mouth again made him feel alive again.. almost like something was being awaken in his soul that he was trying to keep buried all weekend but because she used his first name and the look in her eyes he knew she was in fact forgiving him." Thank you... Thank you Blair! I swear I never want to hurt you again like that!

Well hopefully you don't... ever again.. because next time I might not be as generous... "she grinned up at him hoping to break the tension in the room"

You are something else you know that... I don't think I have ever met someone like you... you have so much spunk and whit in you its crazy.. yet at the same time you seem to suck me in with only looking at me... and sometimes I don't want to leave those eyes of yours they take me to another place somewhere happy and familiar almost as if I was meant to be there all along.

"She looks at him even more and smiles at all that he said... why couldn't this just be easy... why couldn't they just be together.. why does everything seem to be so hard... because she agrees with him whole heartedly that's exactly what she feels when she looks into his eyes." Your... your the only person who can piss me off so bad to the point that I just want to kick your ass yet at the same time you can be one of the most amazingly sweetest guys I have ever met... It just sucks that we can never be more then that.. because every time I'm with you for some reason I feel whole for once in my entire life.. It all feels alright.

"he smiles at her because every single thing she has said it true... he feels complete when he is with her... but that didn't change the fact that he couldn't actually have her... which killed him everyday when he looked at her.. for her to be so close all the time and yet not to have her life he would want too" I couldn't agree more! "that was all he had to say because what else was he suppose to do... say fuck it... fuck all of it.. everything he has ever known his whole way of life down the drain, he was afraid to risk it."

"she hung here head low.. because it was back to this again.. this whole thing with wanting to be with one another but not being able too... which she realized wasn't his fault entirely.. this was him.. .all of it.. this was how he was raised was taught early on... just like she was raised the way she was... some things aren't meant to change she supposed even though she could feel some big changes within herself as of lately.. but still she was forced to come here.. so there for she was slowly adapting to this world... but him.. no not him.. this was his world this was all he knew... she wouldn't/couldn't expect him to abandon everything he has ever known... so with that she lifted to her tip toes and kissed his cheek as an almost goodbye for here on out"

I will see you later Bass... "and with that she turned around and left him standing there alone in his thoughts"

 

The rest of the week seemed to fly by... she instinctually avoided Chuck as much as she could they only time she ever really seen him or had to around him was during morning formations.. and inspections... and then on the PT Training on Wednesday.. but now sense it was Thursday.. they were aloud to either make there costumes or go into to town and buy one. Her and her roommate decided to catch a bus into town...where they ended up finding that stores only had select few of costumes.. granted she was still going with Baizen but she could honestly care less if they matched or not.. she was only going with him because she had already accepted his invitation.. even thought she only one it to piss off Chuck to begin with but now sense they have some to some kind of agreement that they did want one another but they just couldn't have each other the war was over...

This is cute!

Yeah... in a weird sorta cavewomen kind of way... Come on Vander Woodson.. look at you.. with your long blonde hair.. gorgeous skin and not to mention you have legs for days.. you could pull off any of these costumes.. me how ever that's another story!

Oh please... Waldorf... you are seriously one of the most beautiful girls I have ever laid eyes on! and I am being completely honest

Please stop... stop... if I didn't know any better I would say you have a crush on me Vander Woodson... "she then starts laughing which causes her roomie to laugh too"

You never know Waldorf... I just might! "she wasn't kidding when she told Blair she was beautiful... and well she wasn't opposed to liking a girl.. she had had her fair share of both sexes growing up she too was a little bit wild in her younger years.."

ha.. ha... very funny.. so did you ever find anything?

Yeah.. I guess the looks like a pirate it is!... what about you.. did you ever find anything...?

Hmm... looks like Greek Goddess it is! "she then turned and smiled"

You are going to look so gorgeous in that Waldorf... I cant wait to see you tomorrow...

Cool it Vander Woodson... people might think we are secret lovers! "she began to laugh while the other girl joined in"

Finally after paying for their costumes they grabbed a bite to eat then headed back to Dante's Inferno as Blair would call it... both of them talking for what seemed like forever she was surprised at how close she and her roommate had become... she actually found herself enjoying her time with the girl... but now it was time to get to bed early morning then the dance after which started at 7. Saying their goodnights both girls went to sleep almost immediately.

 

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter... I promise There will be more Chuck and Blair in the next Chapter... I am only trying to build up the relationship remember things take time... Blair is now been going there for a month... And just in case anyone is wondering Baizen and Bass do have some sort of history with one another for why they both seem to hate each other. As or Vander Woodson... no I don't have any plans on making her turn lesbian at the moment anyways lol... Who here thinks the Dance will go off with a bang... except what type of bang exactly are we talking about? Waldorf & Baizen together on the dance floor... Baizen and Bass sworn enemies... Vander Woodson kissing someone but who exactly? I promise another Chapter up tomorrow.. well Night for now! 

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

The Halloween Party started out pretty slow it seemed, Blair and her roommate arrived 10mins late to find that everyone was already there, looking around the auditorium Blair spotted Chuck instantly.. which she instantly realized he wasnt dressed as anything in fact he had on his Class A uniform and that was it. She rolled her eyes because seriously was she seriously expecting him to dress up... this was Chuck after all he was much to serious to do that. Then she found her so called date for the night.. Baizen he was dressed as a Knight, which she had a feeling he was anything but that. Even though she knew her date was walking over to greet her she still couldnt pull her eyes away from someone else.

You look...yeah... absolutely fucking hot in that Waldorf!

Thanks Baizen...you don't look to bad yourself... "she finally glanced away from Chuck and his mind numbing stare"

So..uh.. what exactly are you suppose to be anyways Waldorf?

"is he fucking serious.. he doesn't know what she is ugh.. this is going to be a long night" Well Baizen I'm a Greek Goddess you know... as in mythological figures.

Yeah... didn't really ever pay much attention in classes so I still don't really know what your talking about but either way.. that costume is fucking sexy on you!

Yeah. I getcha... Hey Baizen how about getting a girl some punch?...

Sure...be right back... don't go to far... we still gotta dance.

Oh I don't plan on it... "she finally see's him leave her side... to see her roomie come back to her side" Vander Woodson.. I seriously don't know if this was a good idea coming here and most definitely coming here with Baizen.. he is already getting on my nerves and the dance only just began...

Oh come on Waldorf... Baizen isn't that bad... besides at least you have a date... plus you look absolutely amazing if I might add!

Why Vander Woodson... hitting on me twice already within 2 days..."she then began to laugh with her friend" But thank you and you look beautiful too.

Ladies... did you all miss me.? "he finally returned"

Not really...

What was that Vander Woodson...

Ehh... nothing.. see you around Waldorf "she walks off to leave"

So umm... do you wanna dance?

I guess.. it is a dance after all... plus maybe then more people might join in.

 

She and her date had already been dancing for 2 songs already and the third one came on... she tried to stay as focused as she could.. she didn't want her eyes to wonder anymore then they already seemed to be doing. She hadn't seen Chuck sense the beginning of the dance... and was wondering where he took off too.. Just when she was about to untangle herself from her date that's when she seen him... and some girl... they were walking out on the dance floor she seen him grab for the first waist then the girl put her hands around his neck and for some reason she had this odd feeling that seemed to take over her body.. a rush of rage that left her seeing nothing but red! Who did that whore think she was... Chuck belonged to her... they were soul mates or so she thought. Why was this killing her inside right now... maybe this is how Chuck feels too when he is watching her and Baizen together... if it is then she is a horrible person for even making him feel that because right now it feels like she wants to not only beat the shit out of this girl but also grab him right in front of the crowd of people and kiss him like its only them and nobody else matters.

Waldorf... Waldorf... Hello are you even listening to me?

Wha...what? "glancing back over to her date"

I've been talking to you for what seemed like the last 2mins and you haven't even been paying attention to me... what's going on with you?

Oh.. I.. I'm just not really feeling that good that's all... "she couldn't necessarily tell him oh well I wish you wasn't the one who was hold me right now.. no I wish Commander Bass was..."

Oh... well do you want to go set for a bit maybe your just tired...

Uh..uh..."she looks back over and see's the girl pulling him in even tighter, then Chucks arms wrap around the girls waist and then something dies inside her, she seriously needs to just get out of here now"

Your doing it again... spacing out again on me... Waldor...

Yeah.. Baizen I heard you the first time okay... "she answers back in a bit more irritated mood" Listen Baizen.. its been nice and all and thanks for inviting me as your date but I just don't feel good so I'm going to call it early tonight okay...

Oh come on Waldorf.. don't leave just yet.. I'm sorry if I pissed you off or anything.

No... its not that seriously... I'm really not feeling good that's all! "hoping he would at least get the point already"

Okay... but you so owe me another date Waldorf... and hopefully next time your not off in lala land then.

Yeah... whatever Baizen... See ya. "she just wants to get out of there quick."

After leaving her date on the dance floor she goes to make her exit, making her way out of the auditorium she hears someone moan which instantly stops her in her tracks, she decides to go and investigate where the noise is coming from... rounding the corner she see them... well the boys back anyways but she can tell by what he is wearing that he is not a cadet.. no... he is more he a commanding officer.. but which one exactly... she tries to remember if Chuck was still in the gym with that girl or not before she left hoping and praying that it isn't him.

Please don't be Chuck... Please don't be Chuck... "she whispers to herself, till she get a little bit closer and cant help but ask" Chuck... is.. is that you? "almost as quickly as she spoke the boy turned around... to her relief it wasn't Chuck.. but it was however 2nd in command officer Archibald... she seen his eyes grow big as if he had been caught...but what puzzled her the most the girl behind him was none other then her roommate Vander Woodson" Oh...I'm sorry... I thought you was someone else.. I will be leaving now! "she turns to leave"

Wait... please... Waldorf wait..."seeing the brunette turn back around"

Listen Vander Woodson... its fine ... I didn't see anything I swear...

Are you sure... I know what this might look like... but I swear its not what you think... Nate and I are in love... and have been for a while.

"Nate... Nate... why did that sound so familiar... Nate.. as in Chuck's Nate?" Listen its fine I swear I wont tell anyone "she then looks up and over at Nate standing there" I swear to the both of you... your secret is safe with me!... you just might want to well move this somewhere not so out in the open... like maybe back to his room.. I mean the dance is still going on.. so you two have time... to do whatever it was that you was doing.. But I swear I give you my word Vander Woodson... and you too Archibald I wont say a word!

Thanks Waldorf... and she' right Serena... we need to take this back to my room! "he then grins at her"

Serena... so your name is Serena Vander Woodson...

Yeah I guess it is Blair... Blair Waldorf... "she grins at her friend" And thanks for promising not to say anything! I swear I so owe you big time!

No problem... now go! before someone else comes along and see's you two... Have fun... just not too much fun if you know what I mean! "she then moves her eyebrows up and down"

Okay... we will! haha... see you later Blair..

She watches the two hand in hand practically run down the hall and up the flight of steps she hears Serena laugh... and cant help but smile.. at least someone can be happy right.. just not her obviously... Why couldn't her and Chuck have that.. she wanted him so much that she was even willing to be his if only in secret its honestly didn't even matter just as long as she could kiss him and be with him and know that he belongs to her and her with him.

 

Making her way down the hall and up the steps to the living courters on the building she finally went into her room. She guessed she wasn't lying entirely to Baizen... she really wasn't feeling good laying on her bead her mind started to drift back to him.. his piercing eyes.. his nice and reformed jaw.. his body pressed up against hers his lips on hers... it was almost as if she was back there again in the park with him all around her. But then she was brought back to reality with a knock.. who could that be... hmm... maybe Serena forgot something... getting up she make her way to the door and opened it.

Serena.. did you forget som... "she stops and see's that its definitely not Serena... no its him.. Chuck" Chuck... wha... what are you doing here. "but before she even gets an answer she feels his hands on her hips pushing her back into the room he then shuts the door and locks it and turns back and stares at her" Chuck.. did you here me... what are you doing here?

I couldn't stop thinking about you Blair.. I haven't been able to get you out of my head for a while now.. and I now I've said a lot of things and I've even told myself every single excuse for why I cant be with you... but I don't care anymore and I give up.. because living in this world or whatever it is without you isn't living at all... I'm tired of fighting it.. I'm tired of whats wrong or whats right.. what I do know is that I want you... I want all of you... that's if you will still have me... I know I seen you with Baizen.. and well if you don't want... "he is instantly cut off with her lips crashing into his, her arms wrap around his neck and she pulls him in tight, his arms wrap around her waist and pulls her in... the sparks ignite again... electric pulses through their bodies and it almost becomes to hard to pull back, but finally she does and looks straight at him" Blair.. you.. you didn't let me finish...

Chuck... would you please just shut up... "she grabs his face with her hands"

But Blair I don't want you think.. that I'm somehow making you be with me.. if you have already chose someo... "being cut of yet again with her talking"

Chuck... enough... your not making me do anything!... And I don't want anyone else.. I want you.. I want all of you.. whether it be during the day in front of ever single person we know... or during the night alone... I don't care as long as I have you with me.

Yeah but what about Baizen...

Enough already.. Chuck.. didn't you here me before... I don't want anyone else... I want you... and only you... I couldn't care less about Baizen... he doesn't mean anything to me... You do... your the first boy who can somehow make my heart beat fast and slow at the same time... Where time seems to speed up yet slow down for all the right moments.. when I'm with you it feels like this is where and who I'm suppose to be with.. you make me so happy... your my everything don't you see that?...

Blair I do see it.. I see it more then you will ever know... because I to feel the same way.. before you came here.. it was always the same routine. Waking up going through my day then going to bed.. there was never anything that challenged me or seemed to make me happy or smile that was until you came and you happened my world was nothing but black and white.. but you came in and changed all of that... you brought color into my life... you made me see that I could be happy and that it was okay to want to desire... because I do, I want it all with you the good the bad... the laughs the cries no matter what.. as long as you are by my side I know I can take on this world because I've already manage to get the one that mattered the most and that was you!

Chuck you have me.. all of me.. right now I'm with you no matter what! "she then feels his hands all around her his mouth on hers, both of them pulling and pushing at each other for they couldn't get enough"

 

Chuck feels her tongue collide with him.. and that same familiar taste of something sweet invades his senses, he deepens the kiss even more... he then grabs her legs and lifts them from the floor, Blair instantly wraps her legs around his waist looking her feet behind. He back them up till Blair's back hits the wall, he pulls his lips away once he feels her small slim fingers on his buttons he looks at her and see's the same lust filled eyes starting back at him.

Are you sure?... "he ask"

More then anything in the world "she then presses her lips back to his"

After she successfully unbuttons his shirt she slides it from his body.. where it hits the floor... then she feels his hands on her thighs where the costume had ridden up. Chuck pushes the dress up even more till finally he is pulling it completely off of here and throws it to the floor. He then sets her feet back down to the floor and steps back to admire the most fascinating girl he has ever encountered in his life. He looks at her body over and over her petite little frame, toned little stomach, her small yet supple breast peaking out from her bra and the most tiniest little panties he had ever seen in his life. Both of them white with lace and small little sequences. He cant help but think this girl looks like something from out of this world she is so breath takingly gorgeous that he sucks in a breath right there and then.

Chuck... what.. what is it? why are you looking at me like that... "she ask bring him back to the ground with her"

Your... Your absolutely beautiful Blair... I mean.. I don't even think Beautiful is even enough to describe you... "he then reaches out and slides his fingers down from her neck all the way past her breast down to just under her navel, taking in how smooth and soft her skin feels under his touch he then feels her hands on his belt.

Blair takes his belt off throwing it down then goes to work on his pants quickly the drop the ground and Chuck steps out of them, he then bends down off goes the shoes and socks too, which leaves him standing there in only a pair of black briefs. Chuck grabs Blair and leads her over to the bed he lays her down softly on her back. He then carefully lays in between her legs and with is arms he lifts himself steadily over her looking down at the beauty before him he begins to drown in her eyes those same big brown doe eyes that seemed to take over him and possess him ever sense day one. He bends his head forward and catches her lips with his. He heard her moan into his mouth which made him only more excited to saver even more of her.

He then reached behind her back and quickly undid her bra slowly pulling each strap off her arms till the bra was completely gone, his mouth instantly found her nipple taking in each small dusty rose but into his mouth.. giving each one of them just as much of attention as the other, he heard her moan even more signaling she was enjoying it, he then licked a trail going down her small tight stomach till he reached her upper thigh he began to pull her small white laced panties off her after they were removed started to leave small little kisses around her lover pelvic bone and inner thighs. He then noticed her shiver and felt the tiny little goose bumps rise to the surface of her skin which in tern made him smile into her soft flesh. Finally he made his way up to her hot wet heat he then slides his tongue between her slick folds, up and down.. up and down he, instantly his senses awake even more the taste of her is unlike anything he has had before, sweet yet floral almost.. honeyestic almost. He then takes her small delicate clit into his mouth and begins to suck on it gentle at first but then adding a bit more force each time, he here's her moan even more he feels her bottom lift up slightly from the bed. He then starts to lick her clit getting faster and faster each time with the tip of his tongue forming zig zag motions on it and around it. He can tell she is getting close her legs start to tighten and shake slightly her moaning increases even more until finally her legs lock around his shoulders which only serves to drive him even more insane he then keeps up with his tactics while she rides out her first orgasm. He takes in all of her.. every single bit of her luscious nectar that she offers, greedily in his mouth down his throat and then into his body like he cant get enough.

Oh.. My.. God... Chuck... that was amazing... I swear... "it was true too.. all during that it was as if she was on the verge of exploding"

Well if you liked that then you haven't seen anything yet! "he then smirks at her and starts taking his briefs off"

Chuck quickly finds his way back on the bed with his body settled between her legs he then kisses her lips again while rubbing his hands over her breast and over her body before he finally slides his cock between her folds he then slides it up and down with out entering her core just yet.. he here's her moan again which makes his cock only harder then it already was, slowly he steadies him self around her core before slowly gliding himself in.. he feels he suck in a breath then he slides himself in even more he feels her soft wet and warm core all around him and finally they are joined as one, he then looks down at her eyes and they are already locked on him, he begins to slowly push in and out of her eliciting soft moans from her.

More Chuck... please faster! "she needs him wants him even more"

Chuck gives her just that.. he plummets into her even faster, pushing into her even more... which causes him to make a low almost primal like growl to come from his mouth mixing with her already even louder moans.

HARDER... HARDER.. HARDER CHUCK!

Pumping into her even harder and faster burying himself deeper and deeper into her core till he can no longer go any further, he see's her body moving from the mere force of him slamming into her hot wet heat he see's her eyes shut and her head tilt slight back, he knows she is close he can feel it. He too is just as close but wants to watch her cum first... and just like that she did.

YEAH...YEAH... GOD... OH YES... YES.. YES... OH CHUCK... "finally reaching her orgasm till it comes spilling out of her.. taking her past oblivion. Her whole body feeling shaky her mind cloudy almost as if this is one of the greatest highs ever"

YEAH.. YEAH... FUCK YEAH BLAIR! " Chuck only cumming mere seconds after her... in one of the most mind blowing orgasms he has ever felt.. he then falls directly on top of her completely worn out, he then kisses her lips even more before slowly rolling off of her and laying next to her on the bed.

 

Blair then turns herself facing inward to his body and wraps her arm around him and lays her head on his chest, she here's heart beat pacing fast but then going slower and slower. She still cant believe that she just had the most mind blowing sex with non other then Chuck Bass.. but then again she was kinda expecting it to be something amazing considering the spark she felt from just a kiss, she then here's him speak.

Blair... that.. that was amazing! every single bit of it.. your amazing! "he then wraps his hands around her even more"

I agree.. it was the most mind blowing sex I've ever had in my life!

It certainly was...

All come on... are you sure it was for you.. I mean.. if I recall you did have a threesome not to mention an orgy too.. "she then laughs"

Yes! I am sure... your were much more amazing then any of that.. I'm not lying... it as beyond incredible... besides.. what about you... are you sure it was the best for you too..?

Yes! I swear on my life! that's how sure I am...

Are you completely sure Blair.. I mean you can tell me the truth you know...

Chuck.. I swear! granted your only the 2nd person to ever even touch me down there.. but still yet... it was unbelievable how you could make me feel, it certainly never felt like that the first time... you did everything right.. you took your time... and I honestly never want anyone else but you!

So I'm much better then the guy before huh? "he then smiles at her and kisses the top of her head" that's a relief then!

Yes.. so much better! "she grins at him too... they lay there for a couple more minutes in pure silence but surprisingly comfortable, until something comes to Blair's mind and she cant help but ask" Chuck...

uhhmmm...

I know we've already established that I pretty much didn't want to be with Baizen tonight at the dance.. but who... who was that girl you were dancing with? I noticed her tags on her uniform... which informed me she was more then just a cadet...

Blair.. you have nothing to worry about.. I swear.. she was nobody... just someone to past the time by.. you have to know that it was killing me to watch you dance with Baizen... all I wanted to do was go up and jerk you away and out of his arms.. because seeing him that close to you with his hands on you made me want to kill him.. plus it being Carter Baizen... made it even worse! I absolutely despise that prick!

"hmm... so his name is Carter huh... there must be something between them two because Baizen seems to equally hate Chuck just as much, oh well I will have to ask another time.. he still hasn't told me the skanks name that had her arms on him tonight.." Yeah.. I know it hurt you trust me I know that feeling that you felt all to well... When I seen you and that girl on the dance floor and her arms on you and yours on her.. it just about killed me.. I didn't know if I wanted to slap you or kiss you and as for her.. well I seriously just wanted to grab her beat the crap out of her..."she started laughing"

So I made you jealous huh? "he then smirks and laughs too" Well I guess we are even then.. but please know this.. you have nothing to worry about.. there's only one girl for me Waldorf and that's you! Trust me I wouldn't be risking everything if I wasn't certain about that!

Yeah.. I know.. but about that... you risking your title to be with me and everything which I appreciate I really do! but I don't want you to throw up away everything you have worked for.. you worked hard to become what you are.. and I will not be the reason that all goes away...

Blair... I.. I done told you that none of that matters anymore... that only you do! Your the only thing that means the most to me right now... granted it will hurt at first when I turn this all in to the General Colonel Bateman tomorrow.. but if that means that I can have you it will all be worth it!

Chuck.. listen to me okay... I'm not going to let you do this! This is your last year here.. having the position that you have.. can get you either farther in life.. So I refuse to let you do that! You will keep your title.. but you can also keep me too.

Blair.. I..I don't know how that's going to work out...

I do!... this whole thing right here.. between us... will be kept under wraps... I promise it can and it will work out!

Blair are you sure.. that this is alright with you.. I don't want you to feel like your some kind of dirty little secret... because your not...

Chuck.. I swear that's not what it will feel like to me... as long as I can have you someway then that all that matters... and if you an keep your title during it then that's even better! I know you want me and I know that you care about me.. but I don't want you give up your dream for me... so there for you will not say nothing of us to nobody! "she instantly see's him smiling at her and feels relieved that he is happy about her decision" I swear.. we wont have to be under wraps forever.. just for the remainder of the school years that's all because after you graduate... we will no longer have to anymore now will we! "she then grins at him"

No we wont! And when that day comes I swear I will yell it to the top of my lungs that Blair Cornelia Waldorf is my girlfriend and belongs to nobody else but me!

Oh so... I'm your girlfriend huh...I didn't know we established that already "she see's his eyes take a turn like he was mistaken" Chuck.. I'm only kidding.. I would absolutely love to be your girlfriend that's if you will still have me? "he looks at her and smiles"

Of course I will still have you! You and only you!... what about you... Will you Blair Waldorf have me as your one and only... will you take me ask your boyfriend...

Absolutely! there is no doubt in my mind that I don't want you... and everything that comes along with it just as long as your in my life!

Well its settled then.. we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend... "he then kisses her lips... and feels her start to deepen it even more.. he hates to pull away but he has too because sadly but surly this night must come to an end"

Blair... I'm afraid I must be leaving now... before the dance ends and everyone starts to come back to their barracks... with this whole entire secrecy and all of me and you... it will over for us quickly if someone was to spot me coming from your room.

I know I understand that I really do!... "she then pulls him into her once more... and kisses him again.."

Blair..."he says between kissing her" if we don't stop this now.. I'm going to be forced to take you once again right here on your bed...

OKay.. okay... I'm sorry! your right... but I must tell you thought... this is not my bed... "she then points over to the opposite side of the room to the other bed" That over there is my bed... "she then begins to laugh and here's him too join in..."

Oh Waldorf... you naughty little girl you... you mean to tell me we just had sex on your roommates bed then!

Well.. Yeah... this is the one you laid me on after all... and well I was too caught up with everything that had to do with you to really even stop you...

Hmm... well I wonder what this roommate will think then to know that Chuck and Blair just rumpled around in her bed then... "he then smirk at her"

I don't know but if you don't get out of it right now... she might come back and see us going for round two... "she then smiled back at him"

Yeah.. your probably right "he then finally lifts himself up and off the bed"... Blair.. I had a wonderful time with you tonight.. and just so you know I'm going to miss you tonight.. I could only wish that I could hold you through the night.

That would certainly be wonderful... we will be able to eventually... and just so you know I'm already missing you.. and yet you haven't even left yet... "she then gets up too and walks over to him"

I will see you tomorrow then?...

Definitely! "she then wraps her arms around his neck, she gives him another kiss then pulls away"

Goodnight Chuck...

Goodnight Blair... "then she watches this amazing boy walk out the door"

 

Well, I hope all of my readers enjoyed this chapter and I just want to think everyone for all their positive feed back! It has honestly brought a smile to my face.. I hope everyone liked the whole smut scene with Chuck and Blair finally having sex.. I'm not really use to right super smutty stuff but I wanted to finally let them have that in their relationship... so hope I did that whole scene at least some justice.. lol... but please enjoy the read another chapter up tomorrow... but again thanks to everyone who has followed and reviewed and even favored its means a lot to me! But who here thinks that Chuck and Blair are seriously going to be able to keep there whole relationship a secret? Do you think it will work out in the end.. well I guess we will just have to see wont we... :)

Chapter 5: Chapter 5

The next month seemed to fly by quickly, Blair still remembered the amazing way Chuck and her had celebrated her birthday. She had met him off of campus as she was walking to the same park entrance they once shared their first kiss she seen him standing there with peonies in hand then off to the side she noticed a slick black car she still remembers everything about that day.

 

Chuck... what are you doing? "She instantly seen him gesturing towards the vehicle in question"

After you...

Where are we going?... and where did you get the car? 

That is for me to know... and for you to find out!... Now please don't make me wait all day "he then smiles at her"

Umm huh... well I hope you know sense its my birthday.. I deserve to know don't you think? "she then smirks at him teasing him along"

Yes.. but as for it being your birthday.. this is a surprise!

A surprise you say... "she goes to give him a peck on is cheek while grabbing for the beautiful flowers he'd gotten her" Well what are waiting for then "she then takes herself over and gets in the car"

Once they were finally on the open road Blair noticed they were going quit far out of the area... she had been taking I the scenery for some time everything seemed so different from what she was use to seeing, there were no large and tall buildings no busy streets surrounded with busy people and traffic backed up forever long.. No everything seemed calm almost serene.

Chuck... I know you said this was all a surprise but.. how far away is this surprise exactly? "she turns to him while he's driving"

Well sense we are getting close to being there.. I think I mise well tell you... We are going to Kansas City.. where we will be staying the night and yeah.. that's all I'm telling you for right now.

Wait... we are actually staying there for the night... Chuck.. what about letting the school know we were each going out of town.. I mean don't you have to let them know... This is sweet and all but what if they notice that the both of us never returned from town... and put two and two together and we end up getting caught... not to mention I still don't know were you even got this car from still... "she begins to ramble on"

Slow down there Blair... you don't think I haven't already got all of that covered... as for the school knowing that neither of us will be there this weekend well.. you are visiting an aunt while I am visiting my uncle Jack... and for the car well I'm certain they wont even know its missing... 

Wait... so you somehow got them to think that the both of us were going away for the weekend... and exactly who wont notice this car is missing?

The school administration... you might not know this.. but they have at least a dozen or more of cars and suv's that is located in the parking garage... just bellow the auditorium. They are there for any Military personal to take if they would need to. So I seriously doubt that anyone will even know one is missing. 

Well... I hope your right... "she then looks over at him and starts laughing"

What are you laughing about? "he grins at her"

Oh.. nothing.. other then sense I've gotten to the Academy the good and nice boy they always knew.. now has a bad side that all! 

Please Blair I don't think I'm bad at all "he then grins"

Really now... well please let me do a run down for you then.. not only do you break into my barrack half the time and rip my clothes off but you also have seemed to commit grand theft and kidnapping all in one day. "she then smirks at him"

Well Waldorf you might just be right... Look what you have done... your corrupting me... and I think you should be punished! 

Oh no Bass... whatever are you going to do? "she then starts to laugh..." please don't make me get down and give you 20 Sir! 

Oh I can think of an even better punishment then that... "he then quarks his eyebrows up and down"

I bet you can! "then they both bust out laughing together"

Once they finally arrive in Kansas City, Blair automatically noticed the bright city lights and he building all around.. which honestly surprised her she was expecting well not exactly this but still the city looked beautiful... she then realized that she didn't bring anything such as a change of clothes along with her. She was happy she at least carried what little make up she usually puts on with her. But she didn't have any clothes nor her hair products or anything. 

Chuck... I didn't know you were going to be making this a weekend getaway and well I didn't even bring anything no change of clothes none of my hair care products nothing! So now what am I suppose to do.

Blair.. its fine we have time to stop you somewhere in the city and you can get yourself something else to wear for tomorrow.. but I'm going to go ahead and tell you that you might want to purchase a hoodie too... 

A hoodie... and just what exactly is that?

You cant be serious... "he see's the serious look in her eyes" Okay.. maybe you are.. Blair I.. I cant really explain it to you just look it up on your phone. "he watches her instantly grab for her phone then see's her face turn to disgust"

Oh no... no... no... are you crazy! that big draped thing with a hood hanging off is not going on this body! No way no how! 

Oh come on Blair.. its not that bad besides it will be like 45 to 50 degree's tomorrow... Trust me when I tell you that you will want one of those for the activity I have planned! 

I could only imagine what type of activity calls for such an ugly clothing garment... "she then see's him role his eyes" Chuck listen I don't think you are understanding me here.. I have never worn something like that and to be honest.. I'm even surprised that I wear the uniforms required for our school... if they weren't absolutely necessary I would never be caught dead in them! 

Blair.. come on... would you please just forget for this weekend who you think you are, take this adventure with me.. and have some fun! 

Well for the record Chuck.. it isn't who I think I am.. its who I am! but... I guess I'll agree.. Blair Waldorf from New York will take a break for the weekend but only for you! 

That's my girl! I promise your going to have a great time, and being with me will only make it that much better.

"ekkk... I swear it never gets old when I hear him tell me that I'm his girl" If you say so... so where do you suggest we shop then?

Oh well there's actually a Mall walking distance from our hotel so when we get there and check in we can go there.. and get some things.

Okay.. sounds like a plan to me! "yay maybe his wasn't too bad after all.. I do love malls and shopping after all!"

After finally making it to the Hotel.. and checking in to the Crowne Plaza which to Blair's surprise was actually a pretty nice Hotel... granted she'd seen better but still the place wasn't bad at all...they made their way over to the mall where Blair ended up purchasing a pair of skinny jeans, dark purple tank, with a black hoodie with a tiny purple bird that looked like a sea gale on the pocket in front she also purchased a pair of dark purple chucks which she had never worn before.. in fact she was wondering what this store called Hollister was... Chuck told her that it was well known and pretty popular with the kids around here.. So she ended up giving in and buying some things from there.. She also bought a pair of shorts and tank for bedtime. Once they were back at the hotel up in the room, and she was changed the both of them decided to lounge around for a bit.

I'm absolutely starving! "Blair said"

Yeah me too! what do you say about us ordering some pizza or something.. its already so late and all with it being 8 I don't think there will be very many restaurants staying open for too much longer.

Pizza... like... all that card loaded bread with the fatty cheese and grease that goes along with it... "of course she had heard of pizza before and had eaten it too but usually she only had the best and that was from her maid who would make it on a whole wheat crust with very little low fat cheese & slices of tomato on top"

Uh.. yeah... or is there any other way you know to eat pizza..

No.. its just well... "I've sorta had this problem in the past where I think I'm too fat and well I through up half my meals all the time and eating that might only bring it back again.. she wanted to tell him..." Never mind.. sounds great.. I'm going to run to run down to the front desk and ask them for a tooth brush and tooth paste because I forgot those too... so you can order the pizza for us!

Okay... sounds good to me.. any specific toppings you like?

Nope... well... just cheese I suppose but if you want some others then go right ahead.

Okay... well looks like Minsky's Pizza it is then!... what its supposedly really good.. now go on.

After finally returning to the room and after Chuck put in the order... they both laid on the bed holding each other... it felt nice the drive here with him.. the time they'd spent at the mall holding hands kissing each other for the world to see.. granted they'd both agreed that keeping their relationship a secret right now was for the best but still today felt amazing not having to hide... It was almost sad in away knowing that come Sunday they will have to go back and be forced into the shadows once more.

So.. where is it that your taking me tomorrow Chuck?

Not telling...

Chuck.. come on.. please I bought that hoodie and those jeans not to mention those shoes today too which I hope you know would never be something Blair Waldorf from New York would ever wear! So the least you can do is tell me where it is that were going..."she finally flips back over to face him"

Okay I give... but you have to promise you wont hate it... and just know I'm doing this for you.. its something you've never done before.. and I think you will like it. That's if you will just try it... I promise its thrilling and fun! 

Oh my god... what exactly is it that we are doing Chuck?... and have you done it already or something...

Yes I have done it before... but never with someone as beautiful as you... and the good thing about it is that we can do it together! 

Okay.. and what exactly is it that we will be doing together then? 

Well tomorrow we have a 2 o'clock appointment to meet with StL Bungy Inc...

StL Bungy Inc what is that...?

I will tell you if you let me finish... StL Bungy Inc is this company who goes around the US and well they take you up in a hot air balloon and...

Wow! a hot air balloon... chuck that sounds sound scary as hell but also so romantic too so like we will get to see everything while were up there... it will be absolutely wonderful...

Blair.. listen okay... Yes we will be took up in the sky really high in that air balloon but.. we will also be Bungy jumping from that air balloon... 

Jumping... jumping were? Chuck... I don't know about... "she begins to cry".. You know how I am with heights... and I don't think I can jump out of anything.. 

Blair would you calm down please! Listen to me okay... I know your scared of heights but you over came that net wall remember?... you did and ever sense then you have been going up and over it like its nothing... I know you can do this... plus you will be with me.. I will be there hold on to you ever step of the way...

Chuck... I.. still don't know... crawling up a net that's as tall as a two story building is a lot different then being thousands and thousands up high in the sky...

Blair.. it will be fine I promise! we will be harnessed in and strapped together when we take that jump... granted we are going to fall but once the bungee cord goes the full distance we will stop and the man will bring us back up to the balloon.. it will be fine I promise...

Yeah.. I know you think it will be fine.. but I'm still not sure about the whole falling down... and all of that... I'm still scared Chuck... 

I know you are... but its okay to be scared... everyone has something their afraid us remember... and I know its going to seem like were falling really far.. but I wouldn't ask for another person to take that fall with other then you! 

Chuck.. how can you make something so terrifying and turn it into something so sweet... besides I've been falling for you everyday sense I first seen you... 

Well then... take that step with me... let do it.. Fall In to infinity with me wont you... 

Infinity huh... like forever...

Yeah.. just like that.. forever.. because I don't want to go back to anywhere where your not in it. Your world.. My world.. it doesn't matter.. just as long as I know your there with me! "she then grabs his face with her hands and pulls him down.. kissing him with every single ounce of energy in her.. because she agrees too the life she had before him... was nothing, she only thought she was living then.. but now she knew... that a life without Chuck.. wasn't a life at all... 

Finally after being interrupted from the knock on the door.. signaling it was the pizza man. Chuck paid and the both of them sat and ate for what seemed like forever, they laughed some more and Blair shared more about her life with him... about her father who she had caught kissing one of her mothers male models and was now currently holding it over his head.. she also told him about all her traveling she had done down through the years.. and he told her about all the countries he had been to too before finally telling his father he didn't want to anymore... Blair ate more pieces of pizza then she thought she would.. but for some odd reason it didn't really bother her... Just being here with him.. seemed to be the best medicine for her. They soon ended up falling asleep, holding onto one another all night.. they had finally gotten what they both had been wanting for so long.. to finally hold each other all night.

 

For all my readers this chapter was shorter compared to the rest.. usually each chapter I like for it to be around 4,000 words or more.. but I have a doctors apt early in the morning so there fore I am having to cut this one short to get into bed.. but I promise there is more to come.. For the Balloon to Fall In To Infinity awaits... More Chuck and Blair coming your way I promise.. and thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and followings you all are the greatest! :)

Chapter 6: Chapter 6

Well were here Blair. "pulling in he turns the car off"

"Blair instantly looks out the car window and see's the giant air balloon" Yeah, I see that... Chuck listen I know I told you that I was prepared to do this with you but being here right now its all finally setting in what we are about to do..

Hey, listen to me... everything is going to be okay.. I will be there with you during the whole thing.. you fall I fall remember. "getting out then running over to her side"

I know.. but I'm just scared... "she exits the car"

I know you are.. and its fine. Like I have said a million time to you already everyone is afraid and scared of something.

Yeah about that.. what exactly are you afraid of because heights are clearly not one of them. "she see's him grin"

Well that's besides me.. I'm not afraid of anything!

Yeah right.. that's pure bull and you know it.

Hello there my name is Gary Ross... I am the jumpmaster here for StL Bungy Inc.

"thank god chuck thinks.. saved by this man.. from Blair and her questions" Hello Mr. Ross, my name is Chuck Bass "shaking his hand"

Hello.. and you are Miss? "he looks to the petite brunette"

Blair.. Blair Waldorf "she reaches out and shakes the mans hand"

Well its nice to meet both of you like I said I will be your instructor today for your bungee jump, now has either of you ever done any type of bungee jumping before?

I have... but never from a hot air balloon.

I see well its pretty much the same precautions but I will need to run everything by your..

Girlfriend.. she is my girlfriend. 'man it felt good to say that out aloud!"

Yes.. well I will need to run then by your girlfriend and you too because things might be a bit different.

After the instructor tells them the rules and precautions on everything, they finally make their way over the balloon, which was a lot bigger then they both initially thought. After finally getting settled they started to descend into the sky, both of them looked around everywhere admiring the beautiful sights from being up so high.

Wow... everything is so pretty from up here!

Yeah.. things always seem to look better when your up high for some reason... I don't remember a time in my life where I didn't like to be up high... as a boy I use to climb onto our roofs all the time at night or during the day it didn't really matter but I enjoyed just setting there...

Really that sounds nice... what did you think about when you were just setting there... "she turned to Chuck while his arms wrapped around her"

A little bit of everything... most of the time though it was me wondering how much longer we were going to be there... with my father being in the Military we were constantly moving. So we didn't stay put at one spot for long, but it did give me the opportunity to see all kinds of different scenery's.

Really.. sounds exciting and interesting but also sorta sad too... I mean with you always moving and everything.

Yeah.. after a while though you just kinda get use to it but still I got to go a lot of place and see a lot of different things because of it.

Like.. what all did you see?

Mountains as far as you can see... Oceans glowing in the moonlight, some of the biggest cities all lit up. I guess a little bit of everything to be honest...

Sounds amazing... I mean looking out around right now and taking this all in is amazing to me... New York is all I've ever really known.. besides going to Paris with my mother sometimes... but still this scenery is breath taking too.

I couldn't agree more.. & being here with you only makes it that much more magical...

Chuck "she whispers" you can be such a romantic sometimes you know...

Yes.. but that's only for you. "he see's her smile at him"

Okay... Chuck & Blair.. we are getting closer are you two about ready to do this?

Yeah... I am.. what about you Blair? "he looks to her"

Ready as I'm always going to be I suppose. "she can feel the terror set in even more"

Okay I need the both of you to come over here to get harnessed in then and we will get this show on the road!

After finally getting harnessed in and getting strapped together, Blair was relived that at least she was facing Chuck.. because not being able to see him would only make her more scared then she already was, feeling his arms wrapped around her tight made things a bit easier. Chuck knew she was nervous, he could feel her body tremble and her heart beating fast. He felt her arms around him holding on tight, which made him smile he honestly didn't think they had ever felt so close as right now. He looked her in the eyes trying to assure her that everything was going to fine.

Blair... look at me "she glances up in his eyes" remember.. everything is going to be fine.. I know your scared for your life.. but listen I promise you will never feel more alive then right now... when you take that step with me and jump you will feel this power come over you that you've never had before! This is a good thing! and having you in my arms right now.. makes it that much more amazing.

I.. I believe you.. I want to do this for you and for myself to over come my most biggest fear which is heights.. I think if I can do this... then I can do pretty much anything... & I know none of this would've been possible if it wasn't for you... you crazy outrageously sexy fool... "she begins to slightly laugh and smile" you push me far and beyond anything I have ever thought I was capable of... its because of you that I am stronger.

I have to agree with you on the whole crazy outrageous sexy fool part... 'he then smirks at her" but I personally always thought that you were a strong person.. you just never had anyone to push you... for you to find out how much you can do... but I am glad that I have been the one to do that for you... you amazingly beautiful witty girl who has stormed into my life and made me whole again... I was so tired of being numb all the time and you made me feel alive again.. "he kisses the top of her forehead" Now are you ready to do this... are you ready to take that fall? "he knew it was left to them to make the jump"

Yes!... I'm ready to fall into infinity with you. "repeating his words the night before, she would follow this boy anywhere she was quit certain"

Then infinity it is! "he instantly takes her mouth in with his and that's when they take that leap & jump into infinity.

While falling it felt like nothing ever before with Chucks lips on hers she closed her eyes and took it all in. Everything seemed so much more intense she could here both of their hearts beating fast they were in sync with once another, both of them just completely enthralled by one another. The rush was like nothing before and being with each other only made them feel it that much more finally their lips part and all they can do is stare at each other completely mesmerized and smitten of one another. Chuck couldn't explain what he was feeling at that moment... it was something foreign invading his body... He had been feeling this little by little every time he was with her, but watching her face right now at this moment with such light in her eyes and grace on her face that feeling he had been trying to ignore for forever now seemed to come on with full force and he couldn't deny it any longer he was absolutely over heels in love with this girl. Staring at his face she seen the spark in his eyes the same spark that matched hers, she had knew for a while that he was the one... and looking at him now she was certain that this boy was her forever... her soul mate the love of her life... because she was in love with him.. everything single thing the good the bad it didn't even matter all she knew was that she loved this boy.

 

Once they were both on the road making their way back to reality, the both of them couldn't help but feel sad.. because they knew that their reality was waiting for them back at the academy... back to the shadows again.. the secrecy. Even though the both of them knew being together had certain rules for right now... Chuck did have a title and Blair wasn't going to let him just throw everything he'd worked for through his life away...

Thanks Chuck... for such an amazing weekend!

Your Welcome... I've had such a great time with you... I'm actually sad to see its ending.

Me too... I'm going to miss this...

Really and just what all is it that you will miss? "he smiles at her"

Well for one.. I'm going to miss just being with you like we are now... I'm going to miss kissing you whenever I want in front of whoever I want "she kisses his lips then and pulls away" I'm going to miss you holding me at night, smelling my hair, tickling me and making me laugh, just everything...

Yeah... "he smiles" I'm going to miss all of that too... and the feeling of you tiny hand in mine "he grabs her hand and dwindles their fingers together, he then see's her smile but cant help to notice the slight sadness in her eyes" Blair listen I will give it all up right now.. the title.. the recognition all of it for you...

I know you would... but I'm not going to let you throw everything you have worked for away... not when your so close to graduating. I know you care about me Chuck... just as much as I care about you which is why I refuse to let you do that... "she see's him breath and sigh" I promise we will get through this... look what we did just today... we are strong the both of us... and I know we can make it through the next 4 months then after that.. we can finally be free to be with one another in front of everyone. "she see's him nod and finally ends the discussion."

 

After finally arriving back in town Chuck drops Blair off at the Bus stop for her to catch that will bring her back to the Academy. He gave her a kiss goodbye even though they would be going to the same place and seeing each other soon. He then left so he could return the car back to the parking garage, after doing that he finally returned back to his Barrack where his roommate was waiting.

Chuck my man... where have you been all weekend?

Hey Nate... Oh I just went to my uncle Jacks for the weekend that's all.

Your uncle Jack.. "the boy looked at him questionably" I thought he was gone to Australia for a month?... I mean that is what you told me anyways a couple weeks ago.

Yeah... well uh... He came in for the weekend to see his girlfriend and everything so he invited me to come by.

Oh... well... did you have fun?

"relieved his roommate bought it" Yeah... we had lots of fun actually... I seriously need to consider getting away more on the weekends. "he smiled seeing her face in his mind"

After Blair finally arrived back to the Academy she made her way to her Barrack. Her roommate was waiting for her when she got in, Blair knew her friend would be asking a thousand question just because the whole time she had been here not once had she left to go anywhere on the weekends so she was prepared for whatever Serena was going to ask.

Hey S "she says while walking in, and yes they were already at the point of nicknames... surprisingly after the whole Serena and Nate kissing thing, it only made the 2 girl grow even closer, Serena had shared a little bit of everything with her about when Nate and her started seeing one another and having feelings for each other. Blair loved that Serena trusted her enough to tell her all of that.. but she also felt bad because she was still to scared to say anything about her and Chuck.. she was afraid to take that risk of anyone finding out right now..."

Hey B... and just where have you been all weekend?

Oh.. I was just visiting a Aunt.. that's all.

I gotta tell you I was surprised to see you actually went some where for the weekend considering usually you stay here... but I'm glad you got away for a bit.

Yeah me too... "she smiles"

So I take it you had a good time then?

Yeah you could say that... in fact I had an amazing time! "she smiles even bigger all thoughts of Chuck and the weekend getaway in her mind"

 

With December finally coming to an end, things at the Academy seemed to get a bit more hectic, which was no surprise considering it was getting close to the holidays. Blair had called her parents numerous of times to figure out if she was going to be able to fly in for Christmas or not, secretly she hoped she could but wasn't getting her hopes up this time considering she didn't get to that past Thanksgiving luckily though Serena invited her back to her home for that Holiday which she got to meet Serena's younger brother Eric who was so nice to her, not to mention Serena's mother Lily who was absolutely stunning looking she knew where Serena got her tall long legs and blonde hair now. But still she wanted to see her parents for Christmas she was still waiting for a phone call back from them on whether or not she was able to come home for the holidays or not.. she hoped and prayed that the answer was a yes because 2 weeks here doing nothing was going to suck! Plus her and Chuck was finding it harder and harder to get some alone time this whole month too which only fueled her even more because she missed having him holding her if only for a little bit even though she seen him during morning formations/inspections and PT training it still wasn't the same because then they had to put on an act.

Chuck was getting more and more aggravated he hadn't been able to sneak into Blair's barracks for 2 weeks which was starting to drive him insane. He missed her touch her lips her small petite body pressed against his, but this whole month had been difficult to say the least. With Christmas getting closer he knew his father would be in which meant 2 weeks seeing him if he was lucky but it also meant 2 weeks away from Blair too not seeing her at all. But seeing his father would be good but it also meant he would have to see a few other choice people that he didn't really care for...

 

Hey Waldorf... over here "one boy yells"

Hey Baizen... "she takes her seat next to Serena at there usual lunch spot"

So where have you been keeping yourself at.. If I'm not mistaken you did promise me that you would make it up to me for leaving early on the Halloween Dance.. and well its already December and you haven't yet?

Yeah.. I..I know I said that.. its just.. "she couldn't necessarily go on a actual date with him her and Chuck were together now but she couldn't tell him that, well maybe she could but with less words" Baizen its just that I'm kinda dating someone now.. so it wouldn't be fair to him if I were to go on a date with you.

Really.. and just who is this boy your dating?

Its no one you know... he's from back home.

Well okay then... even though I got to tell you that I think that story you just fed me with is total bullshit!

Baizen.. its not I'm being honest I really do have someone that I'm with right now.

Yeah.. yeah... bullshit Waldorf.. you can be honest with me.. So you didn't want to go out with me. "he rolls his eyes"

"Blair grows more and more irritated with Carters antics and decides why not" You know what Baizen.. your right... I don't want to go out with you that part is true! But so is the part where I'm with someone too so why don't you just fucking drop it already! "she begins to raise her voice to him, she then spots Chuck getting up from his table and walking that way.."

You know what your nothing but a little fucking bitch Waldorf! "he begins to point his finger in her face almost like a child"

Baizen I suggest you get your fucking finger out of my face right now! "she yells back"

Really and just what the fuck are you going to do if I don't? "he yells back"

"but before she can answer him back that's when she here's Chuck yell"

Baizen I suggest you to remove yourself away from Cadet Waldorf right now! "he had seen and the altercation and was getting more and more pissed at the way Carter was talking to his girlfriend"

Bass... this is none of your business so please go back to your little table!

Did I just here you undermined me Baizen not only did you do that but you also know what your suppose to address me by!

Excuse me.. Commander Bass Sir... I was only letting her know that she cant talk to me like she does, she was more then disrespectful!

Really... is that true Cadet Waldorf? "he looked to her with a slight smile on his lips"

Commander Bass, yes I did have an attitude with Baizen, but it was only because he wouldn't quit asking me out even after I told him no & that I was with someone already Sir.

"He was glad to see her taking their relationship serious enough to tell other boys she was taken" Well if that is true then Biazen you need to quit your advances on Cadet Waldorf & one last thing... "he begins to point his finger in Carters face" DONT YOU EVER LET ME CATCH YOU CALLING ANY OF YOUR FELLOW WOMEN CADETS BITCH AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!

Yes Sir... I will be sure to tell Christopher you said Hi also "he smirks at Chuck"

Yes well you do that then Baizen... and don't you even bring him into this! "he see's everyone look at him weird including Blair."

Yeah well I was just reminding you about him considering you've failed to see him this whole year!

THAT IS ENOUGH! "Chuck yells even louder" If you say one more thing I will be forced to report you! 

Yeah.. yeah.. Bass "he then gets up and walks away"

"Seeing everyone still staring at him even after Cater left... was driving him crazy he still couldn't believe Carter would bring up their past... not to mention something so personal her at school, he then looked to Blair who looked as if she had a million question's running through her head right there and then he already knew he was going to have to explain it all to her." Please resume! "he then turns and walks back to his table"

After the day had ended Blair still hadn't had the chance to talk to Chuck... she desperately needed to know what in the world was going on with him.. Who was Christopher & what did he have to do with Carter anyways... why was it Carter knew... & why had Chuck kept this from her... she had shared practically everything with him other then the eating disorder she had.. but still who was this kid and why hadn't Chuck seen him in over a year? Surly if he had a child or something he would have told her wouldn't he? She suddenly began to feel sick.. OMG what if he had some child with another girl and Carter knew.. She knew that the both of them had some type of History with one another but didn't think it evolved some other person. She was seriously getting a headache now, that's it she was going to go find him and ask him what exactly is going on because he at least owed her that much!

 

Sorry for not posting sooner but my hubby was off for 2 days and he rarely ever is so I spent time with him. Just wanted to let you all know that the Bungee Jumping Company in this story is a real Company who does go around and lets people jump from the air balloon they travel to different states in the US, As for Chuck and Carter what do you think is going on? what does Carter know on Chuck exactly.. and what is Chuck hiding? why hasn't he told Blair about this Christopher kid? Why has Chuck been avoiding him? Stay tuned I promise more to come your way! 

Chapter 7: Chapter 7

After finally leaving her room, she snuck over to the boy's hall to find Chuck. She needed to know what all was going on, just who exactly this Christopher kid was and what all did it have to do with Carter... she still couldn't believe he wouldn't tell her about this kid, even though she didn't know who he was but still she thought she meant so much more to Chuck but obviously she was wrong if he was still keeping big secrets from her.

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK... "she begins to beat on his door, finally someone answers but its not him"

Waldorf... "he looked confused as to why she was standing there" Wha...can I help you?

Hey Archibald is Ch... I mean Bass around? "shew.. that was close she almost said his first name.. which no doubt would make Nate wonder how she knew it in the first place"

Nah... he's not here right now... but umm... maybe I can help you?

"think Blair think... cover your ass now" Uh yeah.. I was just wanting to ask him if there was anyway that I could get out of PT training tomorrow... I kinda hurt my wrist earlier and its been bothering me ever sense... so uh.. I'm not sure if putting pressure on it would be for the best right now. "there even though it was a complete lie hopefully he bought it."

Oh.. well uh.. I don't know Blair... I cant really give you the permission on that one but I hope your hand starts feeling better though.. I will let Bass know you stopped by though and tell him what's going on with you and maybe he can let you know something...

Yeah.. Thanks Archibald... "she then turns to leave"

Hey Waldorf wait... "he see's her turn back around" can you do me a favor?

Uh.. yeah I guess... what exactly is it that you need me to do?

Oh I just need you to give this note to Serena for me please! "he then reaches it out to her"

"she instantly takes it" Yeah sure no problem. "she smiles at him"

Thanks Waldorf your a life-saver!

 

After returning back to her room, and giving Serena the note that Nate wrote for her. She laid down on her bed pondering what exactly was going on with Chuck and where was he right now anyways? She heard her roommate sequel which automatically broke her from her chain of thoughts looking over to the girl she seen the smile plastered on her face.

What are you so excited about S?

Oh nothing... other then Nate has officially invited me to come and spend Christmas Break with him.. to finally meet the family! "she grins even brighter now"

Really.. wow that's amazing S... I'm so excited for you! things are definitely starting to get more serious if he is inviting you to see the family and all.

Yeah I know.. I cant believe it! Your gonna have to help me pick out the perfect outfit for me to wear to see his family!

Yeah.. sure I can do that! "she was happy for Serena she really was.. but she couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous.. why couldn't that be her & Chuck... but she wasn't going to be holding her breath on that one considering he was obviously lying about something already to her"

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK...

I wonder who that might be? "the blonde goes to answer the door" Commander Bass may I help you Sir? "Serena instantly says"

Yeah.. I was wondering if Waldorf might be here?... I was needing to speak to her about a private matter.

Uh... Yeah... she's in here please come on in. "she then grabs her bag and turns to leave" Uh I will see you later B.

"Blair gets up knowing its him... already on her feet she then turns to Serena" Okay S... talk to you later. "she instantly turned to him" Chuck.. what are you doing here?

Well uh.. Archibald told me that you stopped by are you okay? he said something about you hurting your wrist or something like that?

Yeah.. my wrist is perfectly fine.. I just made that whole thing up so he wouldn't get suspicious of me being there...

Okay... so what exactly did you need then?

"she looked at him.. clearly he wasn't going to bring it up so she was going to" Well I wanted to talk to you about today.. the whole Carter mess...

Yeah.. it no big deal don't even worry about it... I am glad though that your taking our relationship seriously letting other guys know that your taken and all. "he was trying his best to step around the whole him and Carter thing that happened.."

Yeah... well at least one of us is taking it seriously...

What the hell is that suppose to mean Blair?

You know exactly what I mean... what is going on... what kind of History do you and Carter share exactly? and most importantly who is Christopher? "there she finally said it"

Its no one Blair... cant you just drop this whole thing... "he seriously didn't want to bring up his whole crazy past"

No Chuck.. I.. I cant drop it.. because I am your girlfriend and I deserve to know... if there is something going on?

Its all just a big misunderstanding Blair so can you please just drop this already!

No.. Chuck I'm not going to drop anything.. because obviously its something.. that involves Carter too... what is it Chuck would you please just tell me already, I swear whatever it is.. I'm not going to judge you...

Its complicated Blair.. just know that it is.. and that's why its hard for me to tell you.

What is so complicated about it Chuck... what is it do you have a child or something that I should know about?

"he looked at her weird did she seriously think he had a son" No Blair.. its not that.. I swear.. I don't have any kids that I know of anyways.." he then smirks"

Chuck.. this isn't funny... so if you don't have a child named Christopher then who is this kid and what does he have to do with you and Carter then?

"ugh.. she just wont drop it...I guess here goes nothing" He... he's my younger brother okay... "there finally he said it"

Really.. are you sure your not lying because when I told you I was an only child you later told me that you were too...

I know what I told you Blair... but I lied okay...

You lied... if you would lie about something as ridiculous as having a brother then what else have you lied to me about Chuck?

Nothing Blair.. I swear! I just lied about that... and I'm sorry okay.

Save it Bass... "she then looks at him with tears in her eyes" You know what the worst part about this whole thing is Chuck... "he looks at her" its the fact that I clearly wasn't worth enough for you to tell me the truth!

Blair.. that bullshit and you know it... you mean more to me then anything..."he goes to grab her face" I swear on my life that I wasn't trying to hurt you or make it seem like you didn't matter because you did and you do still yet.. so please would you forgive me..

Chuck... why was it such a big deal to keep you having a little brother a secret for anyways? and you still haven't told me why Carter knows your little brother either.

I will tell you everything okay.. just give me time... The reason why Carter know my little brother Christopher is because they are brothers too.

Wait.. so you and Carter and brothers?

No.. I'm not in no way related to Carter... but Carter and I do share a brother which is Chris.

Okay... and how exactly is that?

Well.. when I was younger my... my father ended up cheating on my mother with Carters mom... he got her pregnant and well that's how Christopher happened.

So your father cheated on your mom... Oh wow.. that must have been heartbreaking for her. "she instantly noticed the pain his Chucks eyes and knew it only went further" Chuck...what is it?

Its just... it did break her heart... almost so much to the point that it broke her completely... "he then sucked in a breath getting ready to talk about his mom.. he never talked about her really at all... it always hurt to much too" Blair.. my mom killed herself shortly after find out about my father having an affair on her.

Oh my gosh Chuck.. I'm so sorry... I.. I didn't know.

Nobody no's really... except for Nate but even he don't bring it up just because he knows that I don't like to talk about it... It was one of the hardest time in my life I had just turned 9 whens he took her life.. it was very hard on me I didn't understand why she would do that to us to me... I know my father did wrong.. and for that I still don't forgive him but I also know it killed something inside of him too after her death. Three months after her Death Christopher was born.. my father and I would go to Ellen's house which is Carters mothers name by the way.. but anyways we would go there all the time so Dad could see the baby... which is were Carter and I first got introduced. Carter's father had gotten killed during a stake out gone wrong over in a third world country so my father sorta took on that role to not only Chris but Carter too... Ellen and my dad never got married they just lived together but with my dad being in the Military and all he wasn't there a lot and I didn't want to be there either with out him so that's when he decided to send me here to the Military Academy when I was just four months shy of turning 11. He and Ellen then decided when Carter was 13 that he needed to be sent to the same place where I was because he was getting into so much trouble and stuff. But even though my father never remarried or anything We still do Holidays together... with Ellen, Carter and Chris.. Who by the way just so you know I have always had things to do with him.. up until this last year.. I don't know why.. but Ellen has been nothing but a bitch when I came around which is why I stopped... I hated doing that to Chris I really did.. but I just didn't want to fight with her.. and he is to young to understand right now...

Oh.. wow... that's insane.. "he then stares at her like no shit" Chuck I hate that your mom took her life.. I do! I hate that you went through all of that.. but you shouldn't let Carter nor his mom keep you from seeing your little brother.

You don't think I know that Blair... I do! I miss that kid so much!

That's sweet Chuck.. how old is he anyways...

He's ten... and one of the most funniest kids you will ever meet! He looks a lot like Carter as in having the blonde hair and blue eyes.. but he already has a strong jowl line for a ten year old which he no doubt got from my father and I.. Luckily though he doesn't act like Carter nor his mom.. He has my personality actually.

Well... he sounds adorable! "she smiles at him" Will you get to see him for Christmas?... you said you all usually spend the holidays together.

Yeah... actually I am going to see him then... my father is coming in for 2 weeks for Christmas break so I will get to see Chris and my Dad.

That's great... I'm happy for you!

Yeah me too... listen Blair... again I'm sorry for not telling you the whole truth about my history with Carter and me lying about having a brother.

Its fine Chuck... I guess I can understand a little to why you did keep it a secret but please know.. that you can tell me anything for now on...

I know... and I will but the same goes for you.. even though I'm pretty sure you have told me everything but still just know that you can.

"ugh... should she tell him about her dirty little secret too about her battle with Bulimia" Yeah.. I know... but hey I need to tell you something.. and please don't judge me... I've had enough of that to last a life time.

Okay... and I promise I wont judge you.. whatever it is you can tell me Blair. "he thought he pretty much knew everything there was to know about this girl"

Well... I have been battling Bulimia sense the early age of 12... "he then looks at her with wide eyes" I'm not like that anymore though... I swear... I got diagnosed with it when I was 12 and was sent to rehab for it I thought I was better but then it started again when I was 13 and I kept it hushed because I was mad at myself for relapsing then 3months before I turned 15 It turned for the worse I got hospitalized for quit sometime.. due to it.. I had did some damage too but after I received some of the best care and treatment that money could by I got out of rehab a second time and well sense then I haven't had any slips or anything...

Wow.. I didn't know you were like that... why would you even do that Blair.. you know your beautiful right...? I mean to be honest when I first saw you I thought you were the most breathtaking girl I had ever seen and I still think that...

Thanks Chuck... and I don't know why I did it for... I guess at the age of 12 I didn't feel like I was pretty enough... plus growing up with a fashion designer for a mother only makes it worse.. you constantly here what the perfect body type is all the time.. and well It wasn't me.. I have always been super petite so I knew being tall was out of the question so I thought well if I cant be tall then I will be the skinniest I could make myself.. then after me relapsing when I thirteen it was more so the fact that I didn't feel like I had any control of anything in my life... other then that of course... but I don't think that way anymore.. and to be honest when I'm with you.. I feel like I can over come anything! You give me that strength Chuck.

"Chuck pulls her in and wraps his arms around her tightly" Well I'm glad to here that you are no longer battling with that... and if you ever feel the need to do that again please call me or come to me one... I promise to be there no matter what Blair... and your not the only one who feels different sense I've came in your life.. because I feel like that when it comes to you too.. before you walked into my life Blair I felt numb to everything and everyone... it was like I was alive and all but I just wasn't living... if that makes sense... You once called me robotic and you wasn't far fetch from that... because that's what I was.. It was the same routine everyday through my life nothing exciting ever happening nothing different and then you came here and stirred my whole world around and suddenly things began to turn into color and everything seemed to come alive around me I began to feel things that I hadn't felt sense my mother was alive. After her death it was life something died in me too... but some how being with you its like that gap is slowly being filled back up again and being with you makes me feel almost whole again.

Chuck... that's so sweet.. thanks for being that for me and I am even more happier to know that I can be that for you. "she then presses her lips against his, only mingling her tongue with his, getting lost in this world of utter bliss. After finally pulling away she they held each other tight."

 

How long do you think your roommate will be gone "he then breaths heavily"

"Blair knows that Serena probably went to see Nate so she knew they had some time" Oh I think she will be gone for a while actually... "she begins to grin at him"

Well then... "he begins to unbutton his shirt while smirking"

Oh yeah... "she instantly pulls her shirt up and over her head and throws it to the floor leaving her standing there in her black sports bra and short black shorts"

"Chuck instantly looks her over taking in her body, he couldn't help but notice the toned little stomach she was getting not that it was fat before but he knew that her getting that toned body was due to the constant work outs they were all forced to do at the academy" Blair... I swear you are such a fucking goddess you know that. "he then begins to kiss around her jowl line then on down to the tops of her breast..."

"Blair instantly arches her back giving more of herself to him as she feels his teeth graze against her breast" I know I am... but its you that does that to me Chuck... Ohhh... "she begins to yells slightly when he lifts her bra and begins to suck and lick on her breast, finally he removes it from her body"

Do you like that... "he ask clearly amazed at the girl in front of him"

Uh.. huh... "She closes her eyes when she feels his hands descend down her body grazing over her belly to the top of her shorts"

Yeah... well its about to feel a lot better baby... "he then slips his hand in her shorts and down her panties where he starts to rub against her already wet folds"

Oh... Yeah... that... that.. feels so.. so good Chuck... "she then feels his fingers twirl around her sensitive bud... which brings her almost down to her knees"

That's my girl... that my naughty little girl... "he starts to stroke her clit a bit faster while adding even more pressure, he loves to feel her shaking and trembling his arms it makes him that much more turned on"

Yeah..Yeah...Yeah... Oh God.. Chuckkkkkk... "just then she feels it hit the explosion coming before her eyes her legs buck and she begins to almost fall down but Chuck is standing there hold on to her tight while he continues to play with her clit till she rides her orgasm out, finally after everything slows down and the room stops spinning she looks up at him and see's pure lust and adoration in his eyes, she begins to unbutton his pants and pulls his cock directly out. She notices he is already fully erect and hard just waiting for her which turns her on even more! She looks him in the eyes and smiles"

Well.. I see somebodies ready...

Yes.. yes we are.. we have been ready for the last 2 weeks actually... "he then grabs her face bringing his face down to meet hers and takes her lips once again kissing her hard yet soft at the same time, he feels her began to stroke him with her small hand up and down up and down... which makes him let out a low moan in her mouth, he then grabs her lifts her off the ground wrapping her legs around him as he backs her into the wall, he kisses her even harder while letting there tongues dance around in their mouths even more. Finally he pulls her short shorts and panties aside and angles his cock just right at her hot wet core... he can feel her wetness already which served to make his cock throb harder.. finally after teasing her just a bit he inters her core sliding in till he can no more... he here's her breath heavily as the fill of his full shaft filling he walls, he begins to slip in and out of her in a constant motion that makes her moan and moan...

Oh..Uhhh.. Yeah.. YEAH... YEAH... HARDER... HARDER CHUCK..

Chuck instantly starts to ram into even harder bracing his hands on the wall around her head steadying himself even more. He begins to go harder and faster till she is screaming his name, he watches her body and her face, just completely entranced by her between the way she looks her body moving super fast in an up and down motion over his cock her face when with her perfect lips opening and closing her little wet red tongue coming out barley her perfect white teeth showing too all of it only served to drive him even more crazy over this girl.. the noises coming from her mouth were beyond amazing.. he plummeted himself into her more and more till finally he felt her walls clinching tight around his super hard cock.. which only served to drive him to his own... the both of them ended up riding out their orgasm's together till they were finally done... with both of them breathing hard and staring into one another's eyes for what seemed like forever just completely lost in each other... everything about her seemed unrealistic how could one girl make him feel so much... everything about him seemed unnatural almost forbidden but she knew she couldn't get enough of him.. and it would only worse.

"Chuck finally brings her feet back down to the ground and kisses her forehead" That.. was amazing!

Yes it was... it was definitely to long over due! "she see's him look down at her and smirk" Don't you ever keep me waiting that long again Bass... 2 weeks is too long for me to go with out!

Tell me about it! Everyday during morning formations I just wanted to grab you and bang the hell out of you! "he then starts to laugh"

Really now... well I gotta be honest.. during some of the PT Training I wanted to do the same to you... you looking all angry and sweaty.. only made it worse! "she begins to laugh too"

My.. my... what a naughty little girl you are then!

Yes I know... how can something that's suppose to be so wrong feel so good! "she then smirks at him" My oh my... I do believe I'm going to get you in big trouble down the road Bass...

Yes that might be true but I wouldn't want anyone else to get in trouble with... "he smirks at her and pulls her in for another kiss"

Blair instantly wraps her arms around his neck pulling him in tighter, she feels him smile against her lips which causes her to smile too.. she cant help but think how in love she is with this boy... Chuck wraps his arms around her waist and pull her in closer feeling her smile against his lips makes his whole body tremble he still cant believe how absolutely and undeniably in love he is with this girl!

 

Well the secrets are out... No wonder why Chuck and Carter hate each other... Will Blair's parents ever let her know if she is aloud to come visit or will she be stuck at the Academy for 2 weeks alone... Its obvious that Chuck and Blair love one another but why haven't they told each other yet? Hmm... all in due time I suppose until then stayed tuned to see what's next! 

Chapter 8: Chapter 8

Blair's parents still hadn't given her an answer.. and considering it was already December 17th She had two more days to get an answer because starting on the 20th they could leave for 2 weeks and return January 3rd. As for Chuck and her they seemed to never be closer with him finally coming clean and her too it only seemed to help there relationship in the long run.. even though she still couldn't believe that Carter and Chuck shared a little brother between the both of them. But at least Christopher wasn't Chucks kid... which was a relief in itself.

Hey Blair.. why aren't you packing any bags yet?... you know everyone is going crazy around her trying to get everything ready for the 2 weeks away.

Yeah I know... I'm just taking my time that's all...

"Serena had noticed Blair mopping around for a week now" Yeah... so umm.. is your mom and dad excited to see you?

Uh.. yeah I guess you could say that... "she didn't really want anyone to know she would possibly spending Christmas here alone" So umm... how are things coming along with you and Nate? "hoping to change subject"

Things are going good... I am still so nervous though to officially meet his mom and dad. But things with us are amazing!

That's good.. and I wouldn't worry about his parents... I know they will instantly fall in love with you... Nate does share his parents genes after all and if he is as head over hills for you then they will have no choice to be either! "she smiled at the blonde"

Yeah... your right... what am I even stressing over... thanks Blair your awesome you know that "she see's the girl smile.. she cant believe how close Blair and her has become its almost like they have been friends forever" but you should really start packing at least some things...

"she finally thought why not...she could pack a little bit...maybe have a little hope her parents will say yes" Yeah your right.. I think I might start doing that right now.

 

So Chuck... have you talked to you dad yet...

Nope.. but he assured me last week that not only will he be there but uncle Jack and his girlfriend will be too.

Oh well that's cool... what about you know... Carter and El..."only being interrupted"

Yes Nate... Carter, Ellen & Christopher are all suppose to be there. "he seriously didn't want to begin to think about all of them being in the same house it had been a year sense he had been to any family holidays and even though he hated doing that to Chris he just really couldn't stand Ellen plus he had to see Carter enough as it was"

"Nate instantly noticing the rise in Chucks voice he decided to change the topic" Yeah so uh... did I tell you that my girlfriend is going to be meeting my family for the first time this Christmas.

Really that's great... I guess that means the two of you are starting to take things more seriously then. "he knew about Nate and Cadet Vander Woodson sense last year... Nate was never good at hiding things like Chuck was but he promised his friend he would keep the their relationship quit"

Yeah we are... actually after graduation I was thinking of maybe asking her if she wanted to move in with me.

Nate how are you going to do that exactly... "he see's his friend just look at him" I mean... Serena still has a whole other year left here at the Academy.

Yeah I know.. but I was thinking maybe getting a place close by to rent that way on the weekends she can easily come and see me... its not that far fetched. She could take the bus into town and I could pick her up, then we would have the whole weekend together until she has to come back here.

Yeah.. I guess that could work out... but what about Berkley man, didn't you already get accepted... I thought you were excited to finally move to California like you always talked about.

Yeah well... I do, don't get me wrong... its just well I thought maybe taking a year off and doing a little bit of site seeing would be good to.

I guess... if you say... are you sure your not just throwing your dreams away for her... I mean she has what a year left and then after that you two can reconcile maybe she could even move out to California too.

I know what your saying Chuck... but I cant help it I love this girl... everything that use to matter doesn't seem that important anymore and I know you probably think it crazy but I mean what if it was you... and you were absolutely in love with some girl and knew that after you graduate that was it or at least of you two seeing each other for a while wouldn't that bother you too? I mean were talking about a whole year here... I don't think I can go that long without seeing her man.

"Chuck thought about what he was saying... he could understand to an extent, even though he hadn't yet told Blair he loved her it didn't make it any less true... It made him wonder himself with Blair saying if she has a choice then back to New York she is going to go then were did that leave him & her... he had already been accepted to the United States Air Force Academy in Colorado. Did that mean that after graduation This whole thing with Blair would be over for good. he didn't want to even think of a day without her" Yeah I guess your right, look I'm sorry for grilling you man.

Its fine... I know your just trying to look out for me.. We have known each other forever... but one thing I do know is that I'm going to miss you man... it going to be hard not having you around all the time...

Yeah I know... its been that way sense we were 10 but I promise we will see each other more then you think...

I don't think so man... considering you will be in Colorado that's far away... "Nate continued packing a bit more"

Yeah.. I know but still we will make time to see each other I promise... "he then started back in packing"

 

With Friday finally rolling in, Blair had been waiting patiently for her parents to give an answer she hated that they both of them was waiting till the day before to even let her know anything, after her talk with Serena she began to pack which ended up leading to her packing practically everything she brought with her... she had gotten excited about going home seeing New York and all its beauty she had missed her city, she actually miss seeing her mom and dad too but the person she missed most of all would have to be Dortoa which was her maid but the women had practically raised her from a small child. She just hoped her parents called soon because a bunch of them was suppose to meet up in town for one last get together at the movies she was glad for that because she would get to see Chuck one last time before the 2week break which was killing her too she was going to miss him so much. Her thought were interrupted when she heard her phone ring in.

Hello Blair Waldorf speaking... "she was so excited that it was her parents she didn't even bother looking"

Yes hello miss this is Rebecca your mother's secretary...

Oh yes I remember hello Rebecca how are you? "Rebecca had been her mother secretary for 5years or longer now"

I'm just fine dear... how are you...

Doing good... so umm where you calling to let me know that Daddy would have a limo waiting when I got off the plane tomorrow? "she instantly here's the women clear her throat, indicating it was something no doubt bad"

Well Blair sweetie it seems that your Mother has been called away to Paris... She has a lot going on right now what with some of the new stores opening and all.

Yes I know she has been really busy... but umm.. what about Daddy then... surely he will be home for Christmas wont he?

Well dear that just it.. your father is gone down to Florida right now... he is working on a very high profile case at the moment and he just isn't going to be back for Christmas, so your mom asked that I call you to let you know that they hated to miss Christmas with you after not being able to do Thanksgiving either but that you would understand that they are very important people when it comes to the business world.

"Blair can feel the tears welding up in her eyes" Yes... "she takes a deep breath" I understand Rebecca...

Well I just wanted to call and let you know... but you have a very Merry Christmas darling and remember your parents might not be with you but they do love you if they didn't then neither of them would be working as hard as they do to give you the life you have.

Yes.. I know Rebecca thank you for calling, "Blair instantly hangs up the phone and feels the tears fall from her eyes... how could she have been so stupid to actually think she was going home on Christmas... this wasn't the first time her parents weren't there for the Holidays but still she had her maid Dorota and the butler Edward there to keep her company... but what was she going to do now, she was absolutely alone now... she began to sob even more because for the first time in her life she was starting to realize being Blair Waldorf sucked it had always sucked she just chose to overlook it... yeah granted she may have grew up with pretty things but there was one thing she never grew up with and that was a father or mother who loved her or even acknowledged her half the time.

 

After everyone had finally made it into town some was going to the movies were others were doing something else, Serena and Blair had decided to go the park to wait on Nate to arrive. Blair also knew that Chuck would no doubt be with him so that's why she decided to follow Serena. In all honestly she didn't even want to come after the whole thing with being stuck here alone for Christmas, but she didn't want her friend to grow suspicious of her, because she was nobody's pity case plus she didn't want to make Serena feel down not when she seemed so happy, so Blair did what she knew best and got ready and put a smile on her face and came anyways.

You know what B... I think he is like the one you know... "they had been talking for about 10mins waiting on the guys to arrive"

Really... how do you know that... ?

Its just the way he looks at me you know... like he can somehow see into my soul... its like when we kiss... "she then pauses"

Its like when you kiss nothing or no one else matter huh? "Blair instantly finishes her sentence"

Yeah... "she turns to the brunette" exactly... you know February the 10th will make us a year that we started dating...

Really... that's a long time S... "she couldn't help but sound a bit down.. she was depressed after all not only was she not able to go home for Christmas but she also would be away from Chuck too.. why couldn't she have the chance to be with him..."

Yeah it is.. even though its been one of the most crazy hectic 10months I wouldn't change it.. because I am just crazy in love with him...

That's great S... I'm happy for you guys... "she stares down at pond"

Hey... what's wrong B... you don't sound like happy bubbly self.

I think you got me all wrong S... isn't you who is the bubbly one... "she smile at the girl"

"Serena instantly notices something sad in her eyes" Yeah I guess your right I am usually the bubbly one but lately you have been happy too... but right now it seems like something is bothering you...

Its nothing S... I'm fine I swear... "she looks back down this time at her feet"

Blair... its not fine... there's something bother you.. I can read it all over your face.. what's wrong, were friends right.. you can tell me anything I swear I wont judge.

"Blair finally decides to give in" Its just well... it looks like the Academy is going to be keeping me company for Christmas that's all...

Oh... B I'm sorry... I thought you were going home for the Holidays.. I mean with you pack yesterday and everything...

Yeah.. well that's why I had been waiting, my parents hadn't yet given me an answer but after seeing you packing and stuff I just decided that well why not yeah know... if they said yeah then at least I would be ready...

B... look if you want I can totally cancel on Nate... we can spend Christmas here if you want... make it a girls getaway even.

No S... its fine.. I'm fine.. this isn't the first time nor the last that my parents weren't around for the holidays... and in no way shape or form am I going to let you do that to Nate... your finally going to be meeting his family S... and I know you have been excited about this for weeks.. so as much as I appreciate you for offering I am sorry to say that I decline... "she smiled at the blonde girl.. they truly were becoming closer and closer"

Are you sure B.. I just hate that your going to be stuck here for 2 whole weeks... I'm sure Nate will understand... "neither of them noticing the two boys walking up behind them"

Nate will understand what? "the boy instantly says"

"both girls turn around to find both Chuck and Nate walking up to them" Oh nothing...

It didn't sound like nothing Blair.. what is it that I will understand exactly...

"Blair looked at Nate then over to Chuck, she hadn't told him about Nate nor Serena being together although she was starting to wonder if he already knew considering he was with Nate" Its nothing I swear, Serena and I was just talking...

Blair its okay... "he then pointed to Chuck" Chuck already knows about Serena and I in fact he has knew for a long time.. so you can say whatever in front of him.

Nate... Serena and I were just discussing how nervous she was to meet your family for the first time... "she turned to Serena" Right S...

Uh... yeah... exactly... "Chuck could instantly tell by her voice that she was lying about something"

Oh babe.. we have talked about this.. there is nothing to be nervous about.. I know my family will love you.. "he then grabs a hold of her hand to take a walk"

I will see you later right B "the blonde turns back to address her friend she still wasn't quit done with there discussion"

Yeah... I will see you back at the Barracks.

 

Hey.. did I ever tell you just how absolutely beautiful you are "after watching Nate and Serena walk away, Chuck wrapped his arms around Blair's waist"

Oh... only a thousand times.. "she turns in his arms and smiles at him... if there was one thing to make her feel better it was being with Chuck right now"

"he smirks at her and his lips instantly find hers. He kisses her deeply for a second and pulls away" Well every single time I told you it was all the truth!

"she smiles even more.. how could this boy make her feel like he does all the time" Yeah about that.. was you ever going to tell me you knew about Serena and Nate?

Me what about you... obviously you knew too... "he starts laughing"

Yeah but you knew first... besides Serena is my friend.. and she asked me to keep it a secret so I did.

Well there's your answer then... Nate's my friend so I too couldn't say a word. "the both of them instantly start laughing"

I swear here we are keeping a secret about our friends being involved from each other when the both of us already know... how silly is that...

I don't know.. probably about as silly as those lies you and Serena fed Nate when we first got here.

"Blair instantly stopped smiling" What.. what are you even talking about, we wasn't lying to Nate...

Yeah you were... I could tell...

Oh yeah that's right your Chuck Bass you know everything.. "she instantly changes her tune"

Blair that's isn't what I meant... and you know it... "he see's her turn away from him" It's just that well I know Serena is your friend but Nate has been mine sense we were 10 and if there is something that Serena is hiding or possibly doing behind Nate's back then I think I think he deserves to know and me being his friend I'm only looking out for him... "he see's her turn around to face him and continues" Its just you don't know what all he has put on hold for her... and I don't want him to.. "Blair instantly interrupts him'

It wasn't anything like that... I swear! "she looks him in the eyes" Serena is crazy in love with Nate okay...

Well then what did she mean when she said that Nate would understand then?

"She seriously didn't want to tell him but she was growing tired of it all" It didn't even have to do with them per say... it... It had to do with me Chuck... "she see's him look at her more from curiosity" She was offering to stay with me for Christmas and I told her...

Why would she offer to do that... I mean Blair you know that Nate and her both have been excited about this whole thing... why ruin that for them...

Chuck would you please just shut up for a second and let me finish... "she see's him look at her telling her to go on" I wasn't trying to mess with their plans okay... Serena was offering to stay with me during Christmas because.. well It looks like I will be spending the next 2 weeks here at the Academy.. that's why.. I told you absolutely not! that she was not going to do that to Nate nor herself.. and that's what you walked up on was her asking if I was sure.. that she was sure Nate would understand.

Wait... so your not going home for Christmas then?

No Chuck... "she rolls her eyes" It seems that my mother and father are too busy with their cliental.

Blair... I.. I'm sorry.. for thinking you were trying to break them up and most of all for you not being able to see your... "he grabs her hand but she jerks it away"

Don't... please... just don't do that...

Do what Blair... "he hates to see her hurting.."

Feel sorry for me... I'm a big girl.. this is not the first time nor the last that they haven't been around.

Yeah but ... you don't deserve to be treated that way... "he couldn't imagine anyone not wanting to spend time with this marvelous girl"

Treated like what Chuck... "she begins to laugh slightly" this is what my parents do... "she begins to shake her head and looks to him again" Do you remember our first date... "she see's shake his head" Do you remember when I told you that my parents stay gone a lot.. that they always have & that I was pretty much all alone except for the Maid and Butler...

Yeah... I remember you telling me that.. its just I didn't think that meant for Holidays too...

Well it does... after a while you just get use to not having them around... "she looks down" you get use to being alone...

"his heart is aching so bad for her right now.. yeah granted he didn't get to see his father all the time either with him being stationed far away all the time.. but still his father made it his duty to be with him on the Holidays not to mention during the summer when his father would take a month long leave to spend time with him, he hated that Blair had grew up this way... thinking it was okay to be alone all the time... he loved this girl and never wanted to see her hurt or sad" Well I assure you Blair Waldorf that for the next 2 weeks you wont be alone then... "he see's her look up at him"

Chuck.. what are you even talking about... didn't you hear a word I just said my mom and dad are both gone.. there's no going to New York.. Serena will be with Nate which leaves me here at the Academy...

You forgot one person who is going to be with you.. or rather you with him... "he takes her hands right there and then" Blair go back to your Barracks and pack your bags, be ready by tomorrow morning and meet me at the bus stop here in town at 8:30...

"Blair instantly feeling confused" Wait Chuck.. what exactly do you mean... meet you at 8:30...

Just what I said... please don't question it.. even I still don't have it all figured out... but I promise you I'm working on it... "he smiles at her"

Chuck.. please I know you don't want to see me alone and sad on Christmas.. but I will be fine I promise.. I don't want to add any more pressure then you already have...

Blair would you please just shut up... I want you with me don't you get that... I honestly don't know why I didn't ask you sooner...

Oh so your inviting me to see your family then..."she was still confused what exactly did he mean by saying he wanted her with him"

Not exactly... "he looked at her" its not that I wouldn't love to show you off Blair.. its just well... With Carter being there.. he will instantly know something is going on...

Oh yeah... I forgot... your totally right... but how is me going with you going to work exactly...

Like I said before Blair just let me figure it all out okay.. just be ready and meet me by 8:30 at the bus stop here in town okay...

Okay Chuck... if you insist... I knew you couldn't get enough of me! "she starts smiling... for some reason she felt overwhelmingly happy"

You have no clue what you do to me! "he smiles back"

Oh really... then tell me what exactly is it that I do to you then... "she smirks at him, she always loved teasing him"

Well I could show you better then I can tell you Miss Waldorf... "he grabs her and pulls her into his embrace, bringing his lips down to hers. For some reason it seemed the two of them just couldn't get enough of each other... because being with her and being with him made everything seem alright.. all the problems they seemed to face just slipped away when they were together. I guess in some ways Chuck and Blair had became each other own little gateway into a world where no one or anything else mattered except for them and what they shared.

 

Sorry to my readers I would have had this up sooner but for some reason.. fanfiction site wouldn't let me...But finally here it is, who here thinks Chuck is making a smart decision inviting Blair to tag along.. where exactly is he going to hide her? Plus can Chuck and his Father's relationship be that good... obviously its his father who has pushed Chuck around all his life... between sending him to the Military Academy.. and now Chuck is to go on to the United States Air Force Academy... I just have this odd feeling that not all of these are his decision alone... Stay tuned for another Chapter. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! You all are so wonderful! 

Chapter 9: Chapter 9

I am sorry for taking forever to get this Chapter out there, I have been in the process of moving, then once we were settled in somewhat, we left for vacation, plus we are in the middle of some remodeling here and there... so time has seemed to get away with me on my fanfic stories but I am back now sorry for make everyone wait when I first started this Chapter I'm going to lie I had a bit of writers block which you might be able to tell somewhat from the beginning but once I got my flow going again things seemed to come out better as this chapter progressed. Also this Chapter was much more longer then any other Chapter, usually my chapters are no less then 3,000 to 6,000 words normally, but this Chapter was just over 12,000 words so I filled that I owed it to my readers for making them wait so long. Plus I had to use this Chapter as a lot of filling in somewhat, but please review let me know if you liked this Chapter or not... I also threw a little smut scene for you all once again.. not going to lie sometimes its hard for me to write smut scenes but I managed to knock one out anyways. But again hope you all like! 

 

Well I'm here Chuck... just like you asked, now would you please fill me in on how exactly I am spending Christmas with you? "she approaches him standing at the bus stop"

Easy... I have done the duty to purchase you a ticket that's on the next flight out with me! "he smiles at her"

Wait, you haven't exactly told me how we are going to do this, I know you said that I couldn't necessarily be with your family due to Carter so where am I staying exactly?

Well your going to be staying at a hotel...

Chuck... are you sure this isn't going to be a big headache I mean... I appreciate you inviting me to come with you but how exactly are we going to spend time with each other if your busy entertaining your family and I'm in some hotel the whole time?

Blair I know what your thinking and I promise we will get time together I swear, just please don't back out of me now... "he looked at her with pleading eyes"

"she knew she had to give in maybe these next 2 weeks wont be too bad, anything's better then staying on campus alone" Okay Bass... you win, but will you please tell me exactly where we are going? "she was surprised she hadn't asked him before"

Great! this is going to be one getaway your never going to forget... "he smiled at her" And we are going to Colorado!

Colorado... hmm... never been there before.

Great your going to love it I just know it... "he looked at her while helping her with her luggage" Oh by the way I hope you packed for cold weather because its going to be freezing when we get there!

Chuck... where exactly in Colorado are we going to?

Aspen... Aspen Colorado Blair... its my hometown.. now come lets hurry we are already running late to catch the flight. "he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him."

 

Once they were finally aboard the plane, they finally relaxed a bit, they had about a two and half hour flight to get there or well that's what Chuck had told her at least, which was better then the 12 hour drive he had made time and time again before.

So Chuck... you said Aspen Colorado was you hometown,... I thought you didn't really have a permanent place to really call home.. not trying to be rude but you said you moved around a lot when you was younger.

Yeah.. I know.. and I did... its just well Aspen Colorado is where my mother grew up its where she met my father. Before... "he hated talking about her death or really her in general it just brought back to many memories" before she died, I uh... stayed with her most of the time when dad would be away it was the house I was brought home to after I was born and the house that I grew up in so to speak... even after her death dad never sold it and we were always taking trips back there and it just continued to always feel like home to me.

"Blair knew by the way he said things that just talking about his mom hurt him, and she hated for even bringing it up" Yeah I get whatcha mean... "she grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his and gave him a squeeze, as if to say she was here for him"

Yeah so umm... when we get there I'm going to set you up in this hotel that's only about 5 miles away from where I live at, its called the Limelight Aspen Hotel its nice, I think you will find it to your liking. And I promise I will come and see you all the time, so much that you will be begging me to stay away.

Oh I hardly doubt that... "shaking her head and laughing"

And just why is that? "he smirked"

Because I could never get tired of you Chuck Bass "she squeezed his hand again reassuring him, almost forgetting they were still holding hands"

"he smiles at her then gives her the softest peck on her lips"

 

Okay so are you sure you have everything you need? "he asked her after getting her up to her room"

Yes for the last time I have everything here..."she says while admiring the room he reserved for her"

Okay.. but what if you get hungry or something.. please let me go out and get you something at least.

Chuck... its fine I'm probably going to order something from room service anyways... so please just stop... "she began to laugh a little"

Okay... okay... I was just wanting to make sure before I head out... "he really hated to leave her, but he didn't want his father to start calling around"

Its fine I know your worried about me.. but I got this.. its not the first time I've been by myself in a hotel for a long shot... and by the way I know you said it was going to be cold but you didn't say absolutely freezing!... there is snow out there everywhere.. when we stepped off the plane I literally thought was some how transported to a huge snow globe or a winter wonderland... "she started to unpack some of her clothes"

Yeah.. its pretty much always like this.. considering it snows 6 to 7 months out of the 12.. and on average the temp usually never gets past 75 and that's in the summer months so yeah its pretty much always cold like this!

Ugh... you have got to be kidding me!... who in there right mind would want to deal with cold weather all the time!... "she looked at him like he was completely insane for his love of this place which he expressed to her on the plane"

Ehhh... you get use to I swear... you learn to over look the coldness and the snow really is beautiful and the mountains too. I promise before you leave you will begin to fall in love with this place!

Yeah... I hardly doubt that Bass..."she slips her jeans off and sweater she was wearing plus her boots"

Blair I'm not..."he looks at her and see's her standing in nothing but her fuchsia bra and pantie set"

What?... hello earth to Chuck Bass... what are you staring at? "she see's his eyes frozen to her"

You.. that's who I'm staring at.. I swear Waldorf I don't think I could ever get enough of you... your are beyond beautiful you know that "he approaches her and starts rubbing his hands up and down her body, feeling her silky skin which serves to turn him on even more then he is now"

Chuck..."she looks him in the eyes" Chuck... your already late to get home...

Shhh... "he hushes her" I don't care if I'm late... to be completely honest I don't even want to go.. I know I don't want to leave you at all that's for sure!

Listen Chuck... I Know that your not excited to see Carter or his mother for that matter... but what about your father.. I know you've missed him.. plus your little brother Christopher... he is missed you so much and is excited to see you as well.

"at the mention of Chris's name he knows she's right" Yeah I know... I do miss them.

Well then go Chuck... you can always come back here if things get rough or if you just want to see me... anytime I will be here... so go on...

Thanks Blair your right... Well I guess I will be on my way and would you please put something on... your driving me insane!

"she laughs before sliding a pair of black sleep shorts on with a dark purple tank top" Okay better...

I guess a little but you still look sexy as hell though... "he smirks at her, damn that girl could really drive him crazy"

Awww.. thanks babe... now please be on your way will you...

If I didn't know better I'd believe you were instantly trying to push me out the door... "he smirk at her"

No Chuck... "she laughed" its not that... its just you have been talking about being on time and now your late...

Yeah your right... well I will be on my way then... I will call you later okay, "he grabs her face with both his hands and leans down to give her a kiss" I'm going to miss you!

"she smiles at him" Missing you already, now go on... talk to you later.

 

Making his way into the Bass home he couldn't help but feel down for having to leave Blair back at the hotel alone... I mean come on who invites someone to spend the holiday with them and doesn't actually spend it with them the whole time... either way he was going to be sure to make time for the both of them he was sure of that but no sooner he started to think of ways they could enjoy their time together his thoughts were interrupted by a rather loud sound of someone running towards him.

CHUCKSTER! "a little blonde headed boy came running"

Christopher! "hugging the boy"

Christopher... come on Chuck... nobody calls me that except for Ellen... "he starts grinning"

Yeah... well Chris... you better hope Ellen doesn't catch you calling her that... considering she would get pissed if you didn't say mom.

Ehh... she can get over it... "he smirks using his bass trade mark"

Yeah.. so your going to be 11 here soon... I can definitely tell you've grown a lot.

Yeah... I'd say so considering you haven't stopped by for almost a year...

Chris listen about that I'm sorry, there has been a lot of stuff going on... and I'm just having a hard time dealing with it... plus Ellen hates me.

No she doesn't... you just think she does...

Chris... trust me your to young right now to even begin to understand this whole mess but one day you will...

I'm not a baby Chuck... so you don't like mom... "he rolls his eyes at his older brother" Excuse me Ellen... doesn't mean you cant stop by and see me once in a while.

Okay... your right Chris... I promise no more staying away okay!

Swear?... because I'm tired of being lied too...

Chris... I swear okay... no more staying away!... besides if I do you can kick my ass and I promise I will let you do it! "he see's his brother start grinning"

Who says you will have to let me do anything... I'm sure I can kick you ass all on my own...

Okay... please Chris don't repeat every single thing I say... that's the last thing we need is for Ellen to hear you using those words...

Please... Mom and Carter both have worse mouth's then yours!

I'm sure they do... "chuck murmurs" Where is Carter anyways? is he here yet?

No he told mom that he would be running a day late or something like that... so it looks like its just us for right now.

Good... I like it better that way! "he see's his younger brother roll his eyes" Come on Chris what do you say I challenge you to a Call of Duty show down...

I say I accept this challenge... your going down BITCH!

CHRIS! "he glares at his lil brother" would you please keep the profanity down! "he then starts laughing"

Why are you scared of the Big Bad Ellen..."he taunts his older brother while walking away"

That's it boy your the one who is going down! "he follows while laughing"

After playing a good solid 3hrs with his little brother, not even Chuck could believe how much he missed spending time with Chris. Granted the year break did change a lot Chris grew a lot taller... he also had recently gotten his braces taken off a few weeks ago, he dressed pretty dawn hip for a 11 year old boy too. He definitely had swag already plus he was girl obsessed too now when they were taking breaks from the game all he would talk about was the girls who was in love with him.. so yeah his little brother Chris had game he supposed... finally ending there game it was getting close to bedtime and Chuck was getting tired plus he still had to call Blair, he texted her a couple of times and she told him she was heading down to the spa he promised her that they would spend some time tomorrow. He couldn't wait to see her he still hated the fact that she was all alone in the hotel room but it has to be better then being all alone back at the academy.

(For those who are wondering what Chuck's little brother might look at then please go to my profile and the site will be located there just click on the site. I was between this boy and another one to play the part of Christopher but let me know what you think if he seems to fit the boys part if you know what I mean. You will also find a couple more photo's there too, Wentworth Military Academy & also a picture of Chucks home in Aspen Colorado.

 

As the days went by Chuck made sure to spend as much time as possible with Blair... he had took her skiing and even though she had been horrible the first time after their 3rd time she was doing pretty good now or at least for someone who had never skied before. As they approached the second week he noticed Chris seemed a little upset and less his annoyingly persistent funny self.

Chris... what's going on? "he sets down next to him"

Nothing... why?

Come on I know there is something bothering... so no reason to lie... remember what we talked about the other day... I'm always here for you no matter what, you can tell me anything even if I'm not around you can always call or text anytime... so just tell me what's been bothering you.

I know... its just... well it seems like I haven't gotten to see Dad very much at all and were already starting week 2 and after the break I have to go back home with Mom... and I don't know when I will get to see him again next.. I swear he is always gone... he's never around!

Chris you know dad has a very important position in the Military... that's why he isn't around as often as we all would like.

Yeah I know that... trust me I have to here it all the time.. but sometimes it just sucks!

I know it does trust me! I may be older now but I was once your age too and when I was younger I was constantly moving every time dad would be stationed somewhere else I had to move too. Until I finally got tired of it.. never actually having a place to call my own well except this place of course... but you know what I mean..

Yeah I know... but I feel like I'm always alone anymore.. with dad being gone all the time and well mom recently started going out of dates again... so she gone quite a bit too now.

Well hey have you considered Wentworth? "he see's chris roll his eyes" Listen I know that you don't think you will like it but you never know..

I doubt it...

I think it would be a great idea... plus we will get to see each other more.. and Carter's there too.. plus its an excellent school.

I know that.. and the only plus to that would be just that seeing my brothers more but that's pretty much it... but personally I don't want to go to a Military school... and before you say it.. Yeah I know Dad is very pro Military this and that... and so are you.. but I'm not you and I'm certainly not dad I want to do my own thing ya know... I mean don't you ever wish that you would have done something different and not what dad just expects you to do?

Yeah.. of course there's been times where I've wondered what it would be like to be a normal teenager who went to school and came home and hung out with their friends and went to parties and just all of that but I didn't grow up that way.. and to be honest I think Wentworth made me a better person and taught me so much about survival and taking control of my life.

Sounds boring if you ask me...

Yeah it probably does to a 11yr old... but hey just think about what I said okay...

Yeah.. yeah.. "he looks down and starts walking away"

Chuck thinks that he might just be crazy but he gets a brilliant idea but he second thinks it.. but decides to go through with it.. hopefully it wont backfire in his face.

Hey Chris... wait up... "he see's the boy turn back to him" How about you and I get out of here for a while?

Really?... like uh.. where are we going to go?

Well I as just about to go out and meet a friend of mine in town... so if you want to come that would be fine.

Yeah that would be great!

Okay get your coat and tell Ellen you and I are going to the Movies or something...

While waiting for Chris to get his things I quickly sent Blair a text letting her know I was on my way but I was also bringing someone with me.. just to give her a heads up... I was nervous for Blair to officially meet Christopher... and just as much for Chris to meet Blair... I needed to be smart about this because if things accidentally got out about Blair and I to the wrong people then I would be in big trouble at school for being involved with a Cadet plus if I got expelled my dad would also be pissed as hell at me too considering I only had 5months of school left till graduation.

 

"KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK"

So Chuck... who is this friend we are meeting?

You will see... "he waits for Blair to come to the door"

Is it girl... "he looks at chuck and see's him grin" Oh shit its a girl isn't it! I bet she's HOT!

Chris would you please just... "about that time he's interrupted when he see's Blair open the door and smile at them"

Oh shit... she is HOT! "Chris quickly steps front and center in front of Blair and ascends his hand to her" Hello I'm Chris and might I say how wonderful it is to meet you.. also has anyone ever told you just how beautiful you are "he grins at her" because if they haven't that's a shame because you are quit the most beautiful women I have ever seen! "he smirks at her"

"Blair is instantly taken back from this little stud in front of her when she here's him start to speak its takes everything in her not to bust out laughing... was he seriously trying to come on to her" Thanks... aren't you quit the Charmer... "she smiles at him and then looks to Chuck who is trying just as hard to not bust out laughing" Please the both of you come on in... I was just about to order something to eat so if you two would like to join me that would be great!

Absolutely I would love...

Chris..."chuck says"

What... I only answer her geese brother lighten up... which by the way you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.. I swear but they only thing your eyes haven't told me is your name.

"Blair starts busting out laughing at the both of them" No its fine.. hello Chris my name is Bl...

Claire... "Chuck says out loud" Chris meet Claire Waldings

Chuck I'm pretty sure she can answer for herself... but its nice to meet you Claire.

"Blair looks at Chuck and see's his eyes grow larger so she decides to play along" Yes well its nice to meet you Chris... your brother has told me a lot about you.

Really... hopefully all good things!

Yes but he never did mention what a cute little charmer you were though... "she smiled at him" its nice to finally meet you!

Well here I am... now what were your other two wishes...? "he smirks at her" Where your parents Greek Gods, because it takes two Gods to make a Goddess.

Chris... please that's enough already... "chuck interrupts again"

What... you said she was a friend... a very hot and adorable looking friend.

Yeah Chris a girl who is 6yrs to old for you!

So age ain't nothing but a number... which reminds me My lips are like Skittles, wanna taste the rainbow?

"Blair drops her mouth open she cant believe how persistent this little boy is"

Chris... I forgot one other thing... meet my girl friend Claire... "he smiles at the boy"

Oh so now she's your girlfriend huh... its funny how you only said you was meeting a friend earlier.

Yeah I know.. but you would have found out when we first got here if you hadn't been using your cheesy pick up lines now wouldn't you.

Yeah.. I guess your right... but those lines are not cheesy they always work and I have plenty more too...

Please spare me... I don't want to here anymore of your lines.

If you say so... "chris then plops down on the couch and turns to look at them standing" So your my brothers girlfriend huh? how long have you two been going out?

Yeah I'm your brothers girlfriend, and we have been dating for 3months...

Wow... I didn't even think my brother did girlfriends or at least I haven't never heard of him having them before... but I have to admit brother you done good "he looks to chuck" In fact you done excellent... "he then turns to look back at blair" But if things don't work out you can always take a chance with me... I know I can treat you so much better! "he smirks at chuck"

Yeah.. I'll remember that.. "she starts to laugh" So what were you two wanting to get to eat...

How about we go out and eat somewhere...

Yeah sure that sounds like fun Chuck...

Can we go to the Movies too?

Chris I don't know... I don't want to keep you out forever... what if Ellen gets mad?

Oh come on... please! I don't ever get to go to the movies with you anymore.. Claire please tell him it will be fun!

I think that sounds like a wonderful idea! "she agrees" So Chuck what are we waiting for Chris and I want dinner and a movies so lead the way.

 

After they got done eating and watched the movie they dropped Blair back off at her hotel, Chuck was surprised himself that everything seemed to go really well other then Chris and his continuously non stop pick up lines that he still showered Blair with which if he was being honest with himself he laughed so hard at his little brother trying to put the moves on his girlfriend, granted he knew Chris had grew a lot and was into girls now but dang the boy had game that was for sure and at only 11 the boy was already a player. Once him and Chris dropped her off they made there way back home too.

Thanks Chuck I had a great time... and well it was even better sense Claire was there too! I swear bro you better not mess it up with that one because you would have to an idiot to let that girl go!

Yeah I know... She really is something great isn't she!... And I had a great time with you too.. I have missed seeing you little bro we need to hang out more.

Oh how sweet... brotherly love "interrupted while walking in the room" Please spare me this brother bonding moment I will try not to throw up while you to continue.

Carter... "Chuck states"

What was you expecting someone else... you do know I have been here this entire week right... but that cant be entirely true about you now can it... "he walks closer to Chuck" Now just where has my loving brother been keeping himself.. "he sarcastically says" I mean correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't this whole holiday break suppose to be bonding time for Ellen, Bart and well of course all of us.. but you have seemed to be rather detained somewhat..

Oh I've been around... just been avoiding you as much as I possibly can... besides I see you enough at school... If I could avoid you there I would.

So you say... but yet here you are... please tell me, if your so hell bent on avoiding me then wouldn't you staying at the Academy during this break only served to your advantage... having me not there would have given you plenty of time to be away from me... but yet I guess you couldn't stay away... "he laughs" most people cant after all.. I seem to have that effect on people.

Carter you know damn well the only reason I came was for Chris and Dad... I could care less about you or Ellen... So please stop deluding yourself into thinking that this whole holiday is all about you... So please Fuck Off!

Chuck... Chuck... might you watch your mouth around the younger one "he points to his little brother" I mean.. I would hate to inform Mom and dear old Bart that your teaching Chris here such dirty and offending words... I know as well as you do that Bart wouldn't like that at all.

Can you two please just cut this out already... "Chris finally speaks"

Shut it you Little Shit! "carter yells"

Carter! they only piece of Shit here is you! So please leave us the fuck alone...

Oh is that an order... "he begins to laugh" Sucks doesn't... that your threats here don't mean anything... hate to break it to you Chuck but you may be able to tell me what to do at school but on the weekends and when we are home you have no authority then... but I am leaving... not for you of course but because you two fuck heads are starting to bore me!

Well please don't let us stop you!

After the whole Carter encounter he finally told Chris goodnight and made his way up to his room where he instantly texted Blair to see how she was doing. He had missed her even more.. he wanted to stay the night with her so bad but he was still nervous about a few things.. he took a risk today letting Chris meet her.

Claire Waldings huh? lol

-B

Yeah I know, I was put on the spot.. I hated lying about your name

-C

Its okay.. why exactly did you btw?

-B

Well I cant take the risk of Chris knowing your real name and him possibly telling Dad or even worse Carter or Ellen even. 

-C

All okay I understand now... but I had a wonderful time with the two Bass brothers today.

-B

I had a great time too, and obviously Chris did... which I'm so sorry about him hitting on you all day long lol 

-C

LOL... Oh I seriously laughed my head off... you were completely right he is so funny, your really lucky to have such an awesome little brother.

-B

Yeah I know, I really am... but hey I was wondering if well I could come by tomorrow & we can spend the whole day together just us, plus I would like to say the whole night with you. 

-C

That sounds great and I would love for you to stay the night! But until then this chic is going to bed... you two wore me out today. 

-B

Okay well I will see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Blair! :) 

-C

Goodnight Chuck... XOXO 

-B

 

The next day couldn't come soon enough Chuck was already up and after his shower and getting ready he quickly made his way down to the dinning room to have breakfast with the whole family. Walking in he notices that he might be a couple minutes early because setting right there is none other then Ellen herself.

Well hello Charles... please do set down.

Ellen.. "Chuck takes a seat" How have you been?

I have been absolutely wonderful... and what about yourself?

Things have been good for the most part... "he catches himself yawn for some reason" excuse me.. I seem to still be a bit tired.

Oh I would too if I was out past 11 last night... which by the way Charles I appreciate you spending the day with Chris and all but for now I expect you to be back at a decent hour.. He is only 11 years old after all... and you being his older brother are setting an example to him and I'm sorry but him not following his curfew is unacceptable.

Ellen I understand what you are saying but it wasn't even that... we just lost track of time after grabbing dinner then the Movie... I nor was Chris trying to defy you in any way.

Well that isn't what it looked like to me... Chris has been rebelling a lot here lately & seems to think its okay to talk back to me when ever he wants and I will not tolerate bad behavior from him or you!

Ellen please... I am not in the mood to start with you, "he rolls his eyes" Your completely over reacting about this whole thing.. I don't get to see Chris as much as I would like to.. so I am sorry if I lost track of the time yesterday... and as for him rebelling as you would call it.. that's perfectly normal he's 11 not to mention he's growing up... learning to become himself more and more everyday.

Yeah your completely correct Charles he is growing up but that doesn't mean I want him to grow up acting like you!... Please Charles don't act dumb.. I can see so much of your attitude in him when he talks back to me.. and its because of this that's happening right now...

And what exactly would this be that your referring to Ellen... "he was seriously growing tired of her bullshit already"

You running your mouth like you do all the time... constantly undermining... thinking its okay to talk to me the way you do.. and Chris see's it and has seen it for a long time... and I'm personally getting tired of it! Chris may be your brother but he is also my son & I don't appreciate the way you talk to me around him, you should have more respect for me then that anyways Chuck.. I have been there for you and your father during a lot of hard times when you was younger.

Oh Yeah.. and I wonder who caused all those hard times huh..."he looks at her" Get one thing straight here Ellen.. you may be Chris's mom but you aren't mine and you never have been because you took mine from me... so don't play all innocent here and act like I'm always the bad person because I'm not!

CHARLES! "she yells" that's enough! nobody took your mother from you... she left you! "she begins to look down before raising her eyes to his again" You cant blame me and only me for what happened.. Your father was just as much guilty of that relationship as I was and yet I don't see you constantly holding anything over his head now do I?

"Chuck thought long and hard about what she was saying... granted he hated Ellen with everything in him for what she had done between breaking his family apart and his mother dying inside more and more every day which he witnessed until the day he found her dead from a broken heart but still she was right.. Bart was just as welling to start the affair with her... which lead to his life becoming Fuck up even more then it already seemed to be. But before he could answer her there walked in his father himself"

Charles... its so nice to see you already down here..."he takes a seat next to Chuck" How have things been at the Academy?... Good I hope.

Things have been great father...

That's good... General Colonel Bateman has said such wonderful things about you.. even going as far to say that you are one of the top 10 best Lieutenant Commanding Officer they have had... he speaks highly of you and your achievements, and I for one am so proud of you Charles.. I think the Air force will be gaining a great man into there ranks what do you think? "he looks over at his son"

"Chuck was always sure for the longest time that after Military Academy was through he would then follow in his father's foot steps and sign up to join the Air force but after meet Blair he just wasn't sure anymore if that's what he really wanted to do.. at once he had thought about going to College and getting a career but he couldn't tell his father that, especially after hearing him praise his hard work" Yes Father... your right... the Air force will be lucky to have me!

As his father and him talk a little more, Carter and Chris finally show up and set down at the table too, remembering what Chris had told him the day before about not being able to see there dad that much Chuck decided that he would bring it up to his father considering his dad told him that he was wanting to hit the slopes today and do a little bit of skiing before heading back out again.

So Dad... you mentioned that you was wanting to hit the slopes some today huh?

Yes Charles I did... I will probably head out there around 12 I suppose... I want you all to come with me too.

Yeah about that... Bart I already have plans actually and so does Carter... "she glances over at Carter" Him and I were actually going to meet with a few friends out in town and he has already agreed to come with me.

That's perfectly understandable Ellen... I guess it will be just Charles, Christopher and I then.

Actually father.. I too already had plans... "he see's Carter look at him before focusing his attention back to his father" Well what I mean is I have a friend that is in town too and I had already made plans to meet up with them... there not going to be in for much longer so unfortunately I wont be able to come today.. But you and Chris have a great time! "he looks to his little brother and smiles"

Well that's just too bad then.. Christopher please tell me that you too didn't make plans also?

Nope nothing at all... "he smiles, even if he did he would have dropped them this is what he had been waiting for was some time with his dad"

Well that's great then.. looks like its just you and I today then! "he then see's Chuck lifting to stand up" Charles... where exactly are you headed too?

Oh well about me meeting that friend... I uh am on my way out now... but it was good seeing you all and having breakfast with everyone... but I should really be getting on my way. "he turns to leave but not before saying one last thing" Oh one last thing don't wait up tonight.. I will probably just say stay out at there hotel tonight and return in the morning.. but bye for now, "he then turns to Chris" Chris I trust that you wont let dad get too adventurous now... "he begins to laugh" We cant have dad breaking a hip or leg now can we.

Yeah because we all know what a dare devil dad really is... " all three men begin to laugh" But no worries I got this... I promise dad will have my full protection.

Good well... see you all you later.. bye. "He then turns to leave the house"

Well he seems to be in hurry now doesn't he... "Ellen speaks up"

Yeah it does seem like that... although I'm just wondering who exactly this friend is that he has to meet up with... Considering he doesn't seem to have that many friends that I'm aware of other then Nate of course... maybe he is finally coming out of the closet... "he begins to laugh when he see's Barts eyes widen"

CARTER! "Ellen yells" that's enough of that talk...

What... its not like he has very many friends like I said... and well he hasn't really had any girlfriends either...

Actually your wrong... about that...

Wrong about what Chris...

About Chuck not having any girlfriends..

Hate to inform you little brother but your wrong... I go to school with him, I would know if he has a girl friend or any previous girlfriends for that matter...

Well evidently you've been slacking because Chuck most definitely has a girlfriend... a very hot girlfriend I might add..."he smirks his signature"

And just how would you even know any of that... less long know what she looks like?

Well if you must know I met her yesterday... and she is for sure one of the most hottest girls I have ever seen before!

Well this is getting good... please enlighten us on this little meet and greet will you...

Well I don't really know a lot but when Chuck and I went to the movies yesterday and out to eat she came with us... and well her name is Claire.

Claire... "Carter repeats trying to think if there were any Claire's that he might know of" Claire what...?

Claire... uhhh... Claire Waldings I think... that's what she said her name was.

Hmm... doesn't sound familiar to me... must be some gold digging hussy.. that's probably no doubt moms age. "he begins to laugh"

Actually you would be wrong again... to be honest she dresses well for herself looks as if she has plenty of money for herself and she looks to be around yours and Chucks age for a matter of fact.

Well I guess Chuck knows a good DTF when he see's them.

CARTER!... that's enough of that talk I am growing tired of your mouth... why does it matter who Chuck see's anyways.. besides if you are about ready we should be heading out... "raising from her seat only looking to Bart who seems to be listing intently to the two boys" Bart will you please come with me for a moment I need your help with something.

Sure Ellen..."he raises up" Well I will see you two later... "then exits the room"

DTF? what is that? "he see's his brother start to laugh" Well whatever it is... it doesn't really matter because I think Chuck really cares about this girl, from the way the both of them acted around each other. And if I remember correctly she said they had been dating for 3 months now so Chuck seems to really like her... so much in fact I bet that's who he was in a rush to get to.

"Carter becomes more and more intrigue by what he has learned... Claire Waldings... sure didn't sound familiar but then again who knows... but either way he was going to find out about this supposed girlfriend of Chucks anyways... he always liked a good challenge even if she did belong to Chuck... that itself made it much better... he was beginning to get tired of Chuck always winning and it was time for it all to come to a stop" Yeah you might be right... well its been nice little brother but I need to be on my way... "he turns to leave the dinning room" Oh by the way... you didn't here this from me but DTF means down to fuck... "he see's his little brother's eyes grow wide and starts to laugh before leaving"

 

After finally arriving at Blair's he still found her in her cute little pajama bottom's that hung on her waist perfectly paired with a cute red thank top that matched the red, black and white checks on her pants and her hair pulled up in the perfect ponytail with a beautiful chocolate brown ringlets bouncing around, and for some reason he thought she never looked more beautiful.

So have you enjoyed your stay here? "he pulls her closer to him on the bed"

Yeah, its been a nice change of pace I suppose. "she smiles while she feels his arms wrap around her body" And of course getting to see you has been great too.

I have to agree with that statement, "he kisses the top of her head" I have really enjoyed having you here with me... So has Aspen Colorado grew on you any sense the beginning?

Uh... maybe a little I mean I love looking out that big window over there when it gets a bit darker out... with all the lights lit up around and the snow everywhere that seems to twinkle under the lights it just makes it that much more beautiful. But then when I go out in town and just about freeze half to death well... it sorta makes me hate it again "she begins to laugh" But I have to be honest with you... I can see I guess why you love it here, everyone always seems to fall in love with where they grew up or some place that tends to have memories whether they be good or bad.. its those places that seems to capture our hearts. "she thinks about her love for New York and smiles"

"Chuck thinks about what she's saying and in some stance she couldn't be more correct, Aspen Colorado had been his mom's home where she had grown up the home that he grew up in carried all these memories of days when his mom would chase him through the house, or the nights she would read to him before bed all the hugs and kisses she seemed to shower him with the happy days as a boy who was absolutely adored by his mother and who too adored his mom just as much. But with those happy memories there were also the bad one like Blair said... the ones where he would here his mom cry herself to sleep every night, the ones where he watched his mother fade away into only a shell of the person she once was, the bathroom he had found her in that morning laying against the tub with her body laying still as ever the glass of wine toppled over the empty bottle of pills laying next to her, that memory seemed to be forever engraved in his head."

Yeah... I guess your right, memories good or bad can sometimes take a hold on you... although there are some memories of this place I wish I could just forget... "he finally answers"

"Blair here's the sadness in his voice and it instantly breaks her heart, she then turns around to stare him in the eyes" Chuck... "she grabs his face in her small hands" Thank you... "she then kisses his lips tenderly before letting go"

"he looks at her confused, but still slightly coming down from her sweet kiss mere seconds ago" Thank you for what?

For letting me in... for showing me what a wonderful amazingly handsome man you are, you have showed me so much and let me feel all these things that I myself didn't even think was possible by just being you... and I know I may not have known your mom but I cant help but think that she is beyond amazed at the man you have turned out to be.

"he looks at her because for some reason he believes every word she just said" I hope your right... "he then smiles"

I am trust me..."she smiles back" Do you know how I know that... "he see's him smirk at her so she continues" Because you Chuck Bass still yet to this day continue to amaze me beyond anything or anyone that has ever came into my life.

"He cant help but smile at her, because he feels the same she is still the only constant beautiful girl who has walked into his life and changed everything that he ever knew... being with her like this was easily becoming one of his favorite things to do.. having her in his arms feeling her warmth against his hearing her voice her laugh seeing her smile even the smell of her seems to intoxicate him now, and for some reason he is certain that without a doubt that he is absolutely in love with this girl."

Chuck then pulls her to him and holds her tighter he then descends his lips down to hers, kissing her full plump almost cherry red stained lips tenderly just as she had moments before, until finally something takes over his body and he seems to loose all control with her.. and before he knows it he's drowning in everything that is Blair... he pulls her shirt over her head which she starts to unbutton his shirt in which she removes while rubbing her hands over his shoulders and down to his back. Chuck then stares at her and can see the twinkle in her eyes the light that seems to ignite every time there like this. He looks at her setting there in just her bra and pants now he runs his hand over her shoulder then down to the tops of her breast that are slightly peaking out at the top feeling her soft delicate skin which still seemed to amaze him how she felt he then begins to feel the tiny goosebumps forming at her skin and see's her eyes shut taking this simple pleasure in which turns him on even more, that her body seemed to respond to his touch as it did. He then pushes her back softly onto the bed before making his way between her legs that are apart just enough room for him to fit, he then starts to kiss her again. Lips fused with lips tongues dancing around to a tune that only they could hear before he finally makes his way over to her ear he nibbles on it lightly before kissing his way over her jaw bone and then down to her shoulders, He makes sure to kiss and over every part of her giving each area the right amount of attention they need because Blair herself was something magical to him the things that this girl did to him the way she continues to make him feel she only deserves the best and he is going to give her just that, he then unclasp her bra and takes it off leaving her laying there with her breast on full display he begins to massage them with his hands pushing them in and rolling his hands in a circular motion which causes her to let out the tiniest breaths he begins to pull her perfectly shaped buds into his mouth where his tongue dances around the hardness of it before sucking more and more until he hears those tiny breaths become more strained and ragged.

Chuck makes his way down her tiny soft belly kissing every inch of his way down till he pulls her pants off her completely, leaving her laying in only her panties now which are a lilac color with lace all around them, he then begins to kiss her tiny feet all the way up her perfectly toned legs working his way into her inner thighs feeling the goosebumps again making there appearance again. He sticks his face right down near her heat he instantly feels the wetness already through her lace, he begins to lick on it up and down before nibbling lightly over the lace that's lays tightly against her clit, eliciting even more vocal moans from her he then hooks his fingers in and around her panties pulling them down and off her body completely, finally there she lays completely naked before him and seeing all of the beauty that this girl possess sends a chill down his own body, he then begins to rub up and down on her pussy before finally descending a finger between her folds feeling the heated wetness, inserting one finger in her heat he feels her moan again he then inserts a second while he takes her perfectly hardened clit into his mouth where he begins to lick his tongue once again dancing around once again while plunging his fingers into her core even more adding more and more pressure each time until he can feel her body begin to shake her breathing become erratic and fast her moans becoming more louder he knows she close so he then begins to suckle on her clit adding more pressure each time he sucks in and that's when he feels it her walls instantly clutch around his fingers and he feels her juices pour over his fingers he then brings his mouth down to her wet core and begins to lick up every bit of the sweet nectar that is all Blair her taste and smell intoxicates him he pulls back to look at her and see's the lust in her eyes, he then starts to suckle on his fingers tasting more of her before finally pulling them out and putting them to her lips he see's her part them and takes his fingers in her mouth he feels her suck on them and here's her moan in application of the taste of her and him mixed together.

Blair is still amazed at how much this boy can make her feel, then then pulls his fingers from her mouth and pushes him back and down on the bed she then kisses his down his jaw line before meeting his lips where she can taste herself even more, she moans into his mouth then she makes her way down his body kissing ever hardened muscle before she makes her way down to his pants that instantly takes off him and she then starts to kiss on his hip bones causing him to stir just the slightest from her soft touch, finally she pulls his briefs down leaving him full exposed to her, taking his hard erect cock into her small hands she begins to stroke him slowly and softly enjoying the softness of his skin against hers she picks up the pace more and more and hears him hiss and moan slight with appreciation she then takes him in her mouth pulling him as far as she can in sucking and adding more and more pressure while messaging his balls with her hand, working him over and over again until she feels his body start to shake, that's when she feels him pull her off softly before looking her in the eyes that's when he raises up and pulls her onto his lap he takes her mouth into his and begins to eat away at her lips more and more until she feels him wrap her legs around his waist looking him into the eyes she can see them full of all emotions which makes her more certain that this boy was made for her and only her she smiles at him and shakes her head up and down almost as a way of telling him that he can have her all of her, To take her anytime and anyway he would like because she belonged to him and only him not to mention she was enviably and undeniably in love with this boy.

Chuck wraps her legs around his waist and feels her lock them in place he then looks to her and see's her smile and nod her head he smiles back slightly before leaning back just a little to position himself in the right spot, he then feels her hot wet core right next to his harden cock he stares at her just then, he loved to watch her face just when he entered her seeing the emotion that it possessed drove his crazy so as he entered her core he seen her mouth open and heard the gasp of pleasure breathing in and out her eyes shutting slightly the feeling of her hand squeezing his shoulder tightly. He then rocks himself into her more and more increasing the speed he here's her moan louder and louder while both of the pleasured voices begin to make there own music with one another he wraps his hands around her waist and pushes her body into his each time he pushing into her hot core helping her ride him even faster and harder and that's when he feels her body start to shake around him and her breaths become more and more vocal his body too is beginning to shake until finally he fills her walls clench tightly around his cock causing his own release to be mere seconds away he watches her face make some of the most beautiful erotic gestures he's ever seen and while she is riding out her orgasm he too releases himself inside her coming undone with her until they are both hold on to one another completely spent and breathing erratically until it finally starts to slow down, and that's when he looks at her and see's her start back at him, seeing this beautiful girl in his arms that belongs to him and not ever wanting to let her go because without her his life would truly be nothing and that's when he here's her speak.

Chuckk "she whispers"

Blair..."he looks at her and see's the love in her eyes"

"she stares at him and every single feeling and emotion he has made her feel runs through her head like a playback reel from a movie, from the first time she saw him, talk to him, kissed him, made love to him everything single thing that was everything about him played through her head she then smiled at him because she was ready now, she had always been ready in some stance, but was scared but how she wasn't she wanted him to know...

Chuck Bass... "she takes his face into her hands looking into his eyes" I love you... "she then smiles at him because it feels just amazing to let it out finally to tell him how she truly feels and has felt for the longest time"

"He cant believe what she has just professed to him, he hears the honesty in her voice and see's her face and cant help but feel this undeniable feeling wash over him as her words play back over and over in his head, he see's her the first time he had met her, the way she made him feel when he saw her he feels that again, the kiss they shared the love that they made the way she made him feel that day in the air balloon when she took that jump with him how much he knew he loved her then, and if he was being honest he feel in love with her long before that but was always so afraid to tell her or to let anyone in... but for some reason he let her in, and in return she made him feel amazing about himself made him happy once again because of her he felt alive once more, he smiled back at her then killed her forehead and pulled back to look at her, he was ready now... he was ready for her to know."

Blair Waldorf... I love you two... "he see's her smile even brighter and pulls her lips to his and kisses them tenderly and that's when he feels the wetness on his cheek and pulls away look at her he see's the tears in her eyes" Why are you crying... "he ask her, while using his thumb to wipe away the tear going down her face"

"Blair Smiles and laughed lightly" Because... I..."her bottom lips begins to tremble" I'm just so happy... being here with you, having you holding me kissing me its just beyond any feeling I've ever known before... and its makes me unbelievably happy to know that its because of you that I get to feel this way... and that you feel it too... the love the we both have for one another is out of this world, the way you can somehow walk into my life and change everything that I ever thought... "she looks at him and begins to laugh a little" Before you Chuck... I didn't know what love was... or if it even existed... I thought that is was a lie because I had never felt it nor had I ever had anyone tell me that they loved me either, but finding you has changed that... this feeling that I feel for you is indescribable in some ways all I... "she see's his eyes start to fill with wetness" All I know is that it was you who finally made me feel loved for once in my life... and because of that... I to am completely and undeniably in love with you with everything in me every breath that I take it all belongs to you.

"he feels the tears in his eyes become heavier so he decides to blink causing them to run down his cheeks and for some reason he doesn't care, he's not embarrassed to let her see him cry tears of joy for her to hear the words coming from her to know exactly what she is talking about that feeling that seemed to invade his body just like hers" Blair before you walked into my life I was only a shell of the person I once was.. after my mother died that day something inside me died with her and I was never able to get that back again until you happened... you brought that light and that joy that I once felt back into my life again.. you made me feel again.. and the more time I spent with you the more the numbness seemed to fade.. with every word and every kiss, hug just having you with me alone caused that hurt and anger that I felt for years to suddenly seem okay... being with you made me stronger... and stirred up something inside me that I have never felt before its because of you that I actually look forward to the next day because waking up knowing I'm going to see you makes everything more manageable, and because I give to you not only my heart... but my mind body and soul "he smiles at her" because all of those belong to you... and only you. I am giving myself to you completely because I love you that much.

Heart, Mind, Body & Soul... "Blair repeats" You are my first love... and I intend to make you my last... "she then feels Chuck bring her body down next to his and while she feels his arms wrap around her body and pull her closely she begins to let herself go completely relinquishing every part to him"

I love you Blair... I love you so much... "he whispers into her hair"

I love you too Chuck... "she whispers back"

Before either one of them knew it the sleep slowly takes over their bodies, causing them to breath evenly and soft still holding onto each other as if they were the lifeline keeping them connected to this world, because finally they professed their love for one another giving each other complete control over one another's life giving them that type of hold over you knowing that any minute they could crush your whole world to pieces... making it one of the most scariest and selfless things one can do.

 

Waking up that next morning feeling his body next to mine the way his arms wrapped around me hold me tightly felt, I knew at that moment we had stumbled on new grounds, telling one another that we loved each other only seemed to bring us even more closer then we already were before. Turning and looking at this mans face and seeing him contently happy was just so surreal for me... and to know that I was the one who could make him feel that way was astounding. She runs her fingers over his face softly caressing him until she see's him smile slightly then open his eyes, she looks at him staring back at her.

Hey..."he whispers" See something you like? "he smirks at her"

More like something I love... "she smiles back at him"

"Chuck instantly pulls her close to him and kisses her head" Oh yeah... and just what exactly would that be.

Well for starters I love the way your body feels next to mine, your arms wrapped around me, when you kiss me, or when were holding hands and you ever once in a while squeeze mine as if your telling me your still with me "she see's him smile" I love it when you smile at me... " and she smiles back when she see's him put his head down she reaches out and pulls it back up" Don't... I'm far from finished... I love it when you smell my hair its makes me smile the biggest smile, "she see's him start to laugh a little" Yep caught ya didn't I ... I bet you didn't know that I noticed that huh... "he smirks at her" I love that signature smirk that you do... I love your hair after you first wake up and its all messy looking "she runs her hand through his hair" I love how you make me feel, and I love it even more to know I make you feel the same. "she then pulls him in and starts kissing him before pulling away"

Oh I think I can beat you on that... "Chuck begins to laugh"

Really.. well please list some things that you love about me then! "she laughs back"

Well for starters, I love the fact that you are only girl who has ever walked into my life and stirred up all these emotions that I never knew were even possible, I love the way you can make me feel hot all the time just by looking at you, The smell of your hair the taste of your skin, the shape of your lips they are quite possibly the most beautiful pair of lips I've ever seen, kissed and tasted. "he then reaches down and kisses her and pulls away" Yep most definitely the best! I love your tiny feet, and cute little nose that looks like its made perfectly for your face, You big doe eyes that seems to stare straight through me sometimes, but its in your eyes that I find myself getting lost, I love the way you laugh and how it makes me feel, I love the fact that your body fits mine perfectly almost as if you were made for me, I love the fact that you took a risk on a boy like me... to fall in love with me and I love the fact that you let me love you. "he quickly starts to kiss her again eating at her lips once more... before pulling away while the both of them catch their breaths" Staring at one another that's when they both start to bust out laughing because the happiness they feel from another needs its escape.

"pulling himself together after there fits of laughter he finally looks around and see's that the sun is already starting to go down" How long was we out for.. the sun is already starting to descend down.

Blair then turns on the bedside lamp and grabs her phone, its 7:40...

7:40 damn we must have been out for a while then...

Yeah well all that physical and emotional exercise must have worn us out.. "she begins to laugh again" But on a side note I'm starving I need food pronto!

Yeah I'm hungry too... well looks like pizza it is then... "he then gets up and places a order to the best pizza around town to be delivered"

After the food arrived and the both of them gorged themselves on it, they decided to take a shower in which Chuck joined Blair in, they made love again in the shower before washing each other completely off, once they were done and dressed for the night they settled in the bed next to each other and even though the TV was on it was almost like an after thought because neither one of them were really listening to what was being said, all thought were consumed of one another. Blair had been dreading returning back to the Academy it was nice being like this in his arms sleeping in the same bed but come tomorrow it was back to reality which she was trying hard not to think about at that moment.

What are you thinking about Blair?

Just about going back to the Academy tomorrow... already missing you even though I have you right here next to me. "she laughs a little"

"Chuck see's her smile sadly and he too understands that feeling" I know.. its been great having you here with me these past couple of weeks but I promise only a little bit longer Blair after I graduate things will be much more easier.

I know... and trust me I cant wait to see you do just that! Because then we can finally be free, in front of everyone we wont have to hide the love that we share no more.

I know... but for now... is this enough?

Is what enough Chuck?

This right here and right now.. having me next to you holding you.

Of course its enough... everything you do will always be enough for me... granted things might seem hard because of us having to keep this a secret for now but you yourself will always be enough for me... "she smiles at him and feels his arms wrap around her tighter"

Good because you will always be enough for me too, nothing can touch us Blair... what we feel for one another is something that some people can only dream of feeling... and I promise you that our love is strong and after these 5 months are up I have all plans on making everything and anything all about you and I.

Blair quickly molds her body into his fitting just perfect where they both drift off into there own sleep.

 

After waking up that morning, Chuck helps Blair pack back up her things, they grab a bite for breakfast and spend there last couple of hours being all over each other as if they couldn't get enough, because going back to reality seemed to much at that point so they savored every moment they had. While Chuck helped Blair down to the front of the Hotel with her luggage he waited with her on the sidewalk for the Taxi that was on its way to take her to the airport.

Hey I will see you tomorrow okay... "he had wanted to fly out today with her or at least have her wait for him tomorrow but she told him she had to get back and get prepared sooner that being away for 2 weeks left her behind on laundry and other things"

Yeah sure thing... "she answered back not even sure of her own words"

Hey... look at me "he see's her turn to him" I know that your upset right now... so am I... I'd be lying if I said it isn't killing me inside right now... knowing what it means to go back to the Academy... back to the shadows, back to hiding from everyone... but we talked about this last night remember... about us being enough.. and when we first said I love you to one another, we also told each other that we give our heart, mind, body and soul to one another. "he then pulls her hand to his heart" I am keeping you here with me... even when were back at the Academy and your just mere feet away from me know that your heart is with mine, that every thought running through that mind of yours is also with mine, that my body will always ache for you and for your touch for the attention that only you can give it and know that my soul will forever be yours even after this life that we live now has come and gone please know that me giving myself to you means that no matter where we are or what may be going on, through the good and bad times your still have me fully and completely! "he then see's her smiling at him and nods agreeing with every word he's said seeing her spirit become uplifting once more, just then he see's the Taxi pull up and the driver get out to put her luggage up"

I love you Blair.

I love you too Chuck. "she smiles at him then pulls him into a kiss"

"he feels her pull away from him and starts to turn to make her way to the taxi" Will you love in the morning "he yells out to her, seeing her turn back to face him he grins at her and see's her smile too"

I will love you in the morning, in the middle of the day, during the hours we're together, & the hours we are away. "she then turns back and enters the taxi"

Chuck cant help but smile even more at what she had just said... watching her car pull away his own Taxi then pulls up. He too takes a seat and directs the driver back to his house, he had so much on his mind thought of Blair and everything the two of them had finally confessed to each other were still running through his head, he still yet felt like he was on cloud 9 and it was all due to Blair this hold she had over him and the way she made him feel made his mind swim of all things Blair, which was a good thing he supposed, or was it?

With Chuck and Blair's minds only focusing on each other, they had missed the wondering Blue eyes watching them from the Black Car across the street, they had missed his smile turning slightly deviant, evil in its purest form now knew their secret and he'd be lying if he didn't have plans on using it to destroy Chuck once and for all.

 

I introduced a few more Characters... such as Chris Bass Chuck and Carters younger brother... tell me what you think of him and if you would like to see possibly more, also I have photo's up on my profile of Chris tell me what you think if you think he fits the description well.. or if you don't think so then let me know that too, I had plans on putting up a photo of Ellen but am still having trouble finding one to fit her but I'm open to suggestions... As you can see Blair finally got to meet Chris, which was quite comical in some stance, the little boy is clearly beyond his age lol... but being a little brother to Chuck and Carter could you really expect anything less? haha... Plus the big thing happened finally, Chuck and Blair finally professed there undying love for one another too... so that takes this whole relationship to another level right? Hopefully they can make it work because I have a feeling there is going to be some Drama on its way thanks to a certain blued eye boy who seems to hold some type of vendetta against Chuck... They had both been so careful up until now, I guess that's what being in love with someone can do... Make you completely blind to everyone and everything around you. Until next time xoxo

Chapter 10: Chapter 10

The past 2 weeks seemed to fly by once they were back at the academy, they seen each other as much as they possibly could. On the weekends during there free time thats when they really made their time together count. Blair knew things would go back this way but she still couldn't help remembering Christmas Break together how much closer they both seemed to get. Blair did something she never though she could do, the moment she told Chuck she loved him was the moment of truth also. It still excited her thinking about the way he said it back that he too loved her, the gentle caresses on her skin and the time and dedication he seemed to show her whole body during that time. Chuck finally breaking free and telling her about his childhood and his mother showing her things around his home town that he remembered and loved. From the Skiing, to the ice cream shop him and his mom frequented a lot. That whole break only seemed to bring this closer. But now she was finding it harder and harder to have alone time with each other plus Carter seemed to be always around even on the weekends which left her and Chuck being even more cautious.

 

FALL IN! I SAID TO FALL IN! 

Yes commander Sparks! "ugh.. how I hated this bitch already, supposedly she was 3rd in command & was needing to be trained as an officer"

Cadet Waldorf, when I tell you to fall in I didn't mean to drag your ass getting over here!

Yes Commander Sparks! "not to mention she seems to be taking a real liking to me not!"

Your other Commanders may take it easy on you but I for one will not! 

"I slowly stare daggers into her evil green eyes" No one is taking it easy on me, its just that your a BITCH, everyone here can see that! "looking around I see everyone else's eyes on me and suddenly feel like this was a big mistake."

A BITCH HUH?... WELL CADET WALDORF JUST LET ME SHOW YOU HOW MUCH OF A BITCH I CAN REALLY BE. 

Couldn't be any worse then you already are! "damn it Blair just shut up already"

Cadets please fall in line and return to your barracks to wash up and do everything you need before making your way to the Mess Hall in 1900hrs. That is besides you Cadet Waldorf you shall resume your position here with me until your given orders otherwise. 

"watching all the others make there way back, I just knew I was in for hell" Commander Sparks I don't..

DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK CADET! 

Well I.. I just want..

ZIP PRINCESS! I HAVE GROWN TIRED OF YOUR MOUTH AS I'M SURE EVERYONE ELSE HAS TOO, YOU ARE NOT TO SPEAK, YOUR ARE NOT MOVE, I DONT EVEN WANT TO HEAR YOU BREATH LOUDLY DO I HAVE MY SELF CLEAR! 

Yes Commander Sparks! "okay Blair just keep yourself calm get your punishment so this day will be over with"

Better, now you will report to both housing facilities you will then clean both bathrooms on each area. 

You have got to be kidding..

On the contrary I never joke, I'm being serious and if you speak out of turn one more time I will add something else, I want both bathrooms scrubbed clean. This includes toilets, sinks & showers, also don't forget to mop as well. Do I make myself clear Cadet Waldorf?

Yes Commander Sparks, but this Cadet has a question Commander Sparks.

Proceed.

Will I be able to return to my barracks and get cleaned up, plus go to the mess hall for dinner Commander Sparks?

Negative! You will do as I told you, now return to living quarters A and clean the bathroom, then once your done you will then go to living quarters B and do the same. 

Yes Commander Sparks! "I swear this bitch is crazy, she is seriously making me miss out on not only cleaning myself up but also dinner too"

 

Walking around the Mess Hall I couldn't help but notice there was a particular someone who was missing, knowing that she was suppose to be there made me worry if something went wrong today I had seen her before drill today, but where Georgina Sparks was now in training she was the one to do the Drill today. Walking over to her usual table I knew I needed to find out something but to approach it with caution, because the last thing I needed right now was to draw attention to myself.

Cadets how are we doing today?

Great Lieutenant Bass!

That is good to hear, I take it you all may know now that I will no longer be your drill instructor on Thursday, Commander Sparks is in training and will continue on forward till the remainder of the year, now with that said I do expect you to treat her with respect and you are to listen to every command that is given just like you would me. Do I make myself clear? "looking around I see some shake there heads, and some seem to be at unease like something is being left unsaid possibly" Okay what exactly happened today? I need someone to come fourth and tell me what went on, and who did it because like I said before there will be no disrespecting a commanding officer, so whoever the perpetrator is I need a name! Whether Commander Sparks done punished you or not, I don't care I will correct the problem myself. So please will someone tell me what happened today! 

Lieutenant Bass, It was Cadet Waldorf, who got in trouble.

"shit shit shit... Blair what did you do now!" And just what did Cadet Waldorf do Cadet Abrams?

Well first she practically refused to do half the commands that she was told, then walked super slow when we were all asked to fall in. She then yelled back to Commander Sparks and that's not even the worst part she also called her a Bitch!

"I swear she is going to be the death of me, you'd know I would go and fall in love with someone who is mouthy independent & at times disrespectful, plus she has absolutely no respect for this school or the people in it or above her, but then again those are all qualities that I find extremely sexy at times too." Thank you Cadet Abrams, does anyone know where Cadet Waldorf is at this moment?

No Lieutenant Bass, she was told to fall behind after we left, and it was only her and Commander Sparks who stayed at the field, I'm sure she might know.

Thank you Cadet Humphrey, all of you please resume to what you were doing. "now to find Georgina and figure out just exactly what happened and where Blair was"

 

Commander Spark, I was informed you had some problems earlier during Drill with one of the Cadets?

Yes Lieutenant Bass, that's true I did.

Wait...wait.. so who exactly was being a smartass then?

Commander Archibald please... keep your comments to yourself, I am trying to find out information from Miss Sparks right now.

Alright, someone's in a bad mood.

Lieutenant Bass, it was Cadet Waldorf Sir, she has no respect for anyone or anything. Not only did she take her time during the drills and making it into the line after I called out Fall In but she also talked back to me and called me a Bitch!

Yes I see, and where is Cadet Waldorf now Miss Sparks?

Well she is being punished right now... for her ill informed attitude. That I for one am growing very sick of!

Yes I can tell, but what kind of punishment was she given by you exactly?

I told her to report to bathroom duty Sir, she is to clean all toilets, sinks, & showers also mop the units too.

So I take it she is in living quarters A then cleaning those bathrooms?

Yes Sir, but she was also told by me that after she was finished there she will then report to living quarters B and do the same.

Dang Sparks... that's a bit harsh don't you think?

No Commander Archibald I don't think... in fact I think it was pretty lenient compared to how she acted, she's lucky I didn't want all the other Cadets pay for her little attitude problem then not I would dislike her but her fellow cadets would hate her too.

yeah yeah... if you say so, but seriously you need to quit taking things so seriously. That will probably not be last nor the only time your going to be called a bitch just saying. I mean why not make her do 50 push ups or something, I mean she's not even getting to have Dinner and its the last meal before bedtime.

Enough Archibald I will punish my cadets to how I see fit, so please keep your stupid comments to yourself!

ENOUGH! from the both of you, "looking around I see I have in fact drew attention to our table I guess I need to control my outburst, but I couldn't help it hearing what Blair had did, and then about her punishment plus I have to agree with Nate, Georgina was being a bit harsh but I couldn't show favoritism." I am done hearing the both of you argue, Miss Sparks is right it was during her time, during her drills which makes it obligation and right to punish whoever was being disrespectful, but I also agree with Commander Archibald, considering I am a Lieutenant which make me over the both of you I have to say Miss Sparks if you wish to have my title one day you will need to control yourself a bit better when it comes to petty things such as that, I've been called an Asshole more then anything I know it doesn't mean that I automatically punish them to such terms, but again I do respect your wishes now I am done with this. "walking away, I couldn't help but find myself still pissed why did Blair insist on getting herself into so much trouble all the time, I swear sometimes it would be so much easier if she didn't even go here, but then again if she never did come here we probably would've never even met."

 

This is disgusting... I swear just absolutely disgusting! "yeah I know I'm speaking out loud, but seriously if the girls hall was this bad I can even begin to wonder how the guys will be" Well looks like I'm done with Bathroom A now onto B. "Leaving A and making my way to Quarters B"

Okay, Blair you got this your done with one bathroom and now this one is the only one left, then you can get showered up and get to bed! "dropping the bucket and cleaning supplies down"

All so you talk to yourself too huh? "walking out of a shower stall and looking towards the cute but bitchy brunette"

Yeah pretty much, there's nothing else to really do around here Bass! "smirking up at him, maybe this punishment wouldn't be too bad after all"

I beg to differ Waldorf, you see I can think of quit a few things that we could do. "walking closer to her"

Oh I bet you could, but unfortunately I've been a very bad girl. So I kinda have to finish my punishment.

So I've heard, calling Commander Sparks a Bitch huh, no surprise there.

Yes well you know me so well "losing the playful tone in my voice" Besides it was true, she is a bitch and a royal pain in my ass! "I answer back haughtily"

"instantly noting the change in her tone, I can tell she is still pissed off" Come on Blair what did you expect her to do, you know you cant talk back to a commanding officer that's the rules.

No shit... tell me something I don't know!

"rolling my eyes at her, she's seriously driving me mad" Yeah well if you know it so well why do you keep insisting on breaking them then? I mean what do you want to happen to you exactly. You just cant keep walking around here and disrespecting everyone and everything that this Academy is built on Blair, I mean you know that things here are different from what it is in the outer world. There is a certain way you have to dress, act, hold yourself. You need to learn to live to those terms I have for many many years and I know you can. You have been given a wonderful opportunity, and your blowing it on stupid nonsense, I mean do you want kicked out?

See that's just it Chuck, I'm not you.. I didn't grow up into a Military family who has a father and a mother serving in one field or the other, that wasn't me. I grew up to a mother and father who couldn't give a shit about me or where I was or what I was doing, well that was until I got older and for whatever reason they assumed that my actions was somehow hurting their precious little image so that's why I'm here Chuck! Not because they wanted something better for me, or thought that I could somehow find myself here. But because they wanted rid of me, do you understand? They don't respect me, or care about me they never did! So please save me your stupid bullshit because unfortunately you and I grew up completely different!

Yeah lets talk about then... at least you have both of your parents, hell my mom is dead or did you forget. My father granted her may be a wonderful man who serves his country but that's just it Blair, he's so devoted to his country that he never seems to have time for his kids. I grew up without him around practically all my life and now I have to set by and watch Chris go through the same thing that I once did. So don't stand there and tell me that I don't understand because granted we may have grew up different and we clearly have very different parents but still yet you and I both were neglected in some way growing up. But the difference between you and I is that I chose to come here and I chose to have a better life, not swallow out in my own self pity and hate. So do me and everyone else but most of yourself a favor and get over yourself! "I then took my leave from the bathroom, I just couldn't stand there any longer. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes as I spoke but I don't know what came over me, why are we all of a sudden fighting I mean things seemed to be going so well during the Christmas Break and now this. I just couldn't handle it I needed to calm myself down"

 

Dropping to my knees I began to cry, I knew he was right.. I mean how could I not know. Granted him and I are complete opposites in a lot of ways but he too grew up without both parents pretty much in his life. A mother who killed herself and a father who was absent more then he was home. But even though both of my parents are physically there they misewell be dead, because when there not gone, they ignore me. I could be setting in the same room with my mother close enough to reach out and touch her but still feel a million miles away. Plus not to mention they only time she ever did have anything to say it was nothing good, either criticism on my weight, hair, clothes, how much better or prettier so and so was compared to me I mean I was constantly knocked down every time that women opened her mouth! At least Chucks father when he was around seemed to be proud of him, which is something I will never know because I am a failure compared to him, he was right he did choose to come here to have a better life. To cease and grab all those opportunities to make his life bigger and better and I couldn't help but feel happy for him. Seeing him so strong and independent he was one of the most amazing people I've ever gotten to meet, its just I found myself questioning where exactly did someone like me fit in to someone like that's life.

Time seemed to fly by when your keeping yourself busy, plus it helped keep my mind off of the argument that Chuck and I had. I had finally finished cleaning the whole bathroom when I looked up to the clock noticing it said 2400hrs which meant that it was 12:00 that night. Feeling sore and over worked plus emotional I knew I needed to get out of these clothes and into a shower. Thankfully I managed to stop by my Barracks and pack me a change of clothes plus grab my shower bag that had my shampoo and body wash in it. Taking my clothes off and throwing them to side I then pulled my hair out and turned on the water in one of the stalls, It was already past bedtime so I wasn't so much afraid of someone coming in to the showers even though I was technically still in the boys quarters but I seriously didn't even care at the moment all I wanted was to wash off all of the dirt and sweat from today. Feeling the hot water hit my skin only made me melt into it even more, I then let it run over my hair pouring my shampoo into it I began scrubbing it, smelling the floral smell instantly engulfed my senses. Feeling my body slowly ease away from everything and every word that had been spoken that day. Well that was until I felt someone's hands wrap around me tight tensing up I then felt them cuff over my mouth, I began to start panicking until I heard who it was.

Shhh.., its me Blair. "I just knew I had to see her again, after our argument I returned back to my barrack where I tried and sleep but couldn't I thought about all the horrible things I said to her and it finally ate and ate away at me I knew I had to come and see her"

Chuck... "turning around I find him completely naked starring straight at me"

I'm sorry for earlier I... I was out of line when I said all of that and I'm sorry for being an asshole to you.

Its fine Chuck.. I don't blame you for being that way towards me, I was being a judgmental bitch myself. And everything you said was pretty much true, you and I maybe different in a lot of ways but were also alike in some too. And I'm sorry for getting an attitude with you, and for you raising your voice its nothing I haven't heard before. "smiling up at him hoping to ease the tension, but then I see him frown at me"

Even though I may have been right about some things but so where you, this is all new to you where its old to me. And you and I are not the same people granted we may be here at this place together but it doesn't mean we feel the same way about it. And I should push that on you, and as for yelling at you or raising my voice that may be alright during drills or morning formations but its not okay during times like this when its just you and I. Because being your Lieutenant may be one thing but being your Boyfriend is something else and I don't want to treat my girlfriend that way, especially one that I love. "I instantly find myself wrapping my arms around her tighter and pulling her too me, just the arguing with her seems to exhaust me because I'm finding myself afraid of losing her to think of a life without her makes me wonder how I ever survived before her"

Chuck... I forgive you, and I only hope you forgive me too. I could never stay mad at you for long, you have to know that. Because I love you way to much to do that! " I smirk up at him and squeeze him tighter, knowing that I would never want to even think of a day that I did not have him in my life. Granted coming here may not have been my choice but I wouldn't change it for the world because it brought me to him and it gave me something that I never knew was possible and that was someone to love me just as much as I did him."

Of course I forgive you, how could I not! Your just to damn beautiful and sweet, plus smart " I kiss her with each praising word" Now would you please let me wash you I know after all of that hard work you did today your bound to be worn completely out! "running my fingers up to her head I begin to work her hair into my hands scrunching up and down and around until I hear her softly moan, just knowing if I can bring her such pleasure from this alone would only serve to make it go else where because already she was turning me on."

Gosh that feels so good, I swear everything you do feels amazing. "feeling his hands on my and around me in my hair it all just felt wonderful plus I was craving his touch his body anything he would give me, I mean we'd only been able to be this close once sense Christmas break so I needed him in a very bad way!"

Do you like that baby... "watching her shake her head" Well if you think that's amazing then that's only the start, because I want you Blair I want you so bad. I need to feel your body all around me on me. "letting the water run over both our head and body my hands then travel down to her breast where I cup them and kneed them extracting whimpers from her mouth.

Chuck.. please, I need you I need to feel you inside me. Its been to long, please... please! "feeling his hands travel down to my most sensitive area its then I feel his fingers slip into my folds where he plunges two of his long fingers inside while working my clit with his thumb. Bringing me into oblivion." Oh my gosh Chuck... yeah.. yeah.. that feels so good.

You like that baby don't you... you like feeling my fingers inside don't you... no one can make you cum the way I do. "pushing my fingers harder and faster into her soft wet core, while rubbing her sweet little bud that's when I feel her body begin to shake and quiver before me" That's it baby, you got it babe I want to feel you shake all over my fingers I need to taste the juices your going to give to me. "Just then I hear her moan even more and louder and that's when I feel her juices all over my fingers I quickly with draw them and bring them to my mouth instantly tasting licking and sucking all the essence of Blair Waldorf from them." God you taste so good Blair.

More Chuck.. more, I need to feel you! I want you inside me. "I instantly grab his face to pull it down to mine kissing him and tasting myself automatically makes me moan into his mouth"

With pleasure baby...

I pick her up from the shower floor and wrap her legs around my waist, our lips never losing contact it is then that I position myself right at her core. Pushing in to her wet core instantly makes the both of us moan, stopping for a second to regain control it is then I start thrusting in and out feeling her slick wetness all around my thick hard shaft. Felling her meet me with every plunge and her body almost doing its own up and downward motion, its then that I hear her moan even more into my mouth and I know neither one of us is going to last much longer. Feeling him in me and thrusting in and out makes me wonder why how we wait as long as we do for this kind of pleasure once I feel him pick up speed I can help but almost hop up and down slightly onto him even more. Pounding into her harder and faster with so much force that her body would have done feel had it not been for my hands securely wrapped around her that's when I feel her walls tighten on me and her body begin to convulse and shake her moans increase much faster and louder then before. It is then she finally comes undone bring me with her in the process. I cant help but stare at her still at this amazingly beautiful women that is in my arms right now just knowing that she is all mine brings a smile to my face that even the water cant seem to wash away.

 

After finishing up in the shower and getting dressed we soon find ourselves sneaking into one of the many hidden rooms we sometimes meet at, and in this case its Mr. Thompson's Science Lab. With Blair setting on top the Desk and me setting in the chair we soon begin to talk finding the conversation flow easily from one another.

And then I told her that no one takes anything easy on me its just that she's a bitch! "retelling Chuck my story of what exactly went down today"

I see, so she thinks that Nate and I take it easy on you huh? "smirking at her" Well maybe him and I should be a bit harder then.

Please no don't turn into an even more of an asshole then you two already are! "smirking back at him but also do my ever so famous pout"

Now you know I cant say no to that beautiful face of yours! "laughing a bit because I know its the truth she just looks to damn gorgeous right now"

Good! because I don't want you to be meaner! "gosh I am so in love with this boy!"

Well I cant have you mad at me now can I... then you wouldn't want me anymore. "gosh I love this girl"

That would never be possible Chuck, I will always want you. There not a day that goes by that I don't hunger for you "and its then that I hear my own stomach growl, remembering that I never got to eat"

I believe it.. I can here it now "I playfully laugh because its clear her belly is hungry"

"slapping his arm playfully" Chuck... I cant help it, that bitch wouldn't even let me get cleaned or come to dinner after drills. She made me come directly to the bathrooms and now I missed out on the possible food I could have eaten.

Yeah I know how dare that Bitch starve my baby! "grinning at her even more, she then frowns at me" But hey down frown, because I'm coming to the rescue "its then I pull out a key from my pocket and unlock one of the drawers on the desk pulling it open I see it's filled with chips candy bars and even a few cans of pop" Take your pick Waldorf courtesy of Mr. Thompson of course.

Oh my god your a life saver Chuck.. "scanning the drawer its then that I grab a bad of Cheetos & a twix's also a coke to add with it, opening up my chips first" Umm... these are so good Chuck "eating the fatty artificial cheese flavored badness one by one" And I'm not even kidding, here taste "its then I shove one into his mouth, which he instantly accepts"

Yeah... there so good Blair. "laughing at her inhaling the little bad of Cheetos, she was just too adorable sometimes"

Hey no making fun.. I've been starving today you know.. I should sue this facility making girl go without food and water forever that's just wrong! "I playfully state"

Yeah I can see your pretty much shrunk down to nothing, how dare them starve my girlfriend! "laughing at her, not to mention she is already finished with the chips and opening her candy bar, which only makes me laugh more"

Exactly, I feel so.. YUMMM this candy is absolutely amazing right now! "taking bite after bite" But anyways like I was saying I don't think I've ever been this hungry in my life, and to think it all could have been avoided if they would have just let me eat dinner. "opening my pop and taking a quick drink"

I agree! "watching her finish off the first twix bar and removing the second one" What are you not even going to share your candy with me?

Nope... its just way to good, "smiling down at him"

All really now, well I guess I'm just going to have to take it then. "its then I grab for her legs and pull her down closer to me, grabbing her hips and pulling her to set on my lap, with her facing me and straddling my body giving her a quick kiss and a bite from her candy"

Chuckkk! "hey that's not far you cheated.. you know I cant resist your kisses, plus you know they distract me"

Yes I do! "smirking at her" Is that the only thing you cant resist?

"taking another bite then offering him some" No that's not the only thing there's so much more about you that I can resist. "kissing his lips softly before pulling away"

Really, because I find every single bit of you completely irresistible. "grabbing for her face gently and pulling her lips back to mine, after kissing for a bit its then I feel her pull her away again"

Chuck.. you realize its almost 0200hrs right.. and we have an extremely early morning ahead of us.

Yes I realize that, but to be honest I don't care because right now, all I want to do is be right here with her holding you close. "pulling my arms around her even more"

I know, I forfeit "melting into his embrace even more" there isn't anyone or any place that I would want to be right now, other then right here with you in your arms. "resting my head into his chest and feeling him run his hands up and down my shoulders I know that its true!

 

Well everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter I wanted to have another rather heated yet loving Chapter this time, plus I threw in a smut scene for those who like them, because the next chapter or 2 is going to be getting a bit more complicated, lets not forget that Carter now knows there secret. A lot of you might be wondering why he hasn't said anything to Chuck or Blair. I mean he could have turned them in already right? well maybe he's just planning something or possibly getting evidence to back his story either way more drama is to come there way. Things can only sweet for so long right. Chuck and Blair are fighting a battle right now and it doesn't help with the devil "Carter" as an enemy. Until then I'd love to here your thoughts on this Chapter please leave me a review, and thank you to everyone who is reading or following or those of you who have even favorite my story. It means so much to me truly! Also thanks for all the wonderful reviews that that been left so far. Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. :) 

Chapter 11: Chapter 11

Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews, you all seriously do not know how much it means to me to have positive feedback on the story. Like I promised everyone in the last chapter things are going to start unraveling now, for things cant be kept a secret forever! This Chapter is going to be a bit of insight to just that. Hope everyone enjoys it! 

Again I do not claim or own Gossip Girl nor their Characters, just this story its mine. However I so wish I owned our sexy Ed Westwick (CB)! :)

 

With January coming and going and Valentines Day quickly approaching I was finding myself wondering if Chuck and I were going to be able to actually spend that day together. He had already been gone a whole week for some type of retraining for all sergeants, & lieutenants, which was absolutely horrible not being able to at least see him through the week. Thankfully that was all over but it left me wanting time with him even more and for some reason the past couple of days he'd been back he was acting rather distant then usual granted we had to watch ourselves even more but still yet it was almost as if he was avoiding me.

 

S can I ask you something? "walking up to the blonde in our barrack"

Yeah sure, what's on your mind? "looking towards the brunette"

Well lets just say that you've been seeing someone and things seemed to be going good but now all of a sudden when you see them they seem a bit distant. Like he still smiles at you and all but he seems to be avoiding you to.

Okay, so let me get this straight, this guy doesn't seem to be acting like an asshole per say but yet he's avoiding you? "watching her nod yes" I'm not really sure how to answer that, I mean maybe if I knew who this person was exactly, because different personalities plays a big part on how someone may be acting. I mean we are talking about you in this right?

Yeah.. this is about me. "looking into her eyes"

Oh B you didn't tell me you was seeing anyone! Who is it? "knowing she had to know them" Is he in our grade? How long have you guys been official? "throwing question after question"

Who says he even goes here? "not wanting to give everything away"

Come on Blair, of course he goes here "smiling at her" I mean we practically live, eat, and breath, this academy. There's no outside life time for us to meet or be involved with a townie. "watching the brunette roll her eyes" So come on tell me who it is?

Its not that easy S "watching her friends excited face fall a bit" No its... its not that. "taking a deep breath" Its just well we've kinda been keeping this on the down low a secret perhaps. Because if this got out then it can go very bad for the both of us, and I don't want that for him. His rank and position here at this school is much to important.

Rank, position... "realizing then what this meant" wait so your seeing a Sargent?

Yeah... I guess you can say that. "Chuck was actually higher rank then that but it was still the same"

Oh my gosh, you have to tell me now... come on Blair if there is anyone who understand any of this and what it all means its clearly me. What with Nate and I and all.

I know that, why else do you think I came to you with all of this, its just that well "hoping sharing all of this wouldn't be a mistake" Well I think I'm seriously in love with this boy, he even invited me to spend Christmas break with him at his hometown which was wonderful, introduced me to his little brother plus the best thing happened too. The both of us finally told one another that we loved each other too. It was just so surreal Serena, but ever sense we came back here we've been finding it harder and harder to get time together, and now with him just flat out avoiding me all together it only hurts even more.

Wait so he invited you back to his home for Christmas Break, plus introduced you to a family member? "wondering why she hadn't noticed any of this before" I was going to ask if you two were serious but after you telling me all of that, I can clearly see that this is.

It is seriously S, that's why all of this is so complicated and hurts so much. "feeling my eyes begin to feel with water"

Hey "taking her small hands into mine" everything's going to be okay, its all going to work out! "feeling her hands begin to shake in mine" Listen B I know it will, because I was once you remember, when Nate and I first started our relationship things were scary he was terrified about it getting out, I think we fought more then we actually talked "laughing a bit" Hey when you went to his home town was it just his little brother that you met?

Yeah.. why? "wondering what she was getting at"

Oh its just that, school was one place and is still one place that Nate and I have to stay hidden about what we have but at home things were much different. He actually introduced me to his mom and dad early on in our relationship. Granted things were hard at first but then they came around and have stayed hushed about this whole things with him and I sense then or at least until he graduates.

Yeah well your lucky, unfortunately his family can know anything about us. He took a big risk introducing me to his younger brother, but he wouldn't be able to let his father know about my existence for a number of reasons right now. "watching the blondes eyes wrinkle in confusion" His father is a rather big thing I guess you could say when it comes to the Military, and he is extremely hard on him, plus what with the rest of his family and all it would be just to much of a risk if they were to find out right now, like you said everything has to stayed hushed until after he graduates I suppose.

Wait.. wait... now you have to tell me who exactly this is? "wondering even more now"

S I... I don't know if that's such a good idea, I mean I don't want, well I cant afford for this to get out because if it does then he can seriously get in trouble and probably even get kicked out. I'm not going to be the reason for that happening I refuse it.

B come on, I swear your secret is safe with me. You know about Nate and I, trust you with that information was scary at first but you've proved to be someone who can be trust with that, and I want the same from you. I swear not a word to anyone!

Okay, but no one can know any of this, even Nate! "watching her friend shake a yes"

I swear B not a word, not even to Nate! "hoping her friend will finally trust her"

Okay, well it... its Chuck "feeling a bit relieved to finally get it off her chest"

Chuck... "eyes growing larger, at realization on who it was" As in Lieutenant Chuck Bass! "wow this is worse then her case even"

Yes, as in Lieutenant Bass! "watching her friend chewing on the inside of jaw as if she were even more nervous to find this all out" S what is it? I mean what's the big deal, you wanted to know so I told you.

No its... its not that B. Its just we are talking about Chuck Bass here, I mean you do know that Nate and him have been childhood friends right. Its no wonder he's acting this way, I mean he's damaged, beyond damaged even. Between his father Bart always being extremely hard on him growing up, to his messed up family like big time messed up I might add, to his dead mother who killed herself. Chuck is just a very destructive person that's all, he only knows one way to life and that's hurting and pushing everyone away. He cold and edgy at times, which has helped him with his authority at this school granted but there's a reason why everybody dislikes him and he has no friends hardly well except for Nate but still B Chuck is a unpleasant person to be around most of the time.

You don't think I know, trust me I do! "growing aggravated at her words spoken about the one she loves" I know about his estranged relationship to his father, how hard his dad is on him and only expects the best no matter what, basically his way or no way. His messed up family that involves Carter Baizen and him sharing a younger brother. His fathers stepping out on his mother and cheating on her, which led to his moms downfall and ultimately her death. Her killing herself because she couldn't bear the pain no longer. I know all of this S so I don't need a play by play okay! "feeling fresh tears spring into action, saying this all out loud only served to make my heartache more for him"

I know that, listen I'm not trying to make you stressed or mad. All I'm saying is that you need to tread carefully here, I've seen Chuck through the past 3 years of knowing him and all I'm saying is he can be mean and ruthless most of the time and he doesn't care who he destroys in the long run. And things may seem good right now but I can promise you this B, they wont stay that way forever!

You, don't know that! I mean granted he may have been one way for a while even but that doesn't mean that what's happen to him will always define his life. I know that person your talking about trust me I do! but I also know the person who is kind and caring, tells me how happy I've made him and how things seem almost bearable now sense I've walked into his life. I've heard the I love you's spoken from his lips, and I know he means them I know he cares about me about us!

I wasn't saying that he didn't mean any of it Blair, "watching her friends lip tremble and tears begin to fall from her eyes" B there's no doubt that he doesn't love you, I'm sure he does. Your the first person he's ever took such a risk or went to such lengths to be with so I know that he clearly must take this and you seriously. All I'm saying is that Chuck and can destructive and when he falls down he takes everyone around him with him! I just care about you to much to see that happen. I don't want you to be in his crossfire when that happens so please just be careful.

I know and I will but that still doesn't explain why he's being so distant lately, I mean Valentines day is this coming Saturday and I was really hoping for some time together just us but now I don't know if that's even possible.

Maybe he's just got a lot going on "realizing quickly what valentines day is for Chuck anyways" B how much about his mothers death do you know exactly?

Just that after his father cheated on her, that she self medicated herself a lot. And eventually overdosed on all kinds of pill, and it was Chuck who found his mother dead.

Yes well all of that is true but Valentines Day will make 8 years sense Chuck's mother has been dead. "remember what Nate had told her months ago"

Wait so Valentines Day is the anniversary of his mom death! "stating more then asking a question"

Oh B, its no wonder he's been acting strained and distant. "taking the petite brunette into her arms, remember years before around this time it seems Chuck acted rather odd wondering what this year would mean what with Blair in the picture now"

Yes... yes it all makes much more sense now "taking in the comfort on her friend, she was definitely going to need it. Being on unsure of what to expect was to come was even more scarier but her heart still hurt even more for realizing what today must mean for him even more."

 

Lieutenant Bass wait up! "running towards him down the steps, I was so done with him avoiding me" Will you just stop please! "only to see him walk into the men's restroom, well I guess its now or never walking right in after him" Why are you avoiding me like the plague exactly? "watching his back grow rigid"

Waldorf what are you doing coming in here, "taking a minute to look around and under a couple stalls after finally noticing it was only her and I" Blair you cant just come in here like that! "was she just asking for us to be caught"

Really, because you didn't have any problem with us being in here a couple weeks ago now did you? "walking up closer to him"

That was different and you know it, you not only yelled my name but you also chased me down the steps and proceeded to come into the bathroom where I went during school hours Waldorf! So yeah its a big difference. "walking a few steps back into a one of the shower stalls"

Yeah well about that, maybe I wouldn't have to hunt or chase you down like a mad women if you'd stop this whole avoiding me crap. "walking into the same stall with him pulling the curtain shut" I mean you've been avoiding me sense the moment you got back from that retraining crap. "Putting my hand on his arm lightly caressing it" I mean what's going on, everything was good not great but good before you left and now its like you don't even want to be around me.

Blair its not you.. its "wondering how to get out of this, avoiding this talk all together" Its just a lot have been on my mind here lately, and I'm afraid that were taking a bit to much of risk and all what with us sneaking around and stuff at nights just to see each other not to mention on the weekends its becoming harder and harder.

I know that, but hey we've managed this far. I know we can get through this Chuck. "watching him shake his head no then pull away" Hey talk to me, please tell me what's going on "walking closer to him before grabbing his face with my hands" let me in, tell me what's bothering you.

Its not that easy Blair "raising my hands to cover hers on my face"

Yes it is! I'm your girlfriend, I'm here for you "seeing his head shake" let me be here for you, whatever it is we will figure it all out together, I'm not going anywhere.

Why would you do that? "looking down avoiding her eyes" This, I mean.. I'm not your problem!

Yes you are, anything and everything that has to do with you is my problem Chuck! Because whenever your hurting I'm hurting! Whenever your happy, I'm happy too. You are apart of me and I love you! "watching his head raise to look at me, while I shake my head in reassurance"

I want to believe that I do, but...but I cant. "trying to force every word she just said from my head" Every time I've tried to trust someone completely they end up leaving Blair.

Yeah but I'm not them Chuck! "knowing what all of this has to with, but want to avoid it. Soon realizing it was unavoidable" I'm not her!

What are you even talking about "shoving her hands from my face"

I'm not your mom Chuck "shutting my eyes to avoid his angry gaze" I'm not going to leave you, to deal with everything and everyone alone.

My mother didn't leave me! "laughing while shaking my head" She didn't! she just didn't know how to deal with everything anymore! "yelling louder"

Chuck "speaking softly" stop avoiding this, you've been avoiding it long enough. There's a reason why you don't trust people, or let people in.

Yeah its called people are judgmental assholes who don't deserve my time or effort towards them! "getting even more pissed off"

No its not that, Chuck not everyone is out to hurt you or betray you, or even leave you. You cant let what happen years ago define the person that you are or becoming today. Stop pushing everyone away, especially those who love you.

All so all of this is suddenly about you right, like everything is always about you Blair! I swear your so conceded and selfish its no wonder why your parents hate you! I know if I had to put up with such a spoiled little brat who doesn't respect anything that I've did or give to her then I wouldn't want her either! "yelling more"

Chuck stop it! "trying my best to not blow up, knowing that he is only hurting right now" stop this! stop hurting me stop trying to push me away!

Stop what Blair the truth? "laughing a bit finally prepared to give the final blow, she was much better off with out him anyways" Do you want to know the truth Blair?

Yes I do, please tell me what's going on so I can help you! "hoping he will finally realize how crazy he is acting"

The truth is that I don't want you, I don't want this, any of it! I've been growing tired of you for quit some time now. Its just being here at this school with you all the time makes it harder to avoid you, but after going away for that week I was so relieved to be away from you finally. "knowing every word I spoke was nothing but a lie but kept going anyways" I could finally breath, your so suffocating Blair, so when I came back I knew I couldn't go back to the way things were going before so I stopped speaking to you, quit showing you attention hoping you would get the fucking point already and leave me the hell alone!

Pathetic "finally letting it all out" Every single word of that is Bull and you know it! "yelling back, why was he insistent on hurting me for"

No the only thing around here that is pathetic is you Blair! "feeling like I'm dying inside, just watching her face and body begin to shake" Watching you chase after me like a fucking dog in heat, your the one who pathetic Blair, what else do I have to say for you to get the fucking picture, I don't want you and I don't see why anyone else would either! "pushing her away slightly before finally leaving. I knew I couldn't stay there one minute longer!"

Falling to my knees, knowing that my heart was breaking in a thousand pieces at that moment proved just how much he was right. I was pathetic for ever thinking he could love someone like me, hell Serena practically spelled it out how hurtful and mean Chuck could be but no I didn't want to listen to any of it, I was so stupid to actually believe he'd changed for me. Every word he spoke stung me even more, even though I knew the anniversary of his mother death was tomorrow it still didn't explain why he said what all he did to me. Maybe everything he said was true, he finally realized how much better being without me was and all he thought he did feel about me didn't matter anymore, what we had, what we shared none of it never mattered to him at all!

 

Come on B you need to quit laying around, you didn't go out last night and now your telling me your not going to go into town tonight. Its Valentines Day, and I know Chuck and you are on the outs right now, but don't let whatever it is that he had to say bring you down. Just go get dressed in your best outfit and come out with me, its not like I can be all alone with Nate anyways, everyone is practically going out today from the school it would be way to risky.

I don't know S.. I just want to stay here and self wallow a bit longer "after the whole fight with Chuck, she came back to her barracks where Serena instantly knew something was wrong and wrapped her arms around her, she told her a little bit of what got said and S called him an asshole repeatedly but it still didn't make her feel any better"

Well that's the problem, you need to stop this crap! The Blair I always knew never took shit from anyone including a boy! "smiling at her friend"

You know what... "realizing what the hell why not, its not like she'd be alone. She would have Serena with her" Your right, I think that's what I might need is a girls night out with no one other then my best friend. "smiling back at her"

There you go, now please go get all sexy looking and meet me in front of the school in the next 45mins so we can catch the bus into town. "grabbing for my purse to leave"

Sure thing, if sexy is what you want well then sexy Waldorf is what your going to get! "knowing I had the perfect dress"

Umm.. hello can you say hot & sexy, if I wasn't in a relationship, I'd seriously get with you. "winking at the brunette walking her way."

S stop it "laughing, the first genuine laugh sense the fight" You look beautiful yourself!

Thanks, but seriously your look hot and sexy yet classy all at the same time. "while both of them hop on the bus together"

Good! I'm glad I have your approval, I knew it was an amazing dress when I picked it out. "taking our seat finally" I originally had Chuck in mind when I picked this out but... well yeah you can see how that whole thing went. "remember the moment she seen the dress that she couldn't wait to wear it for him"

Well it looks like I get to enjoy you in this beautiful dress now! "taking her friends hand in her own" Chuck doesn't know what he's missing, its his loss if you ask me!

 

Thanks S dinner was lovely, I seriously don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you, through all of this you've been wonderful and more then a best friend could ever be! I swear at times its like were sisters or something. "that past hour or so had been fun with her and she was grateful to her friend"

Oh I know what you mean B, I couldn't have said it better myself! "hugging her friend" You are the sister I never had in a lot of ways, its crazy how you coming to the school this year and us never knowing each other before that, yet we seem so close like life long friends even.

I know, I've known so many people through the years and none of them even compare to the friendship that I share with you. "smiling up at her friend"

I love you B... just know that! "smiling back down"

I love you too S! "continuing to walk down the sidewalk noticing the café that Chuck and herself first got to know one another at"

Well... well if it isn't the two Wentworth Sluts in tow. "smirking an evil green eyed girl"

Georgie, what do want? "rolling my eyes"

Why S, is that really a way to talk to a long lost bestie, not to mention one of your sergeants?

Were not on school grounds anymore Georgina, plus its free time and there's a reason why were not friends anymore! "growing tired of her already"

Yes well, we use to have such good times you and I! "smiling at her and the petite brunette beside her who I seriously hated" But I just couldn't help to ease drop on that little conversation you two just shared, Tell me S sense when did you and the Waldorf girl here decide to become lesbians exactly? "laughing" I mean I thought that wasn't your seen anymore.

Sparks would you just cut it out already! Nobodies interested in what you have to say! "speaking on behalf of herself and her friend"

Oh on the contrary little Waldorf, I think what I have to say will only serve you well! "watching petite brunette roll her eyes" Did Serena ever perhaps tell you about all of our fun little time in the past, how close the both of us were!

Damn she sure didn't "sarcastically speaking, who did this Georgina bitch think she was" And to be honest I really could care less.

Yeah well I do suppose your right, but those were so fun times S, all those drunken night and waking up naked next to one another. The became quit possibly some of my fondest memories! "telling it all anyways"

Yeah well that was the past not now! And I learned just how vindictive of a bitch you can really be!

Come on S you don't need to listen to anything else she has to say! "grabbing her friends arm, but still wondering what all exactly it was Serena once did. But knowing it wouldn't change how she felt about Serena now she was her friend her sister no matter what she did in the past"

Bass, Archibald "yelling out their name as they walk closer" What are you two crazy asses doing down this way?

Sparks hey "the blonde speaks first"

We could be asking you the same question Georgie. "speaks chuck"

Oh don't get all pissed off Bass, it was only a joke! "turning her attention back to the girls" I was only about to ask baby Waldorf here where does she get her clothes because they couldn't possibly be from any place around here considering she practically looks like a baby prostitute and all. "smirking at the petite brunette"

Funny Sparks, I'm so sorry that you are obviously jealous of the clothes I have to wear. Were as you are stuck with whatever ridiculous accuse of clothing that is subjected to be worn on your body! "if she wanted to play then I was all in"

Yes because clearly your clothes are so much better then mine, and you think your so much better then me. Please let me get you an award for that wonderful comeback!

Whatever, and just to clarify something to you, I don't think anything. I know I'm better then you! "before turning to only meet the eyes of the other evil doer Chuck"

Blair hey, what all have you and Serena been into "flashing his bright smile"

Oh nothing Nate, we just got through eating "anything to avoid the heated gaze of Chuck at that moment" and where going to walk around for a bit until its time for the movie to start.

Oh yeah did you here that Chuck, their going to the movies too. Just like us! "hinting to his friend that this is an opportunity for him and Serena to get some alone time hopefully"

Yeah I heard, I am standing here after all! "knowing automatically that Nate was hoping for some time with Serena."

Damn Bass you don't seem to thrilled about all of that. "cutting in"

Excuse me but when did any of this become your business Sparks! "wishing she would just cut the crap already" I mean no one asked you anything.

Shit.. something's gotten under you or should I be asking someone? "smirking at him" Come on Bass who is she? who the flavor of the week? Although I'm seriously wondering because sense when does Chuck Bass get pissed over some girl.

Its nothing, its no one "chancing a look at Blair, before looking at Georgie" your being ridiculous I'm just tired and would like to go home, in fact I didn't even want to come out into town anyways but Nate was so damn persistent that I didn't really have any other choice.

Okay.. if you say so, so if their isn't a girl at the moment... "shoving the petite brunette out of the way before coming closer to him" perhaps your looking for a good time. "wrapping my hands around his neck looking straight into his eyes"

Georgie he's clearly not interested in the likes of you! "not liking the closeness of the both of them right now"

Why Waldorf I'm sorry but sense when did you become Chuck's keeper exactly? "turning to face the petite beside me, never letting my arms drop from his neck"

I.. I'm not, I was only stating the obvious nobody want you! "stumbling a bit with my words"

Oh how cute, you sound like a desperate jealous little girlfriend Waldorf, If I didn't know better I'd think you'd had a crush on the Lieutenant Bass here!

Please Georgie "noticing the nervous look in Chucks eyes I knew I possibly potentially outed him, us to this bitch" No crush here, just stating the obvious and if anyone is looking rather desperate right now then well that's you!

Yes well I shouldn't expect someone like you to understand the likes of having a good time! "getting over this whiny little girl already" So what do you say Bass, are looking for a good time, because I can be that. I can be your escape! "whispering this all into his ear but still being loud enough for the rest to here" Or is little Miss Waldorf her your keeper? "smirking"

Hmm... sounds tempting Georgie, "smirking back, what was he going to do, he couldn't let her keep thinking that Blair and himself had something going on" But Waldorf unfortunately isn't my keeper in fact no one else and that includes yourself I might add. And in escape does sound nice at the moment.

Bass "whispering lowly" Don't let her get to you, she's been running her mouth to everyone. "hoping he'd take the hint that this was all still too much and she was still hurting"

Waldorf I'm a big boy in fact I'm older then you so I'm pretty sure I can take care of my own self. "looking down at her, before turning my attention back to Georgie. I just felt like I couldn't breath at that moment this day this moment seeing Blair's shock of hurt in her eyes were beginning to be to much"

So now that settled what do you say Bass, "pulling him tighter"

I say.. your right Georgie, I'm down if you are so please get me out of here before I change my mind! "not chancing another look towards Blair"

Awesome I knew you'd see it my way, "pulling him into a kiss which he seemed reluctant to have" I promise its going to be nothing but a good time. "turning to face the petite brunette next to me" See your clearly wrong honey, there's boys who still want me! right here's all the proof you need. It must suck knowing that nobody wants you, which doesn't surprise me at all, being such a self absorbed little bitch such as yourself who would! "smirking at her noticing the fall in her face, yes! I've finally got one over this girl"

May... "struggling with my words not caring the slightest anymore" Maybe your right... "finally taking my leave to walk away from them and it all"

Really Georgie... I swear its no wonder why were no longer friends, if you ask me you and Bass deserve one another. Both of you are sick and twisted and get your kicks seeing other put down. So have fun with one another, Nate your more then welcome to come with Blair and I if you want that is.

Uh yeah sure "still not sure what all just went down" Chuck I'll see you later alright man.

Sure Nathaniel. "feeling the sting of Serena's words"

Hey B Wait up! "chasing after he friend" Come on Nate catch up "before both of them finally leave"

So Chuck I'm very happy you decided to have a good time with yours truly! "grabbing his attention back"

Georgie I... I really don't feel like hanging out with you either, I just said that to get rid of Nathaniel. I'm tired and all I want to do is go back to the Academy. So if you will please excuse me then that's exactly what I'm going to do! "shoving her cold clammy hands from my neck instantly noting how unlike Blair they felt"

Oh hell no you are not dismissing me right now, I want to have a good time and your going to give me that! "chasing back after him"

Georgie I don't want you okay, I don't want you touching me, and I sure in hell don't want you kissing me! "remember the horrible kiss only moment before"

Whatever Bass just keep telling yourself that, one day you'll need me! You don't think I know what today is to you, that today is the anniversary of your mothers death "watching face go to surprise" Yeah that's right I know all about it, how your mother killed herself on this day 8 years ago.

And just how the hell do you know any of that! "not wanting to have this conversation with her right now"

Carter... that plain and simple, Carter Baizen told me all about you and your fucked up family. About your dad cheating with his mom her getting pregnant, to your mom finding out about it eating her alive even after your father ended things with the other women. She still couldn't manage to deal with a cheating husband so she killed herself! Even though if you ask me she's much better off now what with a cheating bastard for a husband and a pathetic accuse for a son. Its no wonder why she killed herself!

Georgie you don't know the half of it, just what Carter fucking Baizen wanted to tell you! So please keep your mouth shut about things you clearly know nothing about! "yelling louder before leaving finally"

 

B are you sure you don't want to come to the Movie, I mean it was our plans initially.

Yeah I know but I suddenly just don't want to, but thanks for earlier. I just want to get back to the Academy. "feeling every bit of her about to come undone once again"

Blair you don't have to leave just because I'm here now, I'd love for you to join us.

Thanks Nate really, but its not even you being here. I'm just not feeling very good at the moment and I think it would be best to go ahead and leave plus you two need to spend some time together today, the days almost over after all and its suppose to be spent with those that you love. So you two need this!

Well if you insist, I have missed you Serena! "turning to his one and only"

I've missed you too Nate. "smiling at him before turning to her friend" Are you sure Blair, I mean I'm here for you, you know that! "not wanting to say to much"

I'm sure, I promise! So go and have a wonderful time with your boyfriend, I'll see you back at the barrack. "turning to leave"

Thanks Blair! "both saying at once"

Walking back to the bus stop had proven to be harder then I thought it would be, replaying the hurtful words in my head only made me hurt more. Georgie was right I wasn't wanted, no one could ever actually want me, my parents hated me, most of the kids at the school didn't like me, but what hurt most of all was the Chuck didn't even want me. He was the one constant thing in my life that I considered good, the one who made everyday okay, between the way he looked at me at times with so much want and love in his eyes. The soft touches he would at times give me and the even more hot and aggressive times where we would go at one another with so much pint up frustration and lust for one another that at times became uncontrollable. He was my forever but now I had nothing, no one! He was so mean to me his words cut me deeper then I thought they would. I wanted to hate him I did but I still found myself in love with the person he was the good the bad none of it mattered. Whether he wanted me or not, no matter how many girls he'd flaunt in front of my face. I still wanted better for him, for him to succeed in anything and everything that he's ever wanted. For him to finally love himself just as much as I love him!

 

Well there you have it, Chapter 11. I promised things were going to get ugly and some things were going to start coming out, which is to come in Chapter 12 get ready for Carter to make an impact on a few people! Don't hate me for splitting them up or for Chuck's hurtful words, he's suffering with himself right now what with everything that's going on, which is only causing him to push everyone away like Blair said! But Blair still loves him no matter how hurtful his word were, she cant deny what she felt wasn't real. Being strong is all she has left and well she's going to need that for what's in store to come! Please review and let me know if you liked this Chapter, it is you all after all who makes me continue forward with this story! And again thanks to everyone who has reviewed already and those of you who are following and favorite this, it seriously makes me so happy to get those notification! :)

Chapter 12: Chapter 12

As I promised here is Chapter 12, big thank you to everyone who reviewed and for those who've followed as well. Its means so much to mean to know I have everyone's support for this story, with that said there is probably no more then 3-4 Chapters left of this story if that. I am wanting to finish up this story so I can finally finish my other multi chapter fic "Freefall With Me" it too only has 2 chapters left to it. Its much shorter then this story, but hopefully once that is finished I can start on a whole new multi fic. I have had numerous people message me about possibly turning one of my One-Shots into a multi fic too, which is called "Experiences" if I get more reviews on that story or PM's to make it a multi chapter then I might do it. If any of my readers haven't read it then please give it a try and tell me what you think, if it does have potential to turn into something longer or if its better left as a One-Shot. All of my stories are pretty much AU but I do like keeping the Characters true to their personalities in the show as much as possible. I do have a few other idea's for a new Multi Fic which I will tell you more at the end of this Chapter and hopefully my readers and viewers can let me know what they think of this idea. Well as I promised Chapter 12 is here, hope everyone enjoys this & again please review and let me know! Also I added pictures of the ball gowns to my profile, for Blair and Serena's dresses if you'd like to check them out. 

 

Hey Chuck did you ever find a date for the Military Ball yet? "taking a bite of food, it was taco Tuesday which was Nate's favorite"

No not yet anyways. "watching his friends food drop everywhere with each bite"

Well don't you think you should get on that, I mean the Military Ball is what next week. "rolling his eyes"

I get it Nathanial, but to be honest their isn't anyone I'm really interested in going with. "knowing it was a lie, he was looking at the Brunette Beauty now"

Oh come on man there has to be someone your interested in or at least want to ask. "looking around the lunch area"

Nah really there's not, I mean the girls here are mediocre at best! "it was true, the only girl who ever peeked his interest he pretty much pushed her away"

Not every girl is mediocre, your just failing to take a deeper look man, I mean you can pretty much ask anyone it fellow commanding officers as well as cadets also.

Nathanial can we just drop this please, not all of us has a Serena in our back pocket now do we? "he already had to hear Nate being excited to take Serena to the ball, this event only happened once during the whole school year. And Commanding officers where permitted to take Cadets if so be"

That's true "laughing a bit to himself, Serena really was something, but thinking of her he instantly thought of Blair. She was definitely anything but Mediocre" Hey man I have the perfect date for you! "wondering why he hadn't said anything before, Blair would be a perfect date for Chuck! Not many people could handle Chucks cold hard exterior but he had a feeling if anyone could then it would definitely be Blair!"

Oh yeah, well lets here it then Cupid! "smirking at his friend, this should be good considering Nate wasn't the brightest at times"

Blair man... you know Serena's bunkmate! "looking over at them before returning his attention back to his friend" Blair Waldorf would be perfect for you!

I..I don't think so man! "it was funny hearing Nate say that, because at one point Blair was the perfect girl for him. And is still, but he pretty much destroyed that 2 weeks ago and sense then she hasn't paid him much attention at all but he couldn't really blame her, he said some horrible things to her"

Nah.. nah your wrong man, trust me! "he knew Blair was field with just as much spunk as Chuck" If there is anything I've learned about being around Serena these past couple of months is that Blair is one hell of a bitch at times, she doesn't care to call you on your bullshit at times, she may be short and small but she is hardcore tough too, & even though she can be a bit misunderstood at times I know she means well and is a good person I think. Plus when she cares about someone she gives them her all, she would do anything for her friends or those she loves! She is one of the most realest & genuine people Serena and I have in our life right now.

"knowing that every single bit of what Nate just said was 100% true without a doubt! Blair was beyond amazing it was what first drawn him to her, he instantly knew she was different from any girl he'd known before. But still he'd ruined it all and there was no way Blair would agree to being his date now!" That all sounds great Nathanial but who's to say that Blair Waldorf would even want to go with me?

Oh come on man... I think she will, I mean didn't you see how she practically through herself in front of you and Georgie a couple weeks ago. "remember the encounter that took place" She was clearly taking up for you even if you were to busy being a dick at the time to notice.

I wasn't being a dick about anything, your ass was the one who wanted to drag me out and I told you I didn't even want to be there! "he knows damn well that Blair only stepped in because she was jealous but then again he couldn't blame her, with what them two had with one another. God was he ever stupid!"

Yeah so you say, but still that's besides the point I know she would totally go with you. Plus she is Serena's bunkmate but also one of her closest friends too, I know if I talk to her about she can make this happen all you got to do is agree! "he knew this could happen, plus Blair was a awesome person to be around"

Man I just don't know, let me think about it okay. "rising from his seat to leave"

Alright if you say so, but don't take to long! Blair's a hot chick man, it wont take long before someone ask her before you. "she was beautiful if Serena and him wasn't so serious, he would have definitely made a move at her"

Who's to say someone hasn't already! "leaving the table with that, glancing a look at Blair once more. That's when he noticed the Humphrey boy twirling a piece of her hair in his fingers while smiling at her, she was laughing at him. God he missed that laugh, he missed her so much! Yep that Humphrey kid was definitely going to be working overtime during PT training for touching his Blair!"

 

Waldorf wait up "running to catch up to her friend"

What is it Vanderwoodson I'm running a bit late for 5th block. "not even turning around"

I was just wondering if you were wanting to run into town tomorrow with me to look at dresses.

Today is only Wednesday, how are we going to do that? "knowing free time was only Friday after classes & sat-sun."

Well because we get a free day Friday, because of the Ball and everything next week. Its always been that way every year.

All okay, well I don't know its not like I'm going anyways.

Yeah but I thought Andrew Jackson asked you already? "remember the boy during breakfast that morning pull her friend to the side"

He did, but I told him that I just really didn't want to go. Nothing against him but Dances just weren't my thing. "She did want to go, just not with him. Chuck instantly popped in her mind when he did ask, she couldn't go with anyone when she was still strung up on Chuck"

Why did you tell him that, Blai... Waldorf you should have said yes, I mean you cant stay hung up on you know who forever! "knowing what this was all over"

I know that... Its just I cant help it, its only been two weeks you can expect me to get over someone I loved that fast. "she was wondering if she ever would get over him that is"

Yeah I know that but maybe you should try, or at least went with him to have some fun! I know there's nothing a wrong with a little fun. "her friend definitely needed it."

Whatever, listen we will finish this talk later okay, I'm Late! "speeding up more"

Yes, yes we will! "yelling back"

 

Hey Vanderwoodson I need to ask you something.

What is it Archibald "winking at him, it was funny to use the last name bases at school"

Well its kinda a favor for Chuck and I really. "getting the green light from Chuck to go ahead and ask"

Chuck? what does he have to do with anything your about to ask? "ugh the asshole in question needs a favor"

Well you and I are going to the ball and well Chuck needs a date so I mentioned Blair and well he said yeah so I told him I'd talk to you about it and have you ask Blair for him so what do you think? "hoping his girlfriend would agree, even though he knew she wasn't the biggest fan of his friend in question."

I don't know, are you sure that's what he wanted? "remembering everything her friend had told her, he had said"

Well it was more my Idea I guess, he doesn't have a date and well I mentioned Blair to him and at first he was a bit hesitant about it but then he told me last night that he thought it was a good idea that him and Blair go together so that's why I'm asking you now.

Okay, well I will have to ask Blair first and get back to you about it. "if this meant her friend would be her happy go lucky self again then why not"

Alright but let me know something before todays over with please! "watching her nod a yes and walk off"

 

Well today must be my lucky day wouldn't you say so?, how are you doing Waldorf? "coming to sit next to her"

I wouldn't say lucky per say "rolling her eyes" Baizen just what exactly do you want? "ugh he was the last thing she needed"

Well I was wondering if perhaps you'd escort me to the Military Ball next week. "smirking at the brunette beauty"

Perhaps not! "grabbing for her books to leave"

Just were do you think your going "grabbing for her hands to still her movements"

What does it look like, I leaving so please don't touch me! "shoving he hands away"

Oh well it was okay for him to touch you but not me huh? "knowing he had her now"

What.. "turning to face him now" what are you even talking about Baizen?

I'm talking about a certain commanding officer who you've gotten quit friendly with I might add. "grinning at her"

I don't what your talking about, but where ever your getting your information from is a liar! "how could he possibly know anything"

Well I didn't get my info from anyone, I seen you two with my own eyes Waldorf!

You seen us? "taking her seat back down next to him" Your full of Bullshit!

Really, no one is full of more bullshit right now then you. But I seen you and that Chuck Basstard! "noticing her fidget a bit"

So, were friends I'm sure a lot of people have seen us talking, your no exception. "what was he getting to exactly"

No Waldorf, does Aspen Colorado ring a bell, Limelight Hotel sound familiar? "watching her eyes grow larger" What about Christopher Bass does the name mean anything at all to you? "knowing he had her now"

You've got to be freaking kidding me right now! "shaking her head" So Chris told you about us, Chuck is going to be absolutely devastated.

No Chris didn't tell me anything other then Chuck had a girlfriend but he didn't give me a lot to go on really so I decided to check it out myself and guess who I found you standing outside the hotel with Chuck's arms wrapped around you tight, and the both of you kissing passionately I might add, there was nothing friendly about that meeting. Plus Chuck was constantly leaving the family holiday too, during the time we were to be together I might add to spend time with you! "smiling even larger at her now"

Are you going to say anything? "looking at him, he obviously knew more then she thought"

Well that all depends I suppose. "scooting closer to her"

Depends on what exactly? "trying her best to move away from her intruder"

Well if your my date for the Military Ball that is.

So let me get this straight, if I go with you to the Ball then you wont say anything about Chuck and I? "she didn't want to do this, but she couldn't let Carter tell this it would ruin Chuck and everything he's fought for at this school, plus he could get expelled also."

Yep pretty much, you go with me & I will keep this little secret between you and I. "smirking at her"

Deal! "looking straight into his eyes" But give me your word Carter that if I do this, then it stays between us and only us!

I give you my word Blair! "rising up from the table" Red.

What? "looking up at him"

Red, I want you to get a red dress! It would match my attire so well, plus I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you look in that color. "finally leaving at that"

Ugh.. what have I gotten myself into! "shaking then putting her head down to rest on the table"

 

Blair there you are I was wondering when you'd get back here "watching the brunette drop her books on the desk"

Yeah sorry, I had a couple people stop me for a talk so it took up some of my time, why was there something you needed? "taking a seat on the bed next to her friend"

Uh yeah, I have a question to ask you actually. "seeing her friend nod to go ahead" Well Nate approached me earlier today and he wanted me to ask you if you'd be willing to go with Chuck to the Military Ball. "seeing the puzzled look on her face."

This is a joke right? "it had to be, seeing her friend shake her head no" S why would Chuck want to go with me? you and I both know what all he said a couple of weeks ago it just doesn't make sense.

I know that S, but I maybe Chuck didn't mean any of it, you and I both know he was going through a tough time during that week. I mean he was the one who told Nate to ask me to ask you about it.

Yeah I know what all he was going through, and I hated that for him I did! But S that doesn't explain how he has treated me even after that, all the rude remarks and comments he has said. The fact that just a day after we broke up he goes and does god knows what with Georgina, he knew how hurt I was and still threw it all in my face. "remember coming back that night and crying herself to sleep, in fact she was still crying over him half the time."

Well I know that, but maybe you should just go with him. You know as friend or something. "hoping this would all work out in the long run"

I cant S! "she did want to go with him, whether it was him feeling sorry for treating her that way or what she wanted to be near him with him somehow but she'd already made a deal with the devil himself and their was no going back on that, or Chuck would be the one to pay, she couldn't be the reason for that"

You cant? why not it will be fun! Nate and I & Chuck & You! "wondering why her friend was so opposed to going to the ball"

Because I'm already going with someone okay! "getting up and walking over to her own bed"

Your already going with someone, who exactly I mean did you decided to accept Andrew's invitation anyways or something?

No its not Andrew, "looking down" Look none of this matters okay, just tell Nate I said I couldn't. Please drop this for me I just cant okay. Too much damage has already happened and I cant let their be more! "leaving the room right then"

 

Knock, knock, knock...

Vander Woodson, just what exactly are you doing here? "opening the door to see the blonde standing there."

Is Nate here, because I need to talk to him real quick. "starring at Chuck"

Yep, "turning to him in the room" Aye man Serena is here for you. "stepping aside to let Nate get by before closing the door"

Serena its good to see you, so did you talk to Blair "smiling at her"

Yeah I talked to her "looking at his smiling face, she hated to say what she was about too"

And... well what did she say?

She... she said she couldn't. "looking down"

She cant, why... why not exactly? I'd figured she would have instantly said yes. "confused as ever, he was sure they'd connect"

Well its not that she didn't want too, its just well she'd already been asked by someone else. "remember what Blair had said"

Someone else, like who exactly? "wondering now"

I don't know she didn't really say but I hate that I wasn't able to work this out for you, I know how much you were counting on me. "hate to let him down"

Hey don't worry about okay, its Chuck's fault I told him to not wait that someone else would grab her up and it looks like someone did. "he'd told Chuck"

Okay well I should be getting back, but I'll see you tomorrow okay. "smiling at him before turning to leave"

Yeah, see you tomorrow. "opening the door to go back inside"

So what was all of that about Nathaniel? "watching his friend come back in the room"

It was about Blair actually, I'd talk to Serena earlier today and asked her to talk to Blair about going with you and stuff. "taking a seat on his bed"

Okay, and well what did the Waldorf girl have to say then? "getting hesitant, surly Blair jumped right on the opportunity, he had missed her and wanted her back but didn't know how to approach the topic exactly, after the way he'd treated her but he thought the Ball would give him a good opportunity to make it right"

Well she cant. "raising his arms behind his head to rest on"

She cant? "wondering why" And why exactly is that?

She's already been asked by someone else, and she excepted their invitation.

Someone else is taking her? Who exactly would that be? "trying his best to control his temper"

I'm not sure, and Serena said she didn't know either, I guess you'll find out soon enough.

Yeah I guess I will "smirking at his friend before laying back"

 

What do you think about this one Blair? "turning around in the mirror to look at her friend"

Looks good! "smiling but it not quit reaching her eyes"

B you've said that about every dress I've tried on. "rolling her eyes"

Yeah I know, its just that well to be honestly they all look good on you S, I'm sure Nate will love you in any of them!

You really think so? "smiling at her friend, she knew something was bother her but didn't want to meddle"

I know so! "getting up to examine the dress a bit better" How could he not! You know what I think this is the one!

I think so too, gosh I'm so excited about Tuesday it couldn't come soon enough! Have you thought about what your doing with your hair yet?

No not really, probably just wearing it down, what about you?

I was thinking of some type of twist of something. "taking the dress off slowly"

That would be nice, I think it would show case you beautiful neck that I'm completely jealous over! "helping her friend out of the dress"

Oh stop it B, you know your beyond beautiful! "hugging her friend"

 

Oh my gosh B you look absolutely beautiful! "looking at her all dressed up"

Thanks S, and you do too. Nate is going to go absolutely wild over you! "the both of them really did look amazing tonight"

Ekkkk... I'm so excited "squealing while jumping slightly"

I can tell "laughing out loud" Well are you about ready to go? "grabbing her clutch"

Been ready! Lets get this night started, I just know its going to be full of surprises and fun fun fun! "grabbing her purse"

Yeah... that's what I'm afraid of! "even if she did listen to Carter about the red dress, Fun was the last thing on her mind at the moment."

 

Serena you look beautiful! "walking up to the blonde in question"

Thank You Nate, you look handsome as ever too. "smiling at him"

Thanks "smiling back, before noticing the petite brunette behind her" You look beautiful too Blair.

Thanks Archibald! You don't look to bad yourself! "smirking at him" Well don't let me keep you two, go shoo be on your way now. "shoving her friend pretty much into her dates hands"

alright alright... Miss Bossy "both of them laughing together"

Well don't you look absolutely stunning, the red suits you well Waldorf! "coming up from behind"

So I've been told, "turning to face the sleazie jerk"

Yes well you must wear red more often "wrapping his arms around her waist before pulling her back to him some"

What are you doing! "shoving his hands away" Carter lets get something straight here, I might be your date but that doesn't mean you can touch me!

How can you be my date, and yet not let me touch you that makes no sense Waldorf! "grabbing for her hand, but still she pulls away" Lets get something fucking straight here, we had a deal damn it that you were to be my date here and I'd keep your secret "whispering in a hushed tone, for only her to hear"

Yeah that's just it the deal was for me to escort you to the ball not for you to put your scaly hands all over me! "whispering back with force"

Don't turn into the bitch now, I'm the one with all the cards in my favor at the moment and you'd be wise to shut the fuck up! You will let me touch you, you will dance with me, & you will act as if your enjoying it all! "grabbing at her hand once more, finally gripping it hard" Or else you can watch the one you love lose everything he's worked for, knowing all you had to do was listen to me.

Fine! "giving in slightly, she could get through all of this tonight, holding his hand, dancing with him. It would all be worth it as long as Chuck was safe!"

Good, "pulling her closer" Oh I love this song, how about a dance? "dragging her to the dance floor before she could protest"

 

Nathaniel, how has things been so far? "walking up to his friend with his date on one arm he had arrived 15mins late"

Good I suppose, "hoping his friend wouldn't notice who exactly it was Blair came with, it was no secret that Carter and Chuck hated one another"

Oh Hey Chuck! Its nice to see you finally showed up! "turning to face him and his date, hmm petite brunette too. Maybe Chuck had a type"

Yes well we kinda got held up a bit "smirking at her" Serena please let me introduce you to my date, Bree Buckley. "motioning between the two" Bree this is Serena and you already know Nathaniel.

Its so very nice to meet you Serena! "smiling at her" Nate its good to see you again! "turning her attention to him, she'd had a crush on in when they were just 14 but that was a long time ago"

Bree its good to see you again, what are you doing here exactly? "remembering the girl from year before"

Oh well Chuck called and wanted to know if I'd like to go to the Military Ball and well here I am. "squeezing his hand slightly, Chuck had certainly grew more and more handsome over the years that was for sure! "

I take it you three know one another then? "Serena cuts in"

Yeah well, the Buckley's are close family friends of my fathers, and Well Nate and I have known each other sense we've been 10 pretty much so that's how we all met each other was during the summers when the families would get together and Nate would be with my father and I so yeah you could say we've know each other for a while now. "smirking at Serena"

Isn't that cute! "smiling at Nate" Well we should leave you two to be, Nate are you ready to dance yet?

Yeah, "grabbing her hand pulling her to the floor" It was nice seeing you again Bree. "smiling at her"

Likewise Natey! "smiling back"

So Chuck, what would like to do? "turning to face him now"

Its up to you, I couldn't thank you enough Bree for coming through on such short notice. "he didn't think she'd say yes but evidently he was wrong"

Anything for a life long friend I suppose. And this friend would love some punch!

Coming right up! Wait right here and I'll be back! "leaving to fetch them something to drink"

Walking over the refreshment table, he couldn't help but scope out the dance floor and everywhere else for Blair. He already knew she was here with a date he still had no clue at who it was. After finally receiving two cups of punch he turned to make his way back to his date and that is when he spotted her, on the dance floor with no one other then Carter Fucking Baizen! Well it looks like she knows how to hit where it hurts, he couldn't help but mentally hit himself for indulging to much to her she knew his weaknesses and now she was using them against him, well if she wanted to play this fucking game then he was all in!

Here you go Bree! "handing her the drink"

Thanks Chuck! "taking a drink before setting it down on the table"

So do you maybe want to dance? "he was ready for the games to begin"

Sure looks like fun! "grabbing his hand to led to the dance floor"

 

Rixton-Wait On Me

Wait on me  
I know how to love you  
And I wanna love you some more  
Wait on me  
Come a little closer  
Wanna be the one to explore  
A little trouble never hurt nobody  
Ooh I wanna feel your body  
Wait on me  
I know how to love you  
And I wanna love you some more

Take it, take it  
I'll give my heart to you for free girl  
Don't you break it, break it  
Along with every piece of me, yeah

I'll go the distance but not all of the way, yeah  
Say what you mean to me, and mean what you say, yeah

I never wanna be your ex-man  
I'll never make you feel ignored  
You can go and find your next man  
But I know what you're waiting for

Wait on me  
I know how to love you  
And I wanna love you some more  
Wait on me  
Come a little closer  
Wanna be the one to explore  
A little trouble never hurt nobody  
Ooh I wanna feel your body  
Wait on me  
I know how to love you  
And I wanna love you some more

Say it, say it  
I know there's something on your mind, girl  
And I hate it, hate it  
When you just act like you're okay, yeah

I wanna be the one and all that you need, yeah I'll listen to your heart, I know how it speaks, yeah

I never wanna be your ex-man  
I'll never make you feel ignored  
You can go and find your next man  
But I know what you're waiting for

Wait on me  
I know how to love you  
And I wanna love you some more  
Wait on me  
Come a little closer  
Wanna be the one to explore  
A little trouble never hurt nobody  
Ooh I wanna feel your body  
Wait on me  
I know how to love you  
And I wanna love you some more

I wanna love you some more  
Come closer you know ya, don't feel like before  
I'll give you what you want till you want it more  
In your head, in your heart, like never before  
If a good thing is what you're waiting for  
Then don't you look no more

Wait on me  
I know how to love you  
And I wanna love you some more  
Wait on me  
Come a little closer  
Wanna be the one to explore  
A little trouble never hurt nobody  
Ooh I wanna feel your body  
Wait on me  
I know how to love you  
And I wanna love you some more

 

After the song ended I decided I needed another drink, telling my date I'd return momentarily I made my way over to the table but not before shooting Blair a look to let her know to follow shortly after. I needed to know what the hell she thought she was playing at, plus let her know real quick that I could go along with this game too but that it would go both ways, nobody makes a fool of Chuck Bass!

Waldorf, if it isn't nice to see you here tonight. With Carter Baizen of all people I might add, you must love the company of sleazy assholes all the time! "talking in a low tone for only them two to hear"

Yeah well you of all people would know that wouldn't you? "coming to stand next to him, she knew what he was playing at, she practically watched him and his date molest each other on the dance floor for gods sake! Then the signals he gave want her to follow."

Cool it Blair! Your the one who started this shit! "turning to face her"

I'm the one? "turning her eyes to him" You have a lot of nerve to say that to me, considering how you treated me 3 weeks ago so don't play all coy with me now! "who the hell did he think he was, he was the one who took what they had and threw it back in her face as a joke"

This isn't about what happened weeks ago, its about you right here right now! "she was right somewhat, but this argument wasn't about that it was bout her coming with Carter, even after he wanted her to come with him" This is about you, coming here with fucking Carter Baizen, really Blair? I swear I should have knew you'd use whatever I said to you for those months against me! And here I thought I could trust you! "shaking his head with each word"

You got this all wrong Chuck! It... its not what it looks like really! "how was she suppose to tell him all of this, she didn't even want him to see Carter as a threat and he definitely would if he found out the truth for her being here with him, she just couldn't risk him doing something to hurt his future"

Stop it! "raising his voice a bit more before lowering it again" stop lying to me Blair, I know I hurt you those weeks ago but this is low even for you! You knew my history with him, I told you things Blair! Things that you are now using to hurt me like I hurt you. Which only proves my point your no fucking better then Carter in my opinion now. "looking down to her eyes, he was beyond pissed right now" I know you don't care for Carter so therefore it only leave you using him to get to me, well bravo I'm pissed so you got what you wanted okay! "looking away shaking his head before turning back to her" You know what you make me sick, your a conniving, vindictive, little bitch who I don't want anything to do with anymore! After tonight I don't want to see you or even talk to you any longer! So take your stupid pathetic excuses and give them to someone who fucking cares because I don't! "turning away from her to leave, he couldn't help but notice the tears in her eyes at that moment, but she brought this on herself, her and those fucking games. He was done playing!"

 

Waldorf, there you are I was wondering where you got off to. "coming up behind her wrapping hands around her"

I was just feeling heated so I needed to get away from there for a few minutes that's all. "after her and Chucks argument she could feel her façade crumbling and needed to get out of there quickly before someone seen"

All, and here I thought you were trying to run away from me, which would have been a bad thing you and I both know that!

Yeah well unfortunately that wasn't the case "watching him smirk" but don't get it twisted Carter, if that were even possible I would have made a run for it a long time ago! "she was seriously getting tired of his scaly hands all over her"

Here I thought you were actually enjoying yourself tonight! I guess I was wrong, maybe we should change things up a bit. "coming to her front to place his arms around her pulling in closer" In fact I have some things in mind that might make you feel good.

I hardly doubt it, anything that involves you makes me sick! "trying to push herself away"

Now.. now Blair, we had a deal or did you forget! "gripping her sides harder"

Yeah I know that, but this right here isn't happening Carter! "pushing at him even harder now, feeling his hands tighten" Ouch! your hurting me .

You didn't seem to mind on the dance floor! "shoving her back into the brick wall behind them so they'd be more secluded, he then descended his lips down to her neck and started to roughly bite"

Stop!... stop it Carter! "fighting to get away from him, everything about him felt all wrong, there was nothing soft or passionate about him.

Come on, I know you want this so stop fighting it Blair, besides you wouldn't want poor Bass to pay for you denying me now would you? "bringing her dress up while it bunches in a mess he slowly slips his hand under and up her thigh where he then begins to touch her most private spot"

Carter I said STOP IT! "shoving him back even harder finally getting the upper hand this time, she then slapped him hard before running off and back into the auditorium"

Knowing what had just transpired motivated her to run that much faster, she couldn't believe that Carter had seriously just tried to feel her up. She had begged him to stop had fought him to the point of exhaustion, but then once his hands begin to touch her in her most private spot she knew she had to get away. Crying even harder she made her way to the bathroom where she looked herself over, her hair a mess, her beautiful dress was now wrinkled everywhere she literally looked disheveled as ever after finally running some cold water and washing her smeared mascara from her face she finally decided to head back to the dance. She was worried Serena would notice her being gone for a while and didn't want any questions if she could keep from them. Exiting the bathroom quickly she soon found herself run right into another.

 

Ops I'm sorry "speaking before looking up, when she did she noticed him at that moment. Seeing the anger in his face once more"

Oh please don't stop on my count. "looking over the brunette's appearance, she definitely looked disheveled as if she'd just gotten done doing something or someone is what he should be asking"

Right... well I really must be getting back to the dance. "trying to walk past him and his gaze"

Was it fun? "he asked in a snared remark" With Carter I mean, was he as good as me? but then again it couldn't take to much to please a whore such as yourself now could it. "smirking at her"

Your so stupid Chuck, you don't even know what your talking about! "trying to get past him even more, but not before he grabs her arm and pulls her back"

I don't know what I'm talking about huh? "running his fingers threw her hair slightly, getting them stuck a bit in her tangles" I'm pretty sure I know what you just got done doing. Considering you look like you've been freshly fucked! "shaking his head before continuing" So I will ask you again, was he everything you ever thought? Because if he didn't quit satisfy you then perhaps I can go a round with you, I mean you and I are no strangers to a good fuck every now and then. If there was one thing you were good for those months we were together then it was a good fuck time to time. "laughing at her even more, he didn't care how hurt she was acting at this moment, she has went far and beyond to piss him off, fucking Carter really?"

Well its nice to know what I meant to you then! "trying her best to not cry, how could he really think she'd do something like that to him, she loved him that wasn't a lie!"

Don't let it go to head now, I wouldn't be to proud to know that I was some guys quick fuck for when he needed it. But at least you know you were good at something! "why was there tears in her eyes at this moment, she had no right to make him feel bad or for her to even think of crying she was the one who fucked carter she brought this all on herself!"

Would you just stop this please! "finally letting it all go, tears falling from her eyes once more." I understand that I meant nothing to you okay! You've made it quit clear what I meant to you, and yes you can call me whatever you want think whatever you want I really don't care at this moment! "breathing heavily with each confession" But just know... Just know that I did love you okay, I have never felt those kind of emotions for anyone but you! And I sincerely hope that one day you will experience that too, because for those past 4 months you made me feel amazing, being with you felt right. And I cant hate you right now even though I know that's what your wanting, but I cant. I wish you nothing but happiness and love and for you to see and love yourself just as much as I do. "crying with every word she finally makes her exit, she had a lot of cleaning up to do, she would not let Carter get there first, she would even if it meant throwing herself in front of a bus for Chuck to have his happy ending then she would!"

 

General Bateman I need to talk to you Sir. "entering into his office"

Please take a seat Cadet Waldorf. "noticing the young girls presence"

I have a confession that I must tell you, and I just want you to know that this is all my fault Sir every single bit of it! "shaking her head in reassurance"

Okay well please begin if you will.

General this Cadet would like you to know that she is sorry for ever doing any of this but I've been harboring rather strong emotions for a certain commanding officer and even after he told me to leave him alone to not try and contact him other then on a professional measure I still didn't listen. I began to follow him around campus as well as off of campus Sir but that isn't even the worst part, I even went as far as to follow him back to his home town for Christmas Break which he had no knowledge of before, that was until he spotted me around town he then questioned my motives and I begged him to give me a chance which he instantly denied me of. But even after that I've still managed to pursue him even after I was asked repeatedly to stop by the commanding officer himself. I am now coming forward with this information because someone has threatened to lie on him to make it seem or look like it went both ways but it didn't it was all me and I couldn't forgive myself for knowing I was the cause of his dismissal or even expulsion when he did nothing wrong! "she knew that most of what she said was a lie but Carter would come soon enough to make good on his threats so she had to do something, she had to protect Chuck!"

Well that sure is a lot of take in Cadet Waldorf, you do realize that you telling me all of this will only act on your own expulsion from the school and program right? "looking sternly at the girl in front of him, he didn't want a stalker on his hands"

Yes Sir! I understand. "nodding her head, she hated being kicked out that meant no more seeing Serena but most of all no more Chuck"

Okay well please sign this document right here stating that you are now no longer a student at Wentworth Military Academy for measure of not following the rules and regulations of the contract. "passing the paper and pen her way" One last thing, what was the name of this Commanding Officer who you were pursuing exactly?

Lieutenant Commander Bass Sir! "stating while signing her name to the document before handing it back"

Yes well I'm happy to hear you come forward with this information Miss, Officer Bass is one the Best men I've had the honor watch grow up. He is strong welled and very intelligent he goes far and beyond to insure all his cadets with the best information and practices then anyone I've known before. He more then deserves to be here without threat or distractions. "taking the paper while putting it in his desk" You will now go back to your barracks and pack your things. I want you out of this Academy in 3hrs tops do you understand? I will call and contact your parents or guardian with this following information so please go on your way.

Yes Sir, I will be out of your way in two! "turning and leaving his office to make her way back to the barracks"

 

Making her way back to the room that she shared with her best friend she couldn't help but think back to her first couple of weeks at the Academy how much she loathed this place, she literally thought it was hell in fact didn't she call it Dante's Inferno now that she though about it. Packing all her things up made everything seem so much surreal, she would no longer get to hear her friends quirky laugh, Nate's smiling face no matter what was going on. But what she was going to miss most of all was him Chuck. His face, every time it would light up when he'd see her, his perfect chiseled jaw beautiful almond shaped eyes. His laugh when she did something funny, his smile that he only reserved for her. His kisses that would leave her breathless and only wanting more. Just being near him or around him knowing he is close by she was going to miss it all. New York was so far away it almost seemed that this was the end of them. Quickly looking at the clock she noticed the Dance wasn't to end until another hour and half so she quickly decided to finally give Chuck & Serena the truth and the whole truth for why she went with Carter to why she was leaving, setting down she quickly jotted down on the piece of paper not leaving a thing out, yes it was definitely true this place the people the rules had somehow grew on her after all this time, she was a changed women.

 

Knock...Knock...Knock...

One moment! "getting up from his desk, who in the world could it be at 12:00 at night, opening the door that's when he saw" General Bateman is there something I can help you with Sir?

Well Lieutenant Bass I have some information for you, so can we please talk in private? "looking around"

Sure Sir, "backing away from the door, Nate was out at the moment supposedly in the bathrooms although he was willing to bet he was hiding somewhere with Serena" Please do come in!

Thank you Officer Bass, I received some rather disturbing information just this evening regarding you young man. "taking a seat at the desk"

And just what exactly was it that you received Sir? "he was trying his best to keep his nerves at bay, surly he didn't find out about him and Blair did he?"

Well Cadet Waldorf came to my officer earlier to disclose some information to me regarding you and her.

Her and I? I'm pretty sure I'm not quit following. "surely she wouldn't do that to him would she? especially after everything she'd only said hours ago right?"

Well it seems as though she has been stalking you for the past few months even as far back as of December young man.

Stalking me? "okay he was definitely confused now"

Yes I thought you were aware of this, she said you had even told her to leave you alone. "raising his eyebrows slightly" She said she went as far as to follow you to your home town for Christmas Break where you seen her in town and confronted her to stop this as of now, but even after she still followed you around when you got back to the Academy!

Oh well yeah that is true Sir, "not really knowing what all was going on exactly but deciding to play along with the story anyways" I mean she did have a school girl crush on me I guess you could say, in which I did tell her no multiple times but yes things did get a bit weirder after I seen her in my home town.

Well I just wanted to let you know that she is no longer a problem to you or this Academy! "getting up from his seat to leave"

What do you mean she's no longer a problem Sir. "walking a bit closer to open the door"

Well she is gone, She just left 15mins ago I seen to it myself to have her escorted from the property. She will longer be a bother to you any longer! "finally leaving the room"

Gone!... "whispering to himself" Blair's gone. "raising his eyes up to only have them filled with tear, she couldn't be gone, granted he said some ugly things to her calling her a whore, telling her he never wanted to see or talk to her again but she couldn't have honestly thought he meant it could she? None of this made any sense at all why would she go to the General and tell him all of that?"

 

Entering the room she noticed one whole side empty of anything and everything that use to be Blair's, it made her even more confused then before. She'd noticed Blair go missing for quit sometime but didn't know where she went off too but seeing this only served to make her wonder what happened more. She moved around she could still smell her perfume the essence of Blair she'd always say and that's when she noticed two notes setting on the now empty bed, addressed to herself but also to Chuck.

Dear S. 

As you may see I'm gone, I just couldn't leave you without an explanation first. I just want you to know that being here and becoming 

close to you was wonderful, I will leave here with your friendship and hope that you will continue to keep mine. But I had no choice,

I kept a few things from you, most regarding Carter Baizen and why I went with him to the dance. He found out about Chuck and I 

and he was going to tell on us if I didn't escort him to the dance, I couldn't let that happen. I love Chuck to much for Carter to ruin

everything he's worked for, but then Carter tried to feel me up outside the auditorium and I just couldn't let him do that, so I 

fought him off and ran away, I knew he was going to tell the General on us so I decided to get to him first. I told him that it was 

all me who pretty much had an unhealthy obsession with Chuck and that Chuck was completely innocent in all of this, but I was

not, that I pursued him even after he asked me not to. And because of that I was expelled from the Academy and had to leave

tonight! I just wanted you to know that and also that I love you, you really have became one of the most wonderful friends ever.

I am so happy to have met you and became close to you! Give Nate a hug for me and tell him I'm sorry for leaving, but this I was

never cut out for the Academy anyways, but I will miss the wonderful people I've met, including Chuck, I swear I know it sounds 

crazy but I am beyond in love with that boy! Please see to it that he gets that letter I know you will, but I should get going. My bus

will soon be here to get me. 

Love, B

 

Knock...Knock...Knock...

Coming! "getting to her feet, she still had fresh tears in her eyes from earlier, opening the door to find Chuck standing there"

Serena is.. is it true? "instantly noticing the tears in her eyes" Is Blair really gone? "knowing it was true already"

Yeah... "her voice shaking more" its true, she's gone!

I cant believe she's gone, it... it doesn't seem right. I only talked to her hours ago, seen her in the flesh standing in front of me! "walking into the room a bit further"

I... I know but she is! "putting her head down and shaking it" I'm going to miss her!

I am too "looking at the now empty bed and night stand all things of Blair completely removed, but her scent and perfume still lingered"

She left you note. "walking over to the desk to retrieve it" She left one for the both of us actually but she wanted me to make sure you got this. "handing him the piece of paper"

Thank you Serena, I wonder what she had to say? "asking himself that more then the person next to him"

I don't know but I do know I cried all through mine, so you might want to read it back at your room! "opening the door for him to leave"

Maybe your right! "getting up to leave"

Would you tell Nate that I need him tonight please, I... I don't want to be alone! "swallowing hard before turning away from him"

Yeah, sure I'll tell him. "finally leaving"

 

Once he was in his room and Nate had left, he decided to take a look at the letter Blair had left him. He had went over it and over it in his head, whether he wanted to read it or not, it wasn't that he was mad or didn't want too, it was that he was scared. Scared to read her final words left for him, to read her goodbye to him. It was like she disappeared or that she was never there and him and her had even happened and that scared him even more. Finally decided to get over his fear he opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Chuck

If you reading this now, then you know I'm gone. I couldn't leave you without an explanation first so please don't be mad at me

but I just want you to know that I wanted to go with you to the Ball, but I couldn't. Carter knows about us, about everything! 

He seen us back at your hometown, he'd followed you and seen everything us hugging kissing all of it. He then threatened to tell 

the General on us, on you and I couldn't let that happen so he told me the only way he'd keep it to himself was if I escorted him to

the ball so I did. But things started to get ugly fast when he tried to fill me up, I was so scared Chuck and didn't know what to do. 

I asked him to stop pushed him off and fought him till finally I shoved him hard enough to slap him and get away which was when I 

ran into you, I want you to know that nothing happened between Carter and I, he wanted it too but I could and would never do that 

to you! I knew after that whole mess that Carter was definitely going to the General to tell him on us, so I beat him to it. I told the

General that I was some obsessed stalker who wouldn't leave you alone, to put all the blame on me so you'd stay protected. I just

wanted you to know all of that. Listen I know you probably don't even care that I'm gone right now and that's fine, but I just want

you to know that I really did care about you, and I feel for you hard. I loved you with every breath in me, and I still love you. I want

you to go on and pursue everything you've wanted, all the things you've fought so hard to overcome. I know your going to do amazing

in whatever you choose in life, because your strong willed and tough and smart. You've taught me so much about myself over these 

past 5months that I didn't even know about myself. You may not have had feeling for me, but you definitely pushed me more then 

anyone has ever done, and because of you I've become a better me. But if there is one thing I hope you will learn then it would be

to stop pushing those away who genuinely love you! For you to see all the amazing things that I have seen in you, for you to love 

yourself as much as I do! Because you truly are an amazing person Chuck, it wasn't a lie when I told you that you was my escape

Free falling with you into the unknown was the most scariest but realest things I've ever done. and Falling In Love with you was

out of my control and still is. But please go on with your life and live it to the fullest and know that I love you and always will! 

Yours Always! Blair

 

After finishing her letter he couldn't help but let the tears flow freely now, he was wrong about everything! About her reasons for why she'd come with Carter for her sacrificing herself for him getting kicked out or him. There was no doubt that she didn't love him, and he was beyond in love with her but she didn't believe that now. After all the hurtful and mean things he'd said between telling her she was nothing to him, other then an easy fuck, that he was tired of her and wanted to get away, calling her a whore, only to find out now that, that sick fuck Carter had actually tried to touch his Blair! It was all making him even more sick then before. How could someone like him deserve her love, did didn't that's what! But still yet she did, she loved him unconditionally and he loved her too, why was he so stupid to ever let anything or anyone come between them and now she was gone. Blair was actually gone and there was nothing he could do about it. No more seeing her smiling face hearing her laugh, feeling her perfect pouty lips on his, tasting her on his tongue, watching her beautiful cascading brown locks bounce every time she walked or was on top of him, feeling her body close to his just have her near to him, she was gone, it was all gone!

 

Well there you all have it, I would have had this Chapter out yesterday but decided to put a bit more into it, hope everyone liked it. It was over 10,000 words so it was a rather larger Chapter then my usual's but I needed to make it a bit longer to bring some things out in the light plus to round all the other previous chapters together. I have plans on finishing this story soon, thank you for the reviews and favorite from my readers. It seriously means the world to me to here you've liked it. Like I said above once I finish this story I have plans on finishing my other multi chapter "Freefall With Me" which is much shorter then this one, it too should be finished with 2 more chapters. But I've gotten feedback to make the one/shot story "Experiences" into a multi fic which I'm seriously considering. But I also had another Idea, which will involve characters Chuck/Blair of course those two are going to be my main focus as always but also I'm going to throw in Serena/Nate also Georgina/Carter & also Dan for a multi fic which will be something like the MTV reality show the "The Real World" where 7 strangers who hasn't known each other prior before are sent to live in the same house with each other where they find out quickly what everyone is like, where they stop being polite and start getting real! Basically going to have then all from different states in the US but the location that everyone is going to be living at is going to be in Las Vegas or Florida Keys still not sure which part I'm going to have them living all together at, I'd like to here everyone's feedback on this, Also as to where each character is from in the US also but please let me know review for this Chapter would be awesome! But also let me know in your reviews what you think of this idea as well as your feedback for this new possible story or you can even pm me your thoughts also! But until next time hope you loved and enjoyed this chapter just as much as I loved writing it! 

Chapter 13: Chapter 13

This is Blair, leave me a message at end of the beep I promise to get back to you as soon as possible. Unless I don't like you, in which if that's the case don't be expecting a phone call back ever! BEEP...

Hey Blair this is Chuck again, listen I.. I don't know why your not answering my calls or why you've not returned any of my voicemails but would you please call me. I need to talk to you, I just... Just please call me back, I don't care what time. "It had been going on almost 2 weeks, he'd tried everything to get a hold of her, plus not to mention after reading her letter he even snuck into town hoping to catch her before her flight, but was already to late. The plane had left an hour before he got there. He was starting to go insane, he couldn't concentrate at all being without her, seeing her bright smiling face everyday. He use to love this place but now he found that he hated it more then ever!"

 

Hey Vander Woodson I need to ask you about something that went down at PT training yesterday, so please would you follow me. "he seen the confused look on her face, but still signaled for her to follow anyways. He needed to talk to her about Blair, surely she'd talked to her by now"

Uh.. what exactly are you talking about Bass nothing went on yesterday of my knowledge. "standing next to him outside of the cafeteria, it was much more quieter out here."

I know that Serena, I was only saying that. "he rolled his eyes, gosh was this girl ever dumb at times" This is about Blair, has she said anything to you. I mean about why she might be mad at me or why she wont answer my phone calls or return any of my voicemails?

I.. I don't know, she hasn't exactly answered any of my phone calls either. "it was true, she'd tried to contact her everyday last week and never any answer. She assumed that Blair was mad at all of them, even though her letter clearly stated that she loved them and was going to miss them"

So she hasn't picked up the phone for you either? "hmm.. that was weird, he thought for sure she'd talked to Serena. Something had to be going on for sure!"

No, the last time I talked to her was the night before she left. "thinking back to that night" But if she does happen to pick up for you, would you please tell her to call me. I would like to here from her and to know she is okay. "she had been worried and still was about her friend"

Yeah sure, same for you. Please let me know if you here from her! "turning to leave, he couldn't help but feel more worried. What was the reason for her ignoring their phone calls? Did she finally decide that she didn't need them at all. Maybe she went back to her old partying ways, or a ex boyfriend, ex best friend was taking up all her time and she longer needed them. Or maybe it was much more deeper then that, either way he was going to find out what was going on."

 

Mother please stop doing this, its honestly not even that big of a deal! "standing from the couch in the living room"

Blair we've discussed this already, your father and I both think this is for the best. Its quit clear you learned nothing while you were away, seeing as you got kicked out of a military school Blair! Who gets kicked out of those places? "pacing back and forth"

But I did learn something mother, I learn a lot I swear it! "she had changed, but why couldn't her mother see it?" Please reconsider all of this, you've already taken my phone away, plus my internet privileges, not to mention you wouldn't even let me finish my school term back at Constance Billard. I've been doing good on my studies at home, even Mr. Stevens will tell you that. "after returning home, her mom had demanded her phone, plus took her laptop, and hired a in home teacher for her to finish her studies. But she had been listening and doing well all in hopes of getting her phone and internet privileges back, she knew that the others were possibly trying to contact her, and it killed her more and more to know she couldn't speak to them or explain anything"

Blair I don't know, I mean your father and I both have tried to get you the help you need. But now we are left with limited choices, and we think France is the best option as of now. Plus your Aunt Caroline has already said you are more then welcome to come live with her and finish out this school year as well for the next.

Mom please don't send me away again! I... I want to stay here. I promise to do good, I promise to be better. "why did her mother always have to send her away, it was like she constantly wanted to avoid her at all times, even while she grew up her mom stayed away, and now she didn't want her around"

Its not that Blair, its the fact that your father and I are very important people. We don't have time to look after you, to see if your doing the things you should. I mean before we sent you to that Academy look what all you were getting into. This decision is for the best, I hope you understand that!

No, no I don't understand any of it! "it was quit clear her mother didn't want her around and had done made up her mind" You are my mother and he is my father, the last time I checked that's what a parent is suppose to do. Be there for their child, spend time with their child, but no the only thing you and dad have always done is ignored me, sent me away. Your company and his clients are clearly you're top priority where I've always been put on the back burner to your lives! "every single word was true, her mother never gave a damn about her!" So don't stand there and tell me to understand any of this! You and I both know that your sending me away so you wont have to deal with me, like all the other times.

Don't be absurd Blair!

There's nothing absurd about it! It's the truth! "crossing her arms to stare at her mother" You can stand there all you want and try and act like mother of the year but your not! you never have been. So stop acting like all of this was for me, that you cared about my reputation because you didn't! This was all for your and dads own selfish reason's. Because your repetition was at stake, you all don't care about me, you never did!

I have you know missy that this life you've became accustomed too, is because of your father and I. Our dedication to our jobs is what has given you only best clothes, food, exotic places for vacation's, home. A life that only people can dream of, so stop being so ungrateful other girls would kill to have some of the things you have, the life you have!

Well you know what, they can have it! "watching her mothers eyes grow larger" Some things are more important then what type of assets you have, what kind of clothes you wear, what kind of places you vacation at mother! "and with that she turned to make her way back up the stair to her room"

Whatever you say Blair, I'm don't arguing with you. Come Monday you will be packed, then its off to France with you. "she then turns to leave the penthouse"

 

Father I understand what your saying Sir but please, I was only needing just a week. I promise I will make up all of my class work when I return.

Charles I still don't understand why you insist of taking a week away from school, and to go to New York of all places. 

Yes I do realize that this is all sudden but.. but they are suppose to have a Military Convention up state, this will give me a big opportunity to get in there for myself. To see and hear what all the different programs have to offer. 

Yes it sounds like an amazing opportunity but I thought you were set on joining into the Air force like me. It has done major things for my life son and I know it will be the best choice for you.

And I don't doubt that, but please Dad I'm asking you to give me this chance. To trust that I'm only trying to do what is best for myself and to fight for what I want in my life. 

I still don't know son, we will talk about this tomorrow. I need to get back, I have already spent way to long conversing with you.

Okay, thank you for listening. Please let me know something by tomorrow. 

I will, until then be attentive on your studies, and listen to all officials before and over you son! Now I must be going, goodbye.

I will Sir, bye.

After hanging up with his father, he slouched in his bed even more. He had been trying his best to find a way to talk or see Blair, she still wasn't answering her phone. So he had no other option but to go to New York himself, he would track her down there and find out what was going on, then he'd tell her how sorry he was, for everything that had happened between them. He would tell her that he loved her and still did, that his feelings had never changed not for one second. That he was sorry for lying to her for treating her badly. He only hoped she would forgive him, and also that she would believe him. He hadn't been lying about the Military Convention, he knew he had to have some kind of life changing opportunity to give his father so that he'd agree to letting him leave campus for a week, once he seen they were hosting a Military Convention in New York he knew his prayers were answered. This was clearly a perfect reason to use. He also knew he'd have to actually go, to have proof to back his reasons, but anything would be worth going their to finally see and talk to Blair.

 

Miss Waldorf I must say you've done excellent in your studies, thus far I must say with this kind of work and high test score you'd be quit surprised to see that I've taken the privilege of going a head and passing you onto the next grade, which if you continue working as hard as you've done so far I don't see why you wouldn't be graduated with a high school diploma in no later then 4 months tops! "it was true this student was absolutely intelligent"

Thank you Professor Stevens! It means a lot to me that you see how intelligent I am. If only my own parent could see what you too notice in me. "putting her head down, she had lost the battle. Her mother had done sent some of her things on over to France, she was set to leave tomorrow evening."

Well if its any constellation Miss Waldorf, I've showed her your test scores and even went as far to say that you are one of the most driving and intelligent people I've come across in my 36 years of teaching. "he smiled at the young women before him" It is her fault if she doesn't want to notice that, and one day she will regret it I promise you that Miss. "he'd be lying if he hadn't noticed how Eleanor Waldorf treated her daughter, she was constantly ignoring the girl, and when she wasn't she never had anything really nice to say to her. It was definitely a sad thing to witness, but he only hoped that it would make this young lady stronger"

Thank you again! "getting up from her seat, to leave" But I hardly doubt it, she's always been that way for as long as I remember. "she then smiled at him and left"

 

Welcome to New York young man, we do hope you enjoy your stays here with us. And if you need anything at all please feel free to phone down to the front desk.

Thank You Sir! "he then turned to follow this bell man who was carrying his bags to the elevator, all before finally stepping in"

So what brings you to New York "the bell man ask"

I've actually came to visit a friend. "it was rather weird conversing with a stranger"

All well if you call down at the front desk they can set up a meeting for the two of you right here in the Hotel.

Well she doesn't really know I've come, its sorta a surprise so to speak.

Ah yes I understand, would it be to forward for me to ask if this friend is possibly more? "this wasn't the first time he'd seen a partner come to new York looking for their lover"

Yes but I will tell you anyways. "he then turned to face the man" I would be lying if I told you she was anything but, she is amazing to me, she captured something in my the first time I ever seen her. For the longest time things had seemed to be wonderful between us but then I tried and tried to deny what it was I was feeling, I ignored her treated her mean, lied to her and manipulated her into thinking I cared nothing for her when in reality she had became the reason for my existence. "he then smiled at his choice of words, but it was true. A life without Blair wasn't a life at all or at least one he wanted to be in"

Well I hope you find her young man! I too was young and in love once, I thought I had all the time in the world with her. She wanted to get married and start a family but I didn't. I thought we had so much time to do all of that, it wasn't until 2 days later that our time came to an end. Marcy had been in an accident and didn't survive. It was then that I realized that one must never deny what they are feeling, and you never know when that day or minute is your last. Time can never be enough. It took me a long time to come to terms with what happened, and eventually I did find another to love and cherish. We got married had children of our own and I truly loved her and still do but there are times I still think about Marcy and how happy she made me. So don't ever give up on her young man, fight for her!

Oh I have plans on it! "hearing the ding signaling they made it to the correct floor" Thank you Sir, you sharing your story means a lot to me. I'm glad you too were able to find happiness again, but I'm sorry for your loss as well. "he then smiled at the man"

Thank you, now here is room. I hope you find everything to your liking and please if you need anything at all don't hesitate to call the front desk.

 

Mom would you please reconsider this, I.. I don't want to go to France! "she needed to plead her case one last time with her mother, as she watched her bags being carried down to the awaiting car"

Blair we've talked about this over and over, I've made my choice your going to France! "turning to descend the stairs"

But mother wait "running quickly to catch up with her mom" Mom would you stop it please and listen to me! "she see's her standing at the elevator, so she starts to run down the steps quicker and that's when it happens"

BLAIR! "she see's her daughter tumbling down the steps only finally coming to a stop once at the bottom" BLAIR.. can you here me "she begins to look her over at first all seems to be fine until she notices the pool of red surrounding her head" HAROLD.. HAROLD! "she yells louder and louder until he finally comes into view. He to instantly takes in the scenery before him and rushes to her side"

Eleanor what happened? "getting to his knee's"

I..I don't know she feel, Harold she's losing Blood call 911 "looking over to him while he dials and begins to talk to someone"

There on their way "he begins to check for a pulse on his daughter" She still has a pulse its weak but its still there. Blair Bear stay with us.. stay with us! "it had been so long sense he used that nickname, he'd became quickly afraid of never seeing her again"

 

Were to young man? "the taxi pulls up quickly"

1136 Fifth Avenue please. "he shuts the door quickly"

While on the drive there, he became anxious. To see her finally after a month was becoming unbearable he'd missed her so much already. He'd had everything planned out in his head one what he was going to say to her but now couldn't seem to think of a word. He soon realized they were getting closer, he remembered all the things she'd once told him about her home and where she lived how she could practically walk to her school Constance Billard about the quant little coffee shop her and her friend would frequent they'd only just past it. He was almost there, he was about to see her, talk to her for the first time in month but that's when he felt the car come to an abrupt stop. While they sat there he couldn't help but wonder what was taking so long.

What seems to be going on if you don't mind me asking. "he was trying to look just in front of him to see"

It seems there's am ambulance just up ahead its got traffic backed up slightly "he watched as the paramedics ran into the building" Its actually at the address you gave me that building is called Castle Village which consist of 43 different condominiums.

Yes, my friend happens to live in that building at the top floor actually. "it was then he seem the flashing lights of the ambulance once they got more closer"

Well this friend must be very well off then, that Apartment Complex is only for the most exclusive of people, high end rich class I might say. "he then seen the same paramedics come out pushing a gurney with someone on it" It should be to much longer I see whoever the call was for they now got them out"

Yes, I just hope everything is okay. "it was then he seen the two paramedics with the gurney and his eyes grew wide, not at them but at who was laying on it" Excuse me sir but I know her! "he quickly threw the driver some cash and ran from the car to the building. Once he was finally close by he begin to hear the two men talking"

Yes White, Female, looks to be between the ages of 15 to 20, unconscious, excessive amount of blood loss. Please have extra blood out on stand by.

Harold what are they doing to her? "she watched as the paramedics worked on her daughter"

Calm down Eleanor, there only trying to help her. We will follow them to the hospital. "he was trying to stay calm"

Excuse me but what exactly is going on, what happened to her? "he finally speaks to the women & man he suspects is her parents"

Why are you asking, who are you anyways? "pikes up her mother"

Yes please go along, this is of no importance to you young man "says her father"

Actually with all due respect sir it is. "he needed to know what was going on with her"

Harold come, we don't have time for this they are leaving. "she then grabs her husband and they get into a black town car quickly"

Taxi! "he yells, and quickly gets in" Follow that Ambulance that's just left here please!

 

Harold why wont they let us back there yet? I need to see her, I need to know if she is okay.

They are doing all they can do Eleanor, but you need to calm down do you here me! "instantly wrapping his arms around her"

But you don't understand, this whole thing is my fault! "she begins to cry even harder"

Don't be silly, how is any of this your fault. We were only doing what she wanted right, it was an accident Eleanor.

But she was rushing, she... "he steps away from him" She was begging me not to send her away and I didn't listen in fact I ignored her, and left even after she called out for me numerous of times but I never stopped I was going to get on the elevator to avoid her and that's when it happened, she was running down the steps and lost her footing and fell. And its all my fault! "only crying harder"

She was begging you not to send her? "shaking his head" I thought this was all her idea, I mean that is what you came and told me, that our daughter requested to go live in France wasn't it? I mean did she change her mind or something.

I lied.. she never asked to go anywhere Harold, it was I who told her that she was going. She begged me before to reconsider and I still didn't listen, and then only moments before her fall we argued again about it. I thought I was doing good by her, I thought I was doing good by us.

I cant believe you lied to me! "stepping away further" I told you when she came back that she seemed different in some ways, almost better then she was before. You even agreed with me Eleanor, so when you came to me and asked if she could go to France that, that is what she wanted I agreed.

Yes I know I did, but you know just as well as I do, that Blair will only be in the way. You and I are rarely home anymore, there'd be no one to look after her. I thought I was making the best decision possible.

I know we've not been that present in our daughters life these past years, but we've managed. "looking down once more before looking in her eyes" Our daughter isn't 6 years old any more nor a little girl, she's a women and almost an adult now I'm quit sure she is capable of taking care of herself now.

 

Chuck stood silently listening and watching Blair's parents hash out the events that took place that day, as well for the ones that happened to lead to all of this. He was mad at her mothers and didn't even know the women or at least not really. He knew she constantly ignored Blair, and that she was hard on her and constantly judged her all the time. It was what led to Blair's Bulimia when she was younger, he didn't know to much about her father other then he was a very busy man but that Blair did seem to respect him more then her mother. But he still found that he was mad, was her mother really going to send her away, even after she was begged not too. He knew he couldn't keep silent forever so he did what he had too and approached them once again.

Excuse me Harold, Eleanor "instantly he see's both of them look his way" Is.. is Blair okay, I mean have you heard anything at all yet?

Just who are you, and how do you know our names! "she spoke in a snide remark"

Eleanor! "Harold quickly yelled her way" I'm sorry please let me apologize on my wife's behalf. "he then looked the young man over, instantly noting it was the same man who stood outside their building before" If you don't mind me asking, who are you. And how do you know our daughter?

I.. I'm Chuck Bass "he shakes her fathers hand, they'd talked about the first meeting of parents one time before but he never thought it be like this" I knew your daughter when she went to Wentworth Military Academy. "he smiled at the memory of them first meeting" Her and I became close what time she was there, I actually had something to do in the city. So I thought I'd stop by and see her what time I was here, that is why I was at your building before hand, was to see her. She didn't have any prior knowledge of me coming, it was all so last minute but I was hoping to surprise her I guess you could say.

I see, well it is nice to meet you young man. I am Harold Waldorf, Blair's father, but from the looks of it you might already know that. "he see's the young boy shake his head"

I am Eleanor Waldorf, her mother! "she steps forward, she'd been listening to his every word. It took her by surprise that Blair hadn't ever mentioned him not once"

Yes, its nice to meet you Eleanor. "he then shook her hand too, he was surprised she seemed willing to let him" Blair has spoken of both of you to me, and her life here in New York.

You said you became close to my daughter, may I ask just how close. "she once again spoke up" I mean are we talking in a friendly term here or where you two together, would she'd consider you more of a boyfriend I guess that's what I'm trying to say.

Uh.. "was he going to tell them the truth? was it really for the best?" Well we.. yes you can say that we were closer then just friends. She and I were boyfriend and girlfriend. "he then looked down, he guessed it was now or never." I haven't been fully honest with you two. When Blair left the Academy it happened so fast that I wasn't even aware of her leaving until I received a note from her that was left for me. I had tried to call her, and left her numerous of voice mails, I even emailed her "he laughed a little" But she never once returned any of my calls, or emails. So I became worried, I thought she was avoiding me and didn't want to speak to me. I thought she was mad at me.

Well I can tell you first hand that my daughter didn't receive any calls or any or your voicemails and the reason I know this is because the moment she got home I took all her phone and internet privileges away from her. We don't have a landline in our home only cell phones so she wouldn't even be able to call you from that either. But what I'm wondering is why would my daughter be mad at you for? I mean that is what you thought was it not?

Well you see before she left we wasn't exactly together anymore, we'd had an argument and broke up. "he knew more questions were coming"

What did you do to her? did you hurt her? "spoke her father"

No! well not physically but I know I hurt her emotionally. "he looked down before he continued" You have to know that I cared about your daughter, but our relationship was very risky to say the least. We couldn't let anyone know we were even seeing each other in that kind of way.

If you cared about my daughter, then you'd know she isn't someone to be kept behind closed doors, or some big secret young man!

Yes and I agree with you on that note, but you see it wasn't her but it was me. I am not only her sergeant but I'm also her Lieutenant, and because of my rank in the school we are not aloud to have any type of relations with a cadet. It was against the laws and code of conduct at the school, if someone were to find out and tell on us then I'd lose my position. That is why, we were so hushed about it, Blair was aware of all of this too before she got involved with me, in fact we'd tried to turn it off so many times, but we just couldn't. So she told me that we'd be together in secret and I agreed but things soon grew more and more complicated, I was grew scared of a lot of things and that's what caused us to break up. I felt horrible over it all, but mostly for the fact that I was the reason she got thrown out as well.

How were you the reason she'd gotten thrown out? "spoke her mother"

Someone had found out about us, he then was blackmailing Blair the whole time that if she didn't come to the Military Ball with him that he'd tell the school officials about us. Something happened during that Ball that led Blair to go back on her word with that man, and she decided to go to Corneal herself and tell him that she was stalking me and following me around and was constantly persisting me to go out with her. She lied on herself to protect me, to protect my title there at the school because she knew that boy that's was blackmailing her would tell everyone so she beat him to it. But she ended up getting herself kicked out of the school over what she confessed. I still don't know if I'll ever be able to thank her enough she sacrificed herself for me.

Its sounds to me that all you've been in my daughters life is a constant problem!

Eleanor, would you please stop it. You don't know this mans story, but I can tell you this it does seem that our daughter must have called a great deal for him if she was willing to do all of that. "he looks to the boy once again" I can clearly see that my daughter cares for you a lot, but I'm just wondering if you feel the same about her?

I do! "there was not a ounce of hesitation in his voice" I care for her so much, you two have to know that. I loved her, and still do, I never had plans on keeping us a secret forever, only until I graduated from the Academy which is only two and half months away. Once that were to happen we was going to come out about our relationship or at least make it seem that we were together now.

I understand, all of it. Thank you for letting us know about your involvement with our daughter. Does your parents know as well?

No, my father knows nothing. He is in the Air force and has been my entire childhood life, It just isn't possible to let him know about it, he would instantly look down on me for it, for I know the rules and regulations that my title holds. "he then swallows hard" My mother is no longer with me, she passed away when I was much younger. The only one who knows is Blair's friend Serena whom she met while at the Academy, and of course you two now.

And I suppose that you will need us to keep hushed about this now too as well? "quickly asked her mother"

I.. well I hate to ask that of either of you, but yes I know I took a chance telling the both of you all of this. But I wanted to be honest with her parents, plus I wanted you two to know that you can trust me, because I love your daughter, and I've came her to fight for her, to get her back. Because a life without her isn't a life at all. I need to see her, to hear her voice to know she's okay and that she still want me too. "he shakes his head, and quickly realizes where it is that he's standing. What if something was very wrong with her, what if he never got any of what he'd only spoken of moments ago" She is going to be okay isn't she? "he can feel the tears make way into his eyes"

I.. I don't know young man, we've not heard anything yet. The doctors haven't been out to see us, but I can assure you as soon as we do, we will tell you. "he witnessed the emotion behind the boys words and his face, he knew this boy did care for his daughter, and loved her"

Thank You Sir! "with that he took a seat, his legs were beginning to feel wobbly and he knew he needed to set down, he couldn't help but think about all the amazing times him and Blair had, he wanted more, he need more! But what if he lost her?"

 

Mr. & Mrs. Waldorf, it seems that we've managed to stabilize your daughter, she did lose a significant amount of blood though, plus has a concussion. But she is stable now, however she is in a induced coma as of now.

You mean to tell me she's non responsive?

Yes it is true, but right now it is for the best. She seems to have went through some trauma, from the fall itself it will do her body good to be rest so she can properly heel. I cannot say that she is out of the wood works just yet but it does seems promising for your daughter. Now as for any long term effects we just will not know until she wakes up what all she remembers or even if she will.

What do you mean doctor, if she remembers?

Well in cases like this, its possible that sometimes there is a bit of memory loss. Sometimes it can take up to weeks, months even years for them to fully regain these memories. But I'm not even saying that will be the case with your daughter, its just simply too soon to tell what is going to happen we wont know anything until she wakes up. That can be from 24hours to weeks before that will happen even, I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you. "he then turns to leave"

Harold what if she never wakes up? "she turns to her husband"

She'll wake up Eleanor, she's tough and strong trust me! "even though he was scared too"

Yes but what if she does and doesn't remember anything like us or who she is even.

If she does we will deal with it, I promise everything is going to be alright. "he then remember the young man waiting just outside the doors" Eleanor I must go inform Chuck about what the doctors have said, please set and calm yourself down.

 

Did the doctors say anything? How is she, is she awake? can we see her? "he asked question after question once he seen Harold come into sight"

Chuck, I need to tell you something. Blair is stable, they managed to do that, however she did lose a lot of blood. They believe she received a concussion but wont fully know anything until she wakes up. She is in an induced coma as of right now and there not sure when she will awaken, and when she does its quit possible that she will have some memory loss there not sure how much it might her forgetting what happened or more. Either way we will deal with this once she awakens, but I just wanted you to know that she's fine and stable now its just a waiting game I suppose.

Thank You Sir! "he couldn't believe what he was just told, he was glad she was stable but she was also in a coma, and could possibly wake up not remembering" Did he say when we would be able to see her, and when we do will it be okay if I can come back?

He said that within the hour it should be fine to see her, and yes of course absolutely. She will need those who love and care about her when she does awaken.

Thank You again! "he couldn't wait to see her, but then again it was going to be a waiting game from here on out"

 

Two days it had been two whole days sense the incident, and she still hadn't awoken. As he stared down at her fragile body with all these wires and tubs connected into her body and around her it killed and pained him even more. She looked so small laying in this bed, he'd stayed by her side every day and hour only leaving when others would come to see her but they never stayed long. He'd met some of her friends she'd made while she was at Constance, they all thought he was just a friend. He'd met members of her family they two only known him as a friend even though he wanted to scream out loud that he was so much more! He knew he didn't have much longer here in the city, he needed her to wake up, she had to before he left. That was even if he did, he thought numerous of times about calling his father and tell him it all, about Blair and him how they'd became involved and why he was there to begin with, that she was in the hospital in a coma and hope and pray that his father understood and wouldn't send for him to return. But he knew it was very far fetched, his father's top priority had always been the Military so he would tell Chuck it should be his too. And before Blair he would have agreed with him, he grown up like had been taught that way, but after Blair none of that seemed to matter anymore, she was his number one. But he was still in school, set to graduated soon, he laid his head down by waist while squeezing her hand slightly harder.

Blair its me Chuck, please wake up, I need you to wake up and tell me that your okay, I need to hear your voice! "he begins to cry, as he watched a tear drop down to her skin moistening the dryness" I need to see your eyes looking into mine, to have you draw me in like you've done so many times before. "he looks up to her face and see's her beautiful pouty lips that are still naturally tinted red" I need to kiss your lips and feel you kissing back. To see you smiling, laughing again. "he smiles then remember the sound of her laugh, he'd always thought it was the cutest sound, her beautiful white teeth sparkling through" Please just wake up, I need you all of you with me, I love you. Always have always will!

 

She's running faster and faster to a voice that she seems to know but yet cant put a picture to it, all she knows is that it seems comforting and she needs no she wants to be there. She can here him calling our her name, she knows its getting louder she's getting closer. Yes its time to see who this wonderful amazing voice belongs too, she was so lost before but with his help she's found her way out of the darkness in threw the forest threw the fog and now she can see the light. She runs faster and that's when she finally comes to. Opening her eyes she looks around, she notes a young boy setting next to her bedside fast asleep. Noticing the white walls the bed, the smell she knows its a hospital, she shivers from the coldness but notices a warmness in her left hand she looks down and see's her fingers intertwined with this boy who's setting next to her she begins to panic wondering who exactly he is, she is certain to have never seen him before. She move's her fingers to try and release his hold but as she's doing it that's when he lefts his head and speaks.

Blair... Blair! "he's looking at her now, he cant believe she's finally awake after almost 3 days she's staring at him" All my gosh thank god your wake, I knew you'd come back to me! "he gets up smiling at her, and goes into to hug her but see's her flinch at his touch, so he quickly steps back" Blair are you okay?

What's going on? "she instantly notices her throat hurts and it feels scratchy" What happened?

Your at a hospital, you.. you feel down some stairs at your house. "he noticed her frantic look and he also seemed to notice she was looking at him intently like she knew him but didn't too all at the same time"

Where are my mother and father at? "she didn't know why, but she didn't seem to know this boy but yet his voice was the same that brought her back, his voice was the one she'd heard the whole time he lead her threw the darkness and into the light."

They just ran down the Cafeteria to get something to eat only moments before you woke up, I will send for them if you'd like "he see's her nod a yes" Okay just one moment and I'll be right back.

Okay done, the nurse if going down now to get them, they've also informed your doctor that your awake now. He should be in here shortly, "before he could finish he seen Harold and Eleanor rush in the room.

Blair! "they both yelled in unison, rushing to take their daughter in their arms hugging on her"

Oh thank god your awake, Blair honey I'm so so sorry for everything for it all, you have to understand that I never mean for any of this to happen.

Its okay mother, "even though she wasn't quit sure what her mom was apologizing for, in fact sense when does her mom apologize ever?"

Blair bear, we are just happy you seem to be awake and talking! "he instantly notices the confusion written on his daughter face, he turns to look back at Chuck and see's the concern in his eyes too" Blair what all do you remember exactly? I mean do you remember anything at all as to why your here?

I... I'm not sure how I became to be here, but the last thing I remember is fight with the both of you about leaving to Wentworth Military Academy. You two were unpleased with me and decided to send me away to finish out the remainder of the school year, I remember packing my bags, going to the airport and the plane lifting off but after that I don't know its all fussy I don't remember anything at all. "it is then she see's both her parents turn from her face to look at the boy behind them, the same boy who was with her when she woke up, she then noticed the hurt and pained look on his face, and couldn't help but feel sorry for him"

So you don't ever remember going to the Academy? or anything about it, the people even? Even this young man standing here? "her father ask her once again"

No nothing at all, why did I go? Am I suppose to know him? "its then she see's all three of them shake a yes, and see's the boy step forward to speak to her"

Yes you came there, where you and I met. We'd became rather close and soon you became my girlfriend. "he noticed the confused look on her face even more, she didn't remember him, not any of it, the moments they shared, the good the bad none of it." My name is Chuck Bass and you and I were in love in fact I'm still in love with you. And I will continue to love you until the day you remember! "he shakes his head a yes, he doesn't know quit sure what possessed him to say it but he had to, even if she didn't remember him or know him no longer he wanted her to know."

 

Where there you have it, Chapter 13. And let me just begin to tell you that when I was thinking of this chapter before writing it that I didn't have this in mind but the story quickly headed that way for some reason? So I kept on writing it, I do have plans on finishing this story within the next chapter or two possibly still not sure but definitely no longer then 2 more chapters till its through. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I do realize that it didn't consist of very much Chuck and Blair interaction and I'm sorry for that, but I thought there needed to be a good build up for what's to come next. Again I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, I know its still angsts but things will get better I promise. :) Until next time please review and leave me your thoughts on this. And thank you to all my followers and readers those who've favorite the story it means so much to me! 

Chapter 14: Chapter 14

As promised here is Chapter 14, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl nor their characters but this story is all mine! I do wish I owned Ed Westwick (CB) :)

 

Two months, that's how long it'd been sense Blair had awoken with no memory. He'd stayed by her side for the remainder of the week telling her about the things they'd done, all she things the two of them had shared. Her eyes would grow larger and state that some of those things just didn't sound at all like her and he would smile while she laughed before pulling her hands up and burying her face within them and memory or no memory he couldn't help but think she looked so damn cute!

The doctor had told him and her parents that he was certain she would regain her memory one day but when that would happen he just simply didn't now. He'd began to hate himself partly, he hated that they wasted so much time trying to defend their relationship at all, when during those months they could have been focusing on so much more. He knew he should've fought for her fought for them for what they had. Instead he wasted months of either denying or pushing her away and that was time he'd never get back and now it was all a waiting game, time was all they had left but he knew when that day came when she'd remember he would be there waiting for her because their love was unlike anyone's it was timeless, what he'd felt for this girl and still did was beyond this life and then some. He hated leaving her, but his father was insistent on his return back to the Academy, Chuck had faltered a bit and spilled some of the details to his dad about him being involved with a girl for a few months, about her accident and her losing the memories that they once shared. He didn't exactly go into detail about how'd they met and he was grateful his father didn't ask either. But his dad still demanded that he'd return, he said he was sorry but there were more important things then some fling because whether he wanted it or not he knew his son had a great future planned out before him.

He'd grown mad at his fathers words, because Blair was definitely not some fling, she was the real deal to him and if anything were ever to be in his future well then it'd be her! But now sense he was back at the Academy, he couldn't help but miss her more. It was extremely hard not having here with him not hearing her talk or see her smiling face. Serena was devastated when he told her the news, he'd also shared the secret with Nate, and at first to his friend just couldn't believe it, but he too felt for Chuck he'd never seen anyone so serious about a girl before like his friend seemed to be. He hated what'd happened to Blair and all three of them hoped that she would regain what ever memory lost because they were apart of that memory too.

 

"Hey Chuck, so are you excited?" he'd approached him in their room and took a seat on his bed.

"I think excited would be an understatement, I'm more then prepared to get the hell out of here!" he smirked because in all reality, for years he'd loved this place but now he couldn't get further away.

"Wow never thought I'd here you say that." he laughed a little. "I mean it was you who was practically obsessed with this place."

"Yes well things change, people change." he smiled a little because he had changed, not that the Military still wasn't important to him but it wasn't his number one focus no longer.

"So I take it your not reapplying back here to go to Wentworth College then?" that had been the plan for as long as he'd known Chuck, he was going to finish out his high school education then enroll in the college here as well.

"Nope, not at all, I'm actually enrolled to start at Columbia University in the fall" he noticed Nate's eyes grow wide and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You do realize that there is nothing about that school that screams discipline right or any kind of Military background at all, plus Bart is gong to kill you!" It was true Bart was going to flip the hell out once he found out.

"Yes well Bart no longer runs my life! By the time I start Columbia I will be 18 and what I want to do is what I'm going to do!" it was nice and refreshing for once to make his own decision, for years he'd let his father dictate everything and now it was his time.

"I'm glad to here that, it just sucks that your going to be so far away, I mean with me going to Berkley and all. California is a long way from New York, but I understand why your doing it." he was glad to see Chuck taking a stand for once, but he knew too why New York was his friends new home. Blair!

"Yes well Blair is defiantly a big perk about going to the Columbia, but someone once told me that if you love someone then you'd do anything to be with them no matter what" he looked to Nate, it was him who said that no matter what Serena would always be there with him. The would make time for each other to be together.

"Yeah I guess that someone is rather cleaver huh?" they both laughed in unison

"Cleaver indeed Nathaniel" he smirked at his life long friend.

"So do you think she'll be there, Blair I mean?" he noticed the longing look upon Chucks face and couldn't help but feel for him even more, to find that one and to finally find love and she not even remember him or anything they once shared would kill him.

"I invited her and her family, whether they or she will be here I'm not sure" he'd sent out her invitation last week, she'd texted him to say thanks and he'd told her that he missed seeing her face and hearing her voice and she surprisingly told him she missed talking to him too, he was still hanging on every minute or every second that she'd begin to remember but still nothing had changed.

"I see" he shook his head before deciding to change the subject "I still cant believe in two days we will be graduating man!"

"Yeah I know me either, but I'm glad its finally almost here" he to was relieved from the subject change.

 

"Dorota... Dorota!" she yelled and yelled for her maid, because for some odd reason there was a box setting atop her bed and she didn't know who it belonged too.

"Yes Miss Blair" she came running into the room.

"Can you please tell what this is and more importantly who does it belong to because clearly it isn't mine!" she looked it over once more

"It came this morning Miss Blair, and it belongs to you." she noticed the confused state of mind the young girl was in and was about to grab for it when Blair held up her hand. "It from the Academy, the one you went to, I can take away if you need me to"

"There will be no need," she turned to look at the box once more, before telling her maid to leave "You can go now Dorota, thank you!" watching her leave she then shut her door and locked it before turning to face the box the held all those memories and times she still couldn't recollect. As she walked closer and set down she pulled the box towards her, opening it she began to pull things about. Things she couldn't believe she actually wore or done. "Ugh surely to goodness I didn't wear something so ugly, its Camo for crying out loud!" boom for some reason she didn't know where that word came from but out of her mouth it left, and for some odd reason she could see blonde hair swaying in her mind, she shook her head quickly before reaching in and pulling out a clock that had the oddest numbers on it she'd ever seen. "2200 hours, meaning 10 o clock" how in the hell did she know that? reaching she began to pull out more and more. "Medals of achievements, high wall climb?" suddenly pictures started to resurface in her mind she could see her pulling and crying that she couldn't do but she could also hear a faint voice yelling tell her she can. "You can do this, you can do anything you put your mind too" she smiled after reciting the words. "Golden bangles" she then places then onto her wrist and begins to feel the coolness against her skin rubbing them up and down her arm, picture of a boy grabbing her and pushing her against a wall lifting her feet from the floor and wrapping them around him, she can feel his touch it all seems to real.

Time seemed to tick by but she couldn't stop the feeling of something familiar coming back to her, she then pulled out a black hoodie with the tiniest purple bird on it looking at it everything about it seemed so familiar to her. "Hollister, sense when would I buy anything from there?" Okay things were defiantly weird. Pulling a card from the big pocket in the front she flipped it around to read it. "StL Bungy Inc" she then remembered some of the things Chuck had told her about the two of them going up in a air balloon before bungee jumping, she hadn't believed him at first. She'd honestly thought he was completely crazy but then again she was crazy too because she couldn't remember the last 6 months of her life. She then took a picture out of the box it was her and Chuck it had to of been after they'd jumped both of them were holding onto each other like crazy tight, and had the most goofiest smiles and almost looked like they were in mid laugh, it was then she remembered more about that day. "Are you ready to take that fall" she spoke each word remembering his face "Yes I'm ready to fall into infinity with you" she smiled because it was her who'd said that. "Then Infinity it is!" it is then she remembers him kissing her it was hearty and full of passion, while they feel together never letting go of one another. She raised her head because she remembered everything about that day, the weather what he was wearing, the feeling that took over her body when they were falling together it was unlike anything she'd experienced before.

Pulling one thing after another out of that box brought back so many memories, flooding her mind once more of the thoughts she'd once forgot. Her smile would grow brighter by each passing item, she'd even managed to pull a few of his shirts, yes she was certain they belonged to him, she smelled them and could remember his sent the way his cologne seemed to drive her crazy. She then pulled more pictures of the two of them out some of which were taken in Aspen Colorado, and it was then she remembered it all, the trip down there. It was his hometown, his mother's home where she'd grown up, but with that memory also brought the things he'd shared with her about his mother. Her death had took a toll on him but she didn't care she'd love him anyways no matter what. With everything thing finally gone through she couldn't help but feel content she'd finally regained all the memories of him and her, her time at Wentworth Academy. Making friend with Serena, Nate. All of it came back even some of the rather hard times she wished she didn't have to remember, if she thought correctly her and Chuck were on the outs when she'd left but yet why was he here? why did he come to New York was it to see her or for something else? Either way she needed answers.

 

"You look good man" coming up while patting his friend on the back.

"Thank you Nathaniel, so do you." he smirked while he added the rest of his badges of achievements to the rest.

"Well its all about to start, so I guess I'll be seeing you down there" he turned to leave.

"See you then" he gave himself one last once over to make sure everything was in place, it was then his phone buzzed he needed to remember to turn it off before the ceremony was set to start, but he quickly pulled it out reading the text it was from his little brother Chris telling him he was down there now, so he quickly turned it off and left the room too.

 

"Chuckster!" it had been way to long sense he'd seen his brother that was for sure!

"Christopher, its nice you was able to make it" he then hugged his little brother.

"Don't call me Christopher" he made a sour face "You now how much I hate it when Dad and Mom do!" he then laughed

"Oh but if I didn't do anything to piss you off at least once a day then what kind of brother am I" he laughed too before lazily messing up his siblings hair.

"Yeah well I already got one pain in the ass of a brother I don't need another one" he stated while glancing a look towards Carter.

"Yeah well I definitely nor could I ever be as bad as Carter is!" it was then he pulled his little brother towards him once more before take their leave.

"Charles I still cant believe that today has finally came" his father had finally arrived and was setting to his left while Christopher was to his right.

"Yes me either, but I am glad that it finally has, I think its time for a change so to speak." he winked in his younger brothers way

"Yes well it wont be to much of a change I do hope, you are going to attending Wentworth College next year are you not, I know that was the plan." he turned to look his oldest son in the eyes

"Yes well it may had been the plan, but things have changed, I have changed! I'm no longer a fourteen year old boy Dad!" he knew this talk was coming but he just didn't know how well it would go.

"What are you talking about what happened to sticking with the plan, its been laid out for you as long as I can remember, I made sure to have all of the best people know who you were so you'd have these opportunities that no one else can have Charles!" he was trying to stay calm

"Yeah well that's just it, it was your life dad. Not mine! Everything or decision I've ever made in my life it has always came down to what you want what you'd think was best, and somewhere between all of that I forgot to live my life for me, and that's what I'm going to do now, after graduation I'm going to Columbia University, I've already gotten a full scholarship there, and I did all of that on my own for my grades and everything I've worked so hard for I did it all for myself I got in that university myself not because of who my father might be!" he still remembered the day he received his acceptance letter plus the full ride there too.

"I cant believe your going to throw all of this away to go to some common university what are you thinking!" he rose from his seat, he couldn't set here any longer.

"Its not some common university, its one of the better universities in New York. And what was I thinking I thought I done told you I was going to think for myself for once in my life I'm doing what I want to do not what you want me to do!" he noticed he younger brother growing ridged next to him so he turned and smiled at him hoping to relieve some of the tension.

"Whatever Charles, you'll soon figure out what a huge mistake you've made, you'll see!" he shook his head before taking his leave, he just couldn't set with his son no longer so he found a seat a couple rows back from where he initially was.

 

"This next diploma is going to one of the most talented individuals I've gotten to watch grow from a young boy to a man, he has went over and beyond to achieve what he has. He's also served as a commanding officer for the last 3 years and this year alone served as your Lieutenant Commanding Officer. I know that whatever he chooses to do in his life then he will do nothing more but succeed. I now present to you Charles Bartholomew Bass" after watching the boy make his way to the stage he saluted him.

"Thank you General Bateman!" he to saluted, something simple he'd done for years. "Thank you everyone who has believed in me, who has invested so much time into make me the best that I can be, I only want the chance to show you that I can continue that process no matter what road I choose to go." he smiled before making his leave from the stage but not before noticing her long chestnut locks blowing in the wind, at that moment it was like time stood still and it was only them two and the rest of the world just faded all around them. He seen her smile at him and he couldn't help but feel his mouth pull to do the same. He instantly made his way towards her, not caring about anyone who might be looking at that very moment.

"Congratulations Chuck!" she smiled once more at him for he was standing directly in front of her.

"Thanks" he looked down before looking back up again. "I..I didn't think you'd come"

"What and I miss this, the day that I can finally call you all mine, the day that I will never have to share you again that day that we'd finally be able to come out into the light instead of staying in the darkness" she smirked when his eyes grew large it was then she noticed then tiny sheen of gloss to them and she couldn't help but let her eyes take into tears too.

"You remember" he stated letting his tears fall onto his cheeks not caring who was seeing him. "You remember us, everything?" he stumbled with his words to get them out he knew his emotions were getting the better of him.

"Everything!" she shook her head in reassurance while her tears feel from her eyes too "I remember it all, every single kiss, touch, moment that you and I shared, and I cant believe for the life of me that I'd ever had forgotten them!" she looks down before she begins to cry harder, once her memories came back, she couldn't believe that she'd ever forget something or someone like that. "I'm sorry for whatever I must have put you through during these past months, I know if its this hard on me then it had to be on you"

Chuck instantly grabs a hold of her pulling her to him before grabbing her face with his hands. "I don't care about any of that, none of it matters anymore all that matters is that your here with me right now, and you remember everything we once shared. I didn't want to live in a world without you Blair, because a world without you isn't a world at all. These past few months have been harder then anything I've ever had to experience in my life, not knowing if I'd ever have you in my world again. I am absolutely positively in love with you Blair Cornelia Waldorf, that I would go do anything as long as I knew you were there with me. You have walked into my life and I don't ever have plans of letting you go, or letting go of what was have." he licked his lips because even during every word he spoke he knew there was still so much more to say.

"Chuck, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. I almost lost you once, and I don't want to lose you ever again!" she shakes her head in reassurance "Because my world wouldn't mean anything without you in it! You've came in and possessed everything I ever knew, you've taken over every single thought, breath, of my life. I carry you in my spirit my body just could not make it without you inside me. Everything about you drives me insane yet makes me feel whole all at once. I love you and I always will in this life and the next!" it is then she see's him starring at her intently.

"Your amazing! do you even know how fucking amazing you are!" he smiles at her as she begins to grin too, it is then there lips finally meet after months of waiting to taste her again he finally is. And he cant seem to get enough, he grabs her under her knees and lifts her up bridal style never letting their lips leave each other until he hears here squeal.

"Chuck what are you doing, don't you want to stay for the rest of your graduation, I mean you've waited for this day for years!" she laughed as he shook his head no

"No, I've waited for this, this moment for years for some absolutely amazing girl to walk into my life and turn it all upside down from anything and everything I've ever known, and you've manage to do just that! Your the one that I don't want to miss out on."

"But Chuck we have all the time in world" she shook her head because now they did, or least to her

"I could never have enough time with you, but for right now I'm willing to settle for what's offered to me, now what do you say lets get out of here finally" he smirked at her before wiggling his eyebrows up and down. "what do you say are you prepared to Fall In with me Blair Waldorf?"

"More then anything Chuck Bass, I would Fall In with you anywhere!"

 

Where there you all have it, and let me just tell you that I am honestly so sad to see this story has ended there were moments I didn't think I'd get it done lol but It was my readers and reviewers who kept me going plus my love for Chuck/Blair. This is my first official completed Multi Fic and I am relieved yet saddened too. I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I do have plans of possibly adding an epilogue that's if my readers request for one. But thanks again to all of you, your all way to amazing and nice, also thanks for the constructive criticism without it I cant become a better writer. I still have another Multi Fic called Free Fall With Me which has 2 Chapters left on it also. Plus When Words Fail Music Speaks has 3 Chapters left. I do have big plans on starting a new Multi Fic which will be be focused on Chuck/Blair but also other characters will make a play in also. But my main focus will of course me CB :) It will be called "The Real World" but if you haven't heard of the MTV reality TV show you should look it up, its going to be loosely based on that, where 7 strangers are brought together in one house to live for 3 whole months. There tempers will be tested, drama will be only make things worse, and love will happen to and at the most unlikely times. Thanks for following me! :)


End file.
